


【奇异铁】你

by 4Loko_Lolly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, From Sex to Love, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), TeamCap NOT friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Loko_Lolly/pseuds/4Loko_Lolly
Summary: 并没啥好说的，一篇纯粹为了满足自己恶趣味而存在的419→炮友→恋人因为Lof最近太严了，所以在这边存一下
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Stark先生。”

听到这个声音的时候，Tony正依在台子边和几位国防部的官员聊天，面上谈笑风生，胃里翻江倒海的痉挛恶心。如果可以，他真希望可以钻进空无一人的地带烂死在那里。他刚从西伯利亚回来，堪堪不顾劝阻地从病床上爬起来，就被国防部的人邀请来这个聚会。如果可以，Tony真希望自己听了Pepper的话，哪怕多在床上躺上一段时间也好。

他依着声音回过头去，看见了那个人。

“您好，我是Dr. Strange，如果可以，过一会儿能不能找您聊两句？”他说话的时候不亢不卑，眼神里有着掩饰很好的焦急。但他并不像其他人那样狂喜带着点谄媚地说话，一身手工定制西装，但是看上去有些略微显小不合身了，酒红色的领带倒是十分亮眼，不知是什么质地做的，看上去莫名有种厚重的年代感。

周围的几位政客官员立即皱起了眉，冷冷地在Tony看不到的地方盯着Stephen，意思再明显不过。其中一位侧过头去招了自己的秘书过来，耳语了几句。Stephen并不在乎，事实上他来到这里的唯一目的就是Tony。12小时前，纽约圣所捕捉到了奇怪的魔法波动。也许这么说很奇怪，但那些魔法波动实在是太过于规律，以至于规律的有些……科学了。Stephen试图反向追踪过魔法的来源，然而对方却像是有层什么东西保护着一样，同样的，Stephen也十分确定那不属于魔法的范畴。

Stephen谈不上有多么喜欢Stark，但他绝对是是佩服眼前的这个人的——尤其是一年前他选择公开自己第二性征后，他对于Tony的尊敬只增不减。在这样的世界作为一个Omega拯救世界顺便寻欢作乐，Tony绝对值得任何一个有智商有理智有立场的人肃然起敬。

这也是他选择了这样来到Tony面前的原因之一——一小块原因——他倒是也想直接用定位咒然后画圈过去，前提是他需要拥有Tony至少某一样东西或者足够了解他。直接闯入复仇者的基地也不太现实，因为他需要对于目的地足够熟悉。所以Stephen用了最快的方法——他立即给已经坚持不懈给自己发了二十封邮件的美国国立卫生研究院回了一封邮件，并告诉他们让自己接受顾问职位的交换条件是一封邀请函。

这就是为什么Stephen会在这儿了。

“Dr. Strange？”然而那些官员里有人认出了他，大笑着过来拍他的肩膀，“好久不见，你怎么会在这里——我给大家介绍一下，在我还没爬到现在这个位置的时候，我曾在一次演练中从大概3米多高的地方摔下去，几乎摔断了脊骨，如果不是这位医生恐怕下半辈子就只能坐在轮椅上了。你现在在哪个医院高就？”

Stephen的嘴角猛地抽搐了两下，他注意到了Tony有些审视和好奇的目光，但他连个礼貌性的职业假笑都懒得摆出来，冷着脸说：“国立卫生研究院——一年半前我出了一场车祸。”

场面有点尴尬。一时间谁都不知道怎么接着继续说下去。Tony看着这个敢于给国防部高级官员们摆脸色的医生，忍不住嘴角上扬，纠结在腹腔的恶心也瞬间散去了很多。他轻微朝Stephen举起酒杯，说：“好吧，干杯，敬车祸。”

Tony说着，喝了一小口杯内的液体，然后极其轻微地皱了下眉毛：“嗯……这酒的味道怎么有点怪？”

Stephen感觉到领子猛地一紧，几乎要勒住他的喉咙。Stephen连忙用手轻轻拍拍领带安抚。他近乎敏锐地注意到了好几个坐在角落里的人瞬间白起来的脸色。Tony冲他们笑了笑，问道：“如果不介意我先和他聊一聊？相信我，反导弹能量场的研究建立并不难，更何况我们还有一整个晚上继续刚才的话题。”

Stephen看着那个那个军衔最高的人说了两句客套话放行，紧接着Tony冲在场的其他人扬了扬手里的红酒杯，然后一饮而尽。

他将空杯子磕在台子上，发出一声脆响，然后冲Stephen笑着招招手。Stephen因为那样的笑容呼吸一滞，他有点尴尬地走过去说：“如果不介意，借一步说话？”

“哦？”Tony看上去有点惊讶的样子，带着一点审视再次扫了一遍Stephen，“不介意，当然不介意。”

他跳下了椅子，手绕过Stephen的后背拍了拍他的手臂，带着他朝远处走去。

“你是个Alpha？”

Stephen听见那样的声音几乎以为那是自己的错觉，他惊愕地去看Tony。后者仿佛没有说出那句话一样整理了一下自己的衣服。他往一个无人的沙发里一倒，抬眼兴致缺缺地瞥了眼Stephen：“谢谢你把我从那帮老东西里救出来，作为感谢——你说吧。”

Stephen的喉咙顿时被梗了哽住。他一把揪住了自己的领带试图安抚不知为什么格外激动的Cloak，换来Tony一个似笑非笑的挑眉：“领带有点紧？”

确实有点紧，Stephen有点说不出话了。然后小个子的男人将自己交叠的双腿舒展，然后站了起来，直径过来伸出一只手帮Stephen扯开了领带。他的手指漫不经心地扫过Stephen的喉结，然后顺手解开了衬衫的风纪扣。Stephen能感觉到自己浑身的肌肉在一瞬间凝固成没有韧性的固体，有点晕——这是什么发展？？

Tony的目光对着那样的锁骨几乎是下意识地咽了口口水，火辣的感觉已经在胃里烧灼起来——妈的那帮混蛋，这他妈是下了效果多烈的药。他强忍住装作若无其事地样子超后退了一步，眯眼歪头再次看了看眼前已经僵成笔直一条的人。他笑了笑，直接扔了一个炸弹给眼前的人：“原谅我无礼的举动，你知道我刚喝的那杯酒里被人下药了吧？”

“什么？”Stephen几乎是被呛出声的，他觉得自己的大脑有点无法处理眼前的状况。

“Stark先生。”一个声音轻柔地穿过来。两个人顺着高跟鞋的声音望过去，来的人是为金发碧眼的姑娘，柔顺的波浪卷长发像是金色的麦涛带着暖烘烘的甜香味道。

Tony吹了声口哨，谁知道一伸手一转身就抓住了Stephen的手腕。为了融入晚会，Stephen将自己的手套变成了标准的棉布白手套，这一下他立即感受到了对方正在变得发烫的体温。他再次将自己变为一尊雕塑，Tony笑笑：“甜心，如果你有正事请稍等一会儿，我和这位先生有点话要说；如果没有——原谅我最近都对金发蓝眼睛的蜜糖宝贝有点心理阴影，你知道我前不久刚和美国的宝贝队长打了一架吧。”

他指指胸口，不知道自己在指的究竟是那道还未消退的青紫淤痕还是阵痛到习惯的心脏，轻声说：“还在疼。”

那个姑娘看起来有点尴尬，不知该怎么进行下一步。Stephen僵硬的脑子终于开始运转，他会意地碰碰Tony的额头：“你在发烫。”

“是嘛？”Tony瞥他一眼，带着点懒洋洋的漫不经心。

“唔……”Stephen不知道该怎么面对这种场面，他这才意识到自己因为离得近已经开始可以嗅到若有若无的甜香，信息素味道撩拨着他的神经。Stephen直愣愣地冲那个姑娘说了句抱歉就要拽着Tony走，谁知道对方不死心地追了上来。

“我来帮忙。”她说着就要上手，谁知道被Tony猛地一把推开。

他的额头已经开始出现汗珠。他两条腿像是棉花糖一样几乎无法支撑自己的体重，全靠着他咬着牙硬撑。他能嗅见那个姑娘身上开始散发出来的Alpha信息素，让他几乎无法遏制住投降的本能。欲望烧灼在体内，他不知道哪儿来的力气猛地把女孩推开。

他近乎咆哮地低吼了一声：“别他妈让我看见金发——”

Stephen复杂地看了眼已经几乎瘫在他怀里的Tony，暗中撑着他让他还能借力站直。Tony带着恨意的眼睛冷冷地望向对方碧蓝的眸子，像是被逼到绝境的野兽。Stephen看了一眼姑娘，眼神有些复杂：“你还是离他远点吧。”

他将信息素已经有些不受控制的Tony扶到无人的走廊。甜美的信息素冲刷着他的理智。Stephen已经太久没碰这些了，心法能够舒缓搁置欲望，但仅仅是搁置——他感觉到自己太阳穴突突的疼。他咬得牙疼，问Tony：“我该送你去哪儿？楼下车库有人接应你吗？”

Tony惊讶地瞥他一眼，似乎在确认自己没听错。

“……我说错什么了吗？”Stephen被那双开始变得湿漉漉的眼睛盯得有些难受，他心慌地移开视线，能感觉到理智和Alpha的本能正互相撕扯着他的小腹。

然后Stephen听见了一声轻笑。

整个晚上，Tony的眼睛里第一次染上了笑意。他因为这声轻笑停下来喘息休息了一下，然后凑得更近了一些，将鼻尖埋到Stephen的后颈闻了闻，再次惊异地发现对方没有泄出丝毫的信息素，再看看眼前Alpha头发都要竖起来的样子，忍不住叹息，彻底放松下来趴在他的肩头冲对方耳朵吹气：“我的好医生啊……有个omega在你眼前湿漉漉的发情，你居然准备把他交给别人？你知道我愿意的话两秒后就会有个盔甲冲进来带我走的，是吧？”

他顿了顿，继续在他耳边报了个房间号。

Stephen听见了脑子里爆炸的声音，耀眼的白光覆盖了他的理智。这个发展实在是有点出乎意料。天地良心，Stephen本意真的只是想和Tony谈一谈正事，但是现在他连自己姓什么都快不记得了。剧烈的窒息感觉让他眼前发黑，Stephen勉强恢复了理智朝后退了一小步，低低感谢了一下Cloak。

他刚刚正把眼前的Omega反按在房间的门上用牙齿撕咬着他的脖子。Tony满脸潮红，房间里弥漫着Omega发情后甜腻的信息素，他急切地朝前走了一步想要靠近眼前的Alpha，脚下不稳被Stephen扶住。

他抱起Tony将呻吟的Omega小心放进床里，然后逃离般跑开打开酒店的冰箱抓住里边的矿泉水。Tony再次发出一声难耐的低吟。浑身上下抓心挠肝的痒意让他已经无法支撑，他抱着被子艰难地磨蹭发凉的布料。Stephen发抖的手几乎捏爆了瓶子，流出的水浸湿了他的袖口和手套。他牙关已经被咬得开始酸软，汗水顺着鬓角飞速淌过。他哑着嗓子将水瓶递过去：“喝点水。”

Tony的手僵了僵，然后他咬下呻吟沉默着将水接过，一口气灌下半瓶，被呛得咳嗽。Tony随手松开让水瓶骤然落在地上，水珠四溅，透明的液体四散淌开，他无力地跌在床铺里发出一声呻吟，惨笑着望向Stephen，眼睛里有着一闪而逝的委屈和难过：“是你不行，还是我实在是不会当Omega？”

Stephen说不出话来，他能感受到Cloak收的更紧来帮他保持理智，那颗自诩聪明的大脑彻底当机。即便如此，有一点Stephen也很确定——这时候谈异世界和魔法的事情并不合适。

“你现在需要一支抑制剂……”

Stephen的话还没说完，Tony已经“咕咚”一声从床上滚了下来。他吓得连忙去接，后果就是Tony拽着他的衣服啃上了Stephen的脖子，哆哆嗦嗦的手伸过去解Stephen的皮带。Omega将吓傻了的Alpha压在地上，急不可耐地嗅着开始变沸的茶香。黏腻的液体浸湿了昂贵的西裤布料，Stephen看着那张居高临下爬满情欲的脸，沾满水汽的眼睛望着他，是勾引，是邀请，也是哀求。

他强忍着维持即将绷断的欲望，拽下被洇湿的裤子——他瞬间睁大眼。黑色的衬衫固定带绑在白皙的大腿根，刺激着Stephen的视线。手捏住被勒的发红的大腿，他将omega直接掀到了床上去。

Tony发出一声惊叫。Stephen轻拍自己的领带告诉它自己还有理智——忍耐太久一朝放开他担心会伤到这个人。于是那条深红色的领带自行解开飘到了一边。Stephen压上去彻底将Omega的裤袜扔到床下，握住被勒红的大腿分开他们。清液缓缓淌出，血液朝着下腹涌去，脑袋几乎爆开。Stephen强忍住撞进去的欲望先小心用两根手指试探了一下。

陷入情欲的人发出大声的呻吟。

进入的时候，Stephen强忍着头部一跳一跳的痛缓慢温柔的进入。Tony此刻已经完全没有了力气，理智被欲望占据，他低声在Alpha身下呜咽，胡乱喊深喊爽。作为前医生，Stephen咬着牙尽力避开了Omega生殖腔的腔口，然而偶尔在对方因为快感而扭腰是顶端会蹭过哪个隐秘的入口。痉挛收缩的肥厚肉片像是一张嘴那样尽力挽留和吮吸，让Stephen也爽的头皮发麻。然而这样对于Tony更是煎熬，时不时蹭过入口的快感几乎快把他逼疯，他的鼻腔脑子里全是对方滚滚沸腾的茶水味道，无意识地呻吟着求对方进去。

黏腻的水声和浪叫响彻整个房间。Stephen终是没忍住朝着那个地方猛撞。Tony尖叫着扭腰收紧了下边，前端撞入柔软高热的入口让他理智一度绷断，他能感受到那里正在为他缓缓打开。最后一下他几乎将整根退出，然后用力撞进还痉挛着试图挽留的穴肉，然后直径撞进了还从未有人进入的生殖腔。Tony发出一声拔高的尖叫，撕裂般的疼痛让他终于清醒地意识到了自己干了什么，试图挣脱，然后被陷入情欲的Alpha下意识抓住腰拖回来固定在自己的性器上。

尖锐的疼痛夹杂着可怕的快感蹿过四肢百骸。Tony抽搐着哭出声，呻吟逐渐变得高亢起来。他无意识地挣扎又想抱紧眼前的人。直到最后一下顶撞，膨大的结让Tony再次发出一声短促的尖叫，微凉的液体灌满滚烫的生殖腔，他哆嗦着射出来。

Stephen眨眨眼，有些无措地看着身下闭着眼睛的人。他艰难地开口，声音嘶哑：“Stark……”

“叫Tony。”闭着眼睛的人突然出声，“我一贯都这么要求。在床上叫我Stark感觉怪怪的……Stephen。”

“……”距离结消退还有一段时间，Stephen思考了一下自己从未介绍过自己名字，“你认识我？”

“不，但是我让Friday把你的生平经历家人遗传病史搞过多少个omega什么时候叫什么都翻出来了。”Tony终于睁开了眼睛，声音沙哑但显然眼睛里已经恢复了清明。他在浓郁的信息素里几乎没受影响地瞥了眼Stephen，“我像是那种连对方结没结婚都不调查清楚就往床上带的不负责任的人吗？”

“……”

即便在这种情况下，Stephen依然硬着头皮认真思考了一下如果他等结消退后两个人光着下半身讨论一下关于“可能会有一次异维度入侵我希望你帮我阻止它”的可能性。Stephen躲开Tony的目光，然后注意力飘到了Tony黑色的衬衫固定带上。

Tony挑挑眉：“还有精力再来一次吗，医生，你可得对你的病人负责到底。”

Stephen的眼神一暗。

Tony完全不知道自己的那句话究竟起到了什么作用。如果说第二次还有至少一半Tony主动的成分在，第三次他还有点惊喜和欣然接受，第四次的时候Tony已经后悔了。他被Stephen拽着胯拖回身下按在桌子上，空气中几乎饱和的信息素让Tony两腿发软，他喉咙里细碎的求饶一叠声的泄出，直到一整根粗长的性器直径捅了进来，被操的湿软合不拢的穴口被撞得发麻。Tony再次呻吟出声，他试图说些什么让身后的Alpha冷静下来，然而一出口只是细密的呻吟和喘息。

第五次的时候Tony已经是惊恐了，想骂人都没有力气，绝望中认真考虑了一下要不要让在窗外待命的盔甲进来把这个人直接揍晕。衬衫着被扯开一半，Stephen隔着布料舔弄他的胸口，从Omega口中逼出更多呻吟。奢华的房间几乎每一处都有他们的留下的痕迹。再次被强迫着送上高潮的时候，Tony终于被逼的哭出声。他发出两声低低的啜泣，然后闭上眼睛，装晕。

视线的黑暗中他清晰的感觉到对方用指尖碰了碰他的脸颊，犹豫着小声问：“Tony？”

Tony一动不动。


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen早上起床的时候，还是懵逼的。空空的床上只剩了他一个人，只有空气中淡淡的信息素味道还提醒着他昨夜究竟发生了什么。他懵懂地从床上爬起来，环视四周。厚厚的窗帘后只有少许金色的阳光洒进来，他慢吞吞地爬下床。

“Stephen……oh shit！”

“oh fuck！”

Stephen和踏出传送门的王同时被彼此吓得大喊一声。两个人一个缩回床里一个跳回传送门的另一边，只有变为原型的红色斗篷欢快的扑到Stephen身边蹭蹭他的脸。他覆盖在Stephen的肩头，法师袍瞬间覆盖上他的全身。Stephen尴尬地扯扯裤子，跟王打招呼：“早。”

王瞪大了眼睛，瞪着Stephen半天才说出话来：“我以为你你是去找Tony Stark问能量波的事儿了？”

“呃……我是的。”Stephen头疼地扶住前额，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，心虚到不敢去看王的表情，“但是Tony…我是说Stark，他真的没给我什么机会讨论这个。”

王一脸看起来三观尽碎的样子，有些崩溃地问道：“所以你们，昨天你们两个……哦天呐……哦天……”

他冷静了一下，问Stephen：“所以我们要和复仇者联盟联姻了吗？”

“什…不是……王，你到底在想什么？不说这个了，你既然来找我了，我想那个能量波的事情有了新的动向？”Stephen赶紧拉开话题。他从床上下来，想起这个头更疼了。他绝望地叹了口气，来找Tony Stark商量关乎地求安危的大事，一个字没说也就罢了，还把人家给睡了。

“Hamir法师从异维度回来了，之前遇到过这种情况，只是那都是太久之前的事了。”王面无表情，看起来想冲这位刚刚晋升成为自己上司的师弟翻个大白眼，“某个维度的高智生物已经发展到开始在更多维度开采资源，他们为了避免不必要的误会和损失会在进入那一维度之前先行试探目标地点是否也有高智生物的存在，确定仍是荒蛮之地才会进行开采。你之前反向追踪信号源头已经相当于警告他们你的存在了，他们不会来了。”

Stephen一边捡自己的衣服一边尴尬地走进传送门里：“哦，那挺好。那挺好——他们这种做法依然很不道德，你知道吧。”

王终于把白眼翻了出来。

Stephen以为就是这样了，这就是他和Tony的全部交集了。随着他逐渐适应了至尊法师的职位，逐渐了解了手下每一个的特点和长处运转好这个神秘的组织，并愈发独当一面起来。他想，像是当时那样他需要和Tony求助的事情再也不会发生了——尽管内心深处的某一层面，他又期望着那样事情的发生。

毕竟，有哪个Alpha会拒绝和一个诱人的Omega来一场美好火辣的性爱呢？

当他某一次去买三明治，并冲某个SI的巨大广告牌子投去一瞥时，王问他：“所以你和他还在联系吗？”

“什……Tony Stark吗？不，不，那只是一次意外而已。”Stephen被噎住，苍白地解释，“不会再有下一次的。”

“是吗？”王的看起来十分的惋惜，摇摇头，不说话了。他的围巾突然竖起一个边，立在他的面前，也学着王的样子冲他摇摇头。

Stephen一把薅住Cloak把他按回去，若无其事地环顾四周希望没有任何人看见刚才的一幕。

走进圣所的时候，王问他：“你有没有听见什么声音？”

Stephen茫然地问：“什么什么声音？”

然后两个人对视一眼，立即警觉起来。亮橘色的曼荼罗圈出现在了两人的手腕，然后Stephen脖子上的围巾脱离了他的脖子变成斗篷的样子朝着圣所的深处飞去。王和Stephen对视一眼。那个声音越来越大了。

然后Cloak端着Stephen正在唱歌的电脑出现在了两个人的视野里。

“哦。”Stephen尴尬地放下手，他看了一眼王，“哦。我的电脑一定是坏了。”

他说着托起电脑来准备打开看看怎么回事。王耸耸肩，他拿走了自己的晚饭然后开了个传送门回图书馆了：“好吧，在这方面我可帮不上什么忙。”

王没有注意到Stephen正用力瞪着他的电脑屏幕。电脑还在欢快地唱着歌，他瞪着那个来电显示的界面，上边张扬地写着“TONY STARK”两个大写的单词。Stephen余光看见红色的布料时已经晚了，他No的第一个音节才发出声，斗篷用一个衣角猛地拍了一下回车键。

于是电话被接通了。

“看在上帝的面上！我还以为你永远不会接了呢！”Tony有点咬牙切齿的声音传了过来，他停下来似乎是喘了一下，“你是原始人吗？找不到地址，电话停机，已经几年没有信用卡使用记录？不对，我换种问法，你还是人吗？等下，你是在试图挂我的电话吗？”

Stephen觉得自己的头开始疼了。他刚才正在努力按那个红色的挂断键，然而显然那玩意儿就是个装饰品。他无奈地提醒道：“Stark先生，请问你废了这么大劲联系我究竟有什么事情？我以为像你这样的人都是等着别人给你打电话不接的那个？”

“……”电话对面沉默了一下，Stephen隐隐听到了有些模糊的呼吸声，他不确定自己听没听见，然后Stark说话了，说的飞快，“你上次好像说找我有正事？我不是答应你听你说完，结果最后你也没来得及？你知道，我不喜欢欠别人东西。”

“你不欠我任何东西，先生。”Stephen揉揉额角，“那件事我已经解决了。多谢你居然还记得。所以，我现在可以挂了吗？”

Tony那边再次陷入了沉寂，Stephen大概有80%的确定是因为目瞪口呆。果然Tony随后开口问道：“……Doctor，你是白痴吗？”

Stephen摆出一副苦口婆心的语气：“那就要看你怎么定义这个词了。我可以……”

“认真的，甜心，你要是敢挂我得电话…我看一眼，你的IP地址在……居然在一个私人博物馆？很好，在纽约，给我两分钟我就可以飞到那里去。”Tony十分认真的威胁着他，着重地咬着他名字的每一个发音，“说真的，你他妈是傻的吗，Doctor Stephen Strange？”

Stephen听见了电话那头的深呼吸。然后Tony的声音传过来：“好的，你是傻的，我知道了。那么我再问一遍，这回我会尽量用最直白和科学的语气来问你——”

“医生，请问，你愿意，和我，上、床、吗？”

Stephen的表情瞬间变得十分精彩。

他一直到下车的时候还觉得自己一定是疯了才会到这里，他瞪着自己脖子上深红色的围脖，然而布料好像就只是一块再普通不过的布料，于是Stephen下车之前赌气地把它塞进了车的储物箱里。空无一人的车里好听的女声提示他拿起挂在车门上的一只耳机，然后指挥他如何偷偷摸摸地溜进复仇者基地。

“我以为我是被这里的主人邀请来的？”Stephen咬牙切齿地小声问，躲在角落里无比后悔为什么要来这里，“还是说Stark就喜欢这种奇怪的角色扮演？”

“只是避免麻烦，甜心。”Tony的声音突兀地在耳机里出现，他听起来有些疲惫，顿了顿，“你马上就明白了。”

当电梯门缓缓滑开，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛。扑面而来的信息素几乎给他呛了个跟头，整整一个区域都弥漫着Omega发情的甜味。Friday在他的耳机里给他指向了通往实验室的路。Stephen疾步走进去的时候，Tony从椅子上抬起头看看Stephen，那双眼睛看起来还是由理智所占据。Tony顿了顿，冲他眨眨眼：“嗨甜心，好久不见唔……”

Stephen试图控制了一下自己的信息素，但当他回忆起Tony邀请他来这里的目的时不再加以控制。浓郁到发涩的茶香冲破甜腻的气息让Omega嘴里几乎立刻发出一声呻吟。Stephen觉得有点恼火，大步走过去在Tony的惊呼声中直接把他扛了起来。Tony立刻破口大骂：“放我下来！你他妈就不能正常温柔点！”

“你让一个Alpha在一个裤子湿的可以拧出水的发情Omega面前保持理智？你应该庆幸我……算了。”Stephen声音已经变得嘶哑，他本能地舔舐着自己的犬齿和嘴唇，“你卧室在哪儿？”

“我卧室还有其他人……”Tony的声音闷闷地穿过来，他挣扎了一下，声音软下来，糯糯的，几乎立刻激发了Alpha的保护欲，“你放开我……这样好难受……”

Stephen无奈地叹口气，环视四周将Tony放在桌子上，那个发热的大脑突然转了一下，他瞪住眼睛：“等等？你卧室还有其他人？你的卧室？所以这是什么情况？你把其他人叫到了你的卧室，后悔了，然后顺便打个电话叫我来？”

“上帝啊！”Stephen从不知道发情期的Omega可以这样恶狠狠的咆哮，“你知道我他妈……你管我呢？就，闭上你的嘴！上我！你简直是我遇见过话最多的床伴了。”

Stephen从善如流的闭了嘴，直接上手把已经湿透了的宽松裤子扯下来。Omega发出小声的呜咽，眼睛立即变得湿漉漉的。Stephen暴躁地四处转了转，抬头：“那个，套呢？”

“别管它了我他妈没事在实验室准备避孕套干什么。”Tony难耐地用腿勾住Stephen，难耐地发出喘息，“你放心，我才是我们之间更担心会意外怀孕的那个，而且搞都搞过了，真有什么毛病也都晚了。”

“……”Stephen所有的话都被这句话噎在喉咙里，他瞪了Tony一会儿，然后直接把omega翻了过来让他趴在台子上，将内裤生生扯下去。Tony发出一声哽咽挺了下腰，又被按着腰按在桌子上。Stephen一边脱裤子一边塞了两根手指进去试探。大量的清液随着手指的进入被挤出，顺着湿滑的大腿内侧向下淌。纠缠在一起的信息素烈到让人眼花缭乱。Stephen确认发情的Omega已经被彻底打开，然后直接一口气顶了进去。

Tony眼前发黑，发出一声半是痛苦的高亢呻吟。饥渴的嫩肉几乎是立即层层叠叠地缠上来包裹住Alpha的性器，按摩吮吸。Stephen发出一声含糊的低吼，一上来就大开大合地朝着他曾进入过的隐秘入口撞去。他用手探进T恤的下摆将衣服卷上去。Tony的摆着腰，漂亮汗湿的脊背上落满伤疤，他扭着屁股断断续续的喘息和呻吟，黏腻的水声让人脸红心跳。Stephen感受着自己的胯撞在饱满的臀部，他看着Tony下意识地侧过头去，被情欲控制的眸子半眯着涣散无神，咬住自己右手的食指发泄快感，含糊的呻吟从嘴里溢出。

Stephen不客气地一把抓住他的手腕，熟练地将他的右手拧在他身后按住Omega的不老实的胯。他的另一只手捏着Tony的腰，薄薄一层脂肪下是柔韧的肌肉，捏上去手感极好。生殖腔的小口咬着他阴茎的头部，让Alpha爽的忍不住也闭上眼睛发出低喘。他快速地一下下撞击着入口，幅度不大，但是细密而精准，逼迫Tony发出婉转发浪的声音。Stephen能感受到那里正在颤抖着，逐渐打开。

然后他撞了进去。Tony发出拔高的尖叫，拧着光滑的腰。性器的头部涨大膨胀，生殖腔被顶弄的尖锐快感让Tony分不清眼前他所看到的一切是否真实。结卡在里边，被灌满的感觉让他小幅度地痉挛起来。

Stephen放出信息素安慰疲惫的Omega，颤抖的手抚摸过Tony的身体，然后将Omega身上的布料脱下去。他到现在才有时间也把自己的上衣脱掉。Tony躺在桌子上，躺在自己和对方的信息素闭着眼睛里喘息。

“所以你卧室里为什么有人？”等待结消退的时候，Stephen问了一句。

Tony连眼睛都没睁开：“别问你不该问的，医生。”

“我只是不习惯在这种地方做爱。”Stephen冷静地说，“哪怕你找个手术室……别，我是开玩笑的。”

Stephen看着Tony再听见“手术室”这个词的时候猛地睁开的那双眼睛和里边的光芒，立即后悔了，他改口：“不，不要，想都不要想，那是个神圣的地方……哦操。”

“下回。”Tony遗憾地说着，“说真的你技术这么好不试试可惜了，真的，相信我你绝对值得我一个人窝在实验室一边发情一边等你接电话足足四十分钟。不过说好了，最多五回，年纪大了，体力跟不上了，还有下次呢……”

“……”Stephen一时间不知道该怎么接这句话。

“说真的你为什么没有住址？”Tony眯起眼睛，“你把你的房子卖了，然后就突然消失了，一年之后突然接受了国立研究所的邀请当天晚上出现在了酒会上，然后两天后他们把发了整整二十多封邮件才挖到的人辞退了？”

“这说明我不怀好意。”Stephen没好气的接了一句，将结已经消退的阴茎从Tony体内退出来，“也许你该离我远点。”

Tony沉默了下去，这让Stephen觉得自己说错话了。紧接着他听到Tony说：“不，甜心，死在你身上我还是觉得挺值得的。”

Stephen先愣了一下，随后他意识到Tony应该和不知道多少个人都说过这句话，只好叹了口气。他直接把Omega翻过来，将他的两条腿对折到胸口。意识到自己狼藉的下半身此刻是一览无余，Tony发出了小声的呻吟。Stephen挑眉：“那我们继续。”

一直到Tony觉得他再走进这个实验室，无论他碰到哪儿都能想起这场性爱的时候，一切才结束。他意识到这点的时候感谢发情让他的浑身都蒸腾这情欲的粉色，这样就没人看的出他在脸红。他试图指挥Stephen拿出一个睡袋来，然而Stephen就像没听见一样站在原地，冷着脸说：“我不关心你的卧室里是个什么情况，但作为一个医生我有必要提醒你，你现在的身体状况需要洗一个热水澡，补充水分，然后找一张床好好睡一觉。”

“不你已经不是了。”Tony因为困倦和疲惫小声说了句。

“……你为什么老是这么折腾自己。明知道酒里被下药了还要喝，死活非要睡在实验室里。”Stephen焦躁地看着Tony，而着个蜷缩着身子的Omega浑身上下闻起来都像是自己的味道。

“我不喝他们还会在下的。告状根本不管用那帮政治家根本不会受到什么太大打击只会怀恨在心然后更加变本加厉，主动权在他们。这种人要不然不得罪要不然直接一棍子打死。”Tony不耐烦地开口，因为疲累声音显得有些软，“再说我也是等到了你的出现计算好一切才把那杯酒喝下去的，那样主动权在我。政府为了息事宁人肯定不会保哪几个官员而是怕和我闹掰，如果我不喝那杯酒现在就可能只能忍气吞声还得担心着他们下一次是什么时候了。”

“所以呢？你现在就不担心他们报复？你还能把他们告到死刑？”Stephen翻无语地盯着他。

Tony重新睁开了眼：“说起这个，也许你可以帮上忙。你现在是失业状态对吧？是的没错不用反驳。我和那帮人面对面对话了一次，他们其实并不是主要为了控制我，而是想逼我研究可以清洗标记的技术，我已经决定要帮他们了。”

“等等，什么，我没听错吧！”Stephen夸张地说着，下意识地扶了一下想要起身的Tony，“你要帮他们？”

“嗯……他的其中一个孩子遭遇了类似的事件。他的政敌派人给他的omega儿子下了药然后标记了他了。”Tony眨眨眼，“孩子是无辜的。”

“什么？不不……所以他的孩子经历了这一切不幸，他就要故技重施地去把这一切施加在其他的人身上？”Stephen忍不住咆哮起来，他觉得自己要气炸了，Alpha的信息素不受控制地飘出来，让疲惫的omega小小的呜咽了一声。Stephen脸色一白，忙敛了信息素紧张地问Tony还好不好。

Tony勉强点点头，然后说：“嗯，医生，你知道这不关你的事，对吧。现在，我已经告诉你够多的了，你该离开了，不劳你操心，先担心担心你自己下顿饭在哪儿吧。”

Stephen被噎住了。他难以置信地看了看Tony，不知道该说什么。他的嘴巴张开又合上，然后直径转身走出了实验室。

他冷着脸坐上车子，将可怜巴巴的围巾从储物箱里揪出来缠在脖子上。车子被启动了。Friday的声音响了起来：“我送您回家，医生。副驾驶前方的储物箱里有一个手机，boss希望你下车的时候能拿上它。”

她顿了顿，在Stephen冷笑出声之前说道：“顺带一提，boss那句话的意思是谢谢。”

Tony得知Stephen已经到家的时候，天已经全黑了。Friday确保了实验室的通风换气，此时那里已经几乎闻不出几个小时前这里曾发生的一切。他慢吞吞第爬起来艰难地拖着酸软的身子穿好衣服，从抽屉里掏出一大瓶信息素阻隔剂全都喷在了自己的身上。他在一片黑暗中拖着步子在走廊里还他还未散去的发情信息素中缓缓走着，然后敲了敲自己的屋子的门。

门无声的滑开，露出了里边金发碧眼的美国队长焦急的脸。他因为扑面而来的信息素味道骤然睁大眼睛朝后退了一步，嘴唇哆嗦了一下：“你。Tony，你……”

“天黑了，走吧。”Tony平静地望着那张脸说，“我已经仁至义尽了。”

“你，你发情了，Tony？”Steve结结巴巴地说着，看着Tony眼底的疲惫，“你还好吗？我……”

“大兵，你的脑子里都他妈装了些什么？”Tony站在他卧室的门外，仿佛Steve不离开他就不愿意踏进那个屋子一步，“我他妈是因为这样就没有人会他妈试图进我的卧室，也不会怀疑我为什么在房间里不接电话不出来，明白了吗？现在可以滚出我的卧室了吗？”

房间里陷入了短暂的沉寂。Steve的蓝眼睛在昏暗里露出了一些忍耐和受伤。他缓缓地拖着沉重的步子向门口走去。在与Tony的擦肩而过的那一刻，他忍不住停下了脚步，涩声说：“我写了一封信道歉……但我还是想亲口和你说对不起。我当时不知道你是个Omega……”

“说得好像你知道一切就会不一样似的。”Tony没有回头看，他主动迈开了步子，“你就当帮我个忙，别再踏进美国一步了。”

“我……”Steve嗓子有些难以发音，他的嗓子哑下来，信息素的味道让他头脑昏沉，“你还记得你问我，如果你是个omega世界会变成什么样子。我当时说……”

“你当时说如果我是个Omega你一定会爱上我。”Tony终于忍不住回头翻了个白眼，“我的天啊Steve Rogers如果你他妈再不滚出去我要拉警报了。一个玩笑而已，我没当真，我相信你当时也没有。”

“Tony……”

Tony看着Steve开始发暗的眸子，惊恐地睁大眼。然而Friday比他的反应更快，能承受相当于6吨TNT定点爆炸的门猛然合上，阻隔在了两个人面前。Tony面对着门那边传来隐约的声音微微缩了缩，然后逼迫自己先去洗个热水澡。


	3. Chapter 3

当Stephen发现Cloak正拿着Tony给他的手机冲着自己冲过来的时候觉得自己是不是看错了。他又懵又不解地看着斗篷飞快地蹿过来将正在响着铃的手机塞到了自己的手里，是Tony打来的——这个电话也只有Tony会打过来。

Stephen一时间有些困惑。除了第一次Tony都是短信给他的，两个月下来他们已经默契到Tony只需要发一个时间过来，Stephen只要回一个好，然后他们去Tony在离圣所只有一个街区的那幢房子，直奔主题——关系简单、明了、纯洁。

所以Stephen有些疑惑。他看了看Cloak，又看了看手机，按下了接通键。

“Stephen？”Tony带着焦急的声音传来出来。

Stephen愣了愣，犹疑地问着：“是我，怎么了吗？”

电话对面的寂静了一会儿，Tony的声音听起来也有些疑惑和紧张：“你没事吧？”

这句问话更让Stephen摸不着头脑了，他茫然地问着：“我没事，我当然……我能有什么事？”

对面的声音听起来也有些疑虑：“呃唔……你的短信？”

“短信？”Stephen愣了一下，他忽然明白了什么似的猛然望向Cloak，后者静静地浮在空中没有脸也看不见表情。他飞快地说着你等下，将手机开了免提然后换到了短信的界面。他清清楚楚地看见了Tony给他发了个今晚8点，而Cloak在底下回复了一大堆乱码。

Stephen觉得自己的嘴角猛地抽了抽，他瞪了一眼漂浮在空中微微晃了晃，似乎还挺高兴的Cloak，然后叹了口气接通：“抱歉，我想可能是不小心碰到哪里了，我刚刚没有看到你的短信。”

“哦。”电话那边传来一声，顿了顿，他问道，“好吧，下回别干这种事了，一个超级英雄的神经是很脆弱的。”

Stephen忍不住偷偷扬了扬嘴角，然后又重新用带着歉意的声音说着：“好的，抱歉……”

电话里一时陷入令人尴尬的沉寂，他十分生硬地补充了一句：“那么我们六点见。”

“好。”对面过了几秒传来一声，然后电话被挂掉了。

Stephen挂了电话立即狠狠去瞪Cloak，后者在空中上下飞了一圈，于是Stephen说：“你今天晚上就呆在圣所吧！”

Stephen说完这句看了一眼时间，已经过了五点。他简单的检查了一下周围维度的情况，去了Kama-taj查看了情况又和王聊了聊。

王说完所有情况后看了看Stephen，十分了然地问他：“又去约会？”

“呃……什么？”短暂的惊讶过后，反应过来的Stephen感到了一阵焦头烂额，颇有些无奈的看了眼王，反驳道，“那不是约会。”

“我明白。”王说着拍了拍Stephen的肩，将他的顶头上司至尊法师噎了个够呛。

不是你明白什么了你？

Stephen不想和王过多解释自己和Tony只是十分简单的床伴关系，因为他还不想自己的朋友过多的知道这件事，更不确定其他法师们对于这种关系抱有什么想法。要知道，纯洁床伴的规则第一条：下了床就是陌生人。

Stephen检查了一整圈，洗了个澡，穿了一件白色的T恤黑色长裤和浅灰色的运动开身外套。他用了点小法术将头发烘干，走出了圣所。

他上了电梯的时候正好是六点。他从电梯里走出来轻驾熟路地在某一扇看起来不起眼的门上敲了敲，过了一会儿Tony从里边将门打开打了个哈欠说着：“医生，你迟到了半分钟，Tony Stark的时间可是很宝贵的。”

“那我们你就不要浪费时间了？”

Stephen说着将悬戒留在了外套里，将衣服脱下来挂在衣架上。Tony已经走了过来，他捧住了对方的下巴然后吻在一处。Stephen颤抖的指尖轻触在那条曲线上感受着它并向下滑去。

他把Tony推到沙发上一点点剥下他的衣服。Tony也在扯着他的，两个人在沙发上来了一发，又纠缠着一路到卧室。进行到一半的时候Tony突然眨了一下微微失神的眼睛，瞪了一眼Stephen，然而后者没有能注意到这个眼神。

Tony烦躁地掐了一下Stephen，感受到后者依然没有反应后立即狠狠地挠了Alpha的后背并狠狠咬在了Stephen的肩头。

“嘶——”这下肯定见血了，Stephen都忍不住皱起眉来，“Tony你是猫吗？”

Tony瞪眼抗议：“你刚刚弄疼我了！”

“……”Stephen一时间不知道该说什么，只能用力顶上生殖腔口让这个人只剩下喘息的声音。 

……

Stephen用指尖轻轻触碰了一下Tony潮红和汗湿还未褪下的脸，惹来纤长睫毛颤抖着分离张开。Tony有些失神地望望他，然后缓缓摆动腰身让两个人的身体分离开来。

浓重的信息素还充斥在卧室里。Stephen想起身又被Tony拽着推回床里。他无奈地看了看地上胡乱扔了一地的衣服和用过的套子，微微叹了口气下意识地吻了吻Tony的额头并释放更多信息素以来安慰：“我该回去了。”

“说真的，医生。”Tony咕哝，“你太惨了，要不然我把这幢房子送你吧。”

“……”Stephen的觉得自己的眼皮猛地跳了两下。

Tony翻身过来，黏糊糊地躺在床铺里问Stephen：“说真的，你也没有工作，真的不考虑我的橄榄枝？我确实需要一个……”

“首先，我专攻的是神经外科，虽然腺体离脊椎很近却是两套完全不同的体系。其次……”Stephen瞥了Tony一眼，从床铺里起身，背对Tony朝着浴室走去，“我以为不要和床伴的正常生活搅在一起是个……默认的常识？”

Tony莫名地感到一阵心里的挫败和恼火。全世界想爬上他床的人排起队能绕着地球绕上不知道多少圈，挤破头哪怕跟他靠上一点关系的就更多了——怎么这个人就跟生怕和他纠缠过深似的，好像是Tony逼着他跟自己上床一样。他侧身对着Stephen的背影说着：“也可以不只是炮友啊。”

Stephen心里咯噔一下然后向下坠落下去。他的脚步几乎是微不可查地踉跄了一下，随后迟疑地回过头望着Tony，以期他能自己一个解释。

Tony的嘴角微微拉住一个淡淡的笑容：“把房子收下吧，我包养你怎么样噗嗤——”

大概是Stephen脸上不断缤纷变色的表情实在是太过精彩，Tony话都还没说完就已经笑出了声。他剧烈的笑声扯到了后边，瞬间捂着肚子呲牙咧嘴小小吸了吸气，才勉强止住笑声，一本正经：“考虑一下？”

Stephen认真地思考了一下和Tony打一架的可能。他冷着脸丢下了一句：“你还真是大方。”

浴室的门被摔的震天响。

Tony怔了怔，一时间有点尴尬，因为他其实并没有那个意思——这个人无聊幼稚的自尊心啊！Tony想着兀自翻了个白眼，往温暖但是有些黏腻的的被子里窝了窝。他的胸口还在起伏，自己信息素的味道和Alpha的味道顺着鼻腔进入肺叶，再顺着满四肢百骸，被送入每一个细胞，让Tony轻轻哼出声。

浴室里响起了淅沥沥的水声，而想起清爽的热水洒在皮肤上的感触让腰腹及大腿处的逐渐冰凉下来的黏湿愈发明显起来。Tony从床铺上爬起来，感受到大腿和腰还在隐隐发酸。他赤着脚走过地板，敲了敲门，象征性意义大于实际意义地冲门里边喊了声：“Knock Knock.”

里边传来Stephen那声干嘛的同时，Tony就已经直接下压了门把手走了进去，将玻璃门拉开一条缝挤了进去，Stephen下意识伸手揽住了快步钻进了热水底下发出一声喟叹的人。

Stephen在床上足够优秀，而且足够尊重Tony，甚至从来没碰过他的腺体。当然，这也是Tony愿意和他保持关系的最重要原因，要知道找一个好的炮友其难度不比找一个固定伴侣要容易。唯一有一点让Tony感到略微的不满——Stephen甚至从不在床上多呆一秒，更不要提过夜。

说不清楚为什么不满，只是两人某次折腾过火了，Tony最后记得自己被环在怀抱中轻放在床上，一点似乎是什么布料的东西抚摸过他的脸。只是第二天再一睁眼身边空无一人，他的心底顿时生出一点空落落的感觉。

就像这一次。Tony只穿了一件白衬衫看着Stephen飞速地套自己的衣服，忍不住问了一句：“说真的，你又没有正经工作，整天那么忙是要去干什么？”

Stephen无奈地瞥了Tony一眼，他说：“这个世界上除了你看得到的角落，也有你看不到的，无论你飞得多高，所以你还是先照顾好你自己吧。”

Tony为这一句“富含哲理”的话而翻了个白眼。而Stephen这时候已经将一只手揣在兜里推开了房子的大门。房门在他身后被关上。


	4. Chapter 4

“今晚8点。”

距离上一次来到这里已经有小半个月了。Stephen来到门前的时候，发现了房门上挂着的明晃晃的钥匙。他皱着眉取过钥匙将门打开。他走进去，Tony正穿着微敞的浴袍在餐桌边上给自己倒红酒。他冲Stephen打了个招呼，Stephen则抬高手里的钥匙，晃了晃它们，让钥匙之间发出叮咚的脆响声。

Stephen挑起眉毛：“这是什么？”

“大门钥匙，我以为那很显而易见。”Tony说道，他喝了一口酒，伸出舌尖舔了舔唇上的红酒渍，满意地看着Stephen的目光随着他的舌尖移动而移动，“我应该早一点给你的，不过我一直忘，知道今天差一点就迟到了。要知道，我可不想我亲爱的Stephen和他的小家伙在门外‘站’着等我。”

于是Stephen走过去扣住他的后脑给了Tony一个有点下流的吻，红酒的味道充斥着他的口腔，Stephen释放出信息素说着：“好吧，他现在就在等你。”

他微微和Tony拉开一点距离，将自己身上那件深红的外套脱下来挂在门口的衣架上，Tony看不到的角度衣服的袖子微微卷起顺便将Stephen手上的悬戒拨弄到了自己的口袋里。Stephen将钥匙也扔给Cloak，Tony从他身后凑过来摸了一把斗篷变成的外套：“这是丝绒吗？”

“这不是，不过这不重要。”Stephen十分流利地扯开了话题。他的手顺着浴袍的缝隙探进去熟练地摸到Tony后腰上极其敏感的那一点，几乎立即嗅到了清淡的花香。Tony主动地发出一声低沉的呻吟，Stephen直接搂着他的腰将Tony抱了起来。Omega发出模糊的惊呼声，下意识地将两条腿盘上Stephen的腰。

Stephen啃着Tony的脖子向卧室走去。他们双双倒在床铺里，Stephen将人压在自己身下伸手去够放套子的抽屉。

随着抽屉被拉开的声音，Stephen对着一抽屉的花花绿绿以为自己看错了。有各种避孕套，玩具，甚至还有两幅手铐。Stephen眨了眨眼，缓缓望着在他身下因为信息素而呼吸急促的Omega，低沉而缓慢地喊了一声对方的名字：“Tony……”

“有什么问题吗？”Tony也冲他眨眼。

回应Tony的是Stephen起身扯自己身上的衣服的举动。Tony陷在床上将小臂横在自己口鼻前，歪着头看着Stephen的动作以及除去衣料后的身材。信息素让他轻哼着浑身发软，后边已经开始分泌自体润滑。他趁着Stephen脱下最后布料的时间半撑起身子够到了一个橙色外包装的套子，用牙齿将它撕开。

Stephen抬起Tony的一条腿进入他。快感像是冲刷着砂砾的滚烫浪花，包裹着洗刷着周而复始，取悦着他们，又俘获着他们。铺散在床上的浴袍是孔雀蓝的，映衬着Tony滚烫的躯体，像是沉入水面后飘散开来的薄纱。

泛起的细小酥麻仿佛打着旋，生出枝叶和花朵来。

Tony看着Stephen将用过的套子扔到一边。他微微仰头用侧脸微微磨蹭了一下Stephen的胸肌，呼吸着从他身上传来令人头晕目眩的茶香。Stephen微不可查地皱眉，然后一副漫不经心的样子问他：“你今天好像很累的样子？”

Tony不准备回答这句话，他在实验室呆了大概二十个小时，已经两天一夜没合眼。他只是抿了抿嘴唇。

“你让我感觉呆在你身边我就只是个普通人Tony微微抬了抬头去看Stephen那双让他难得觉得比自己眼睛还好看到的眸子，磨蹭过结实的肌肉的感觉好极了。他解释了一句，“我就是说你对我的态度……很，平淡。”

Stephen的嘴角微微拉起了一个一闪即逝的自嘲笑容。他微哼了一声调整姿势，让Tony的脑袋搁在他胸口：“怎么，世界不是围着你转的让你失望了？”

“世界当然是围着我转的，漂亮的家伙，因为是我转起了这个世界。”Tony丝毫不客气，微微翻白眼。

两个人都顿了顿，Tony听见了Stephen的嗓音：“哦，是吗？这时候是不是我跪下来亲吻你脚背的时候了？”

“别，别——”Tony发出嗤的一声鼻音，“让我偶尔休息会儿吧。万人敬仰也是挺累的。”

Stephen陷入了沉默。他的脑子里闪过了——也就大概是他自己的一生吧。再次开口的时候，Stephen试图让自己的声音漫不经心：“哦……你在你队友身边都不能放松吗？”

沉默让Stephen有些害怕。他几乎是问出口这个问题的那一刻意识到了这个问题的越线。他想收回自己的问题，不过Tony率先开口了。

“没有，没有。我的队友如你所知也都是超级英雄，和他们在一起更多我就只是钢铁侠。”Tony说这一句的时候翻身直接压上了Stephen，他勾起一个笑容，眼睛里闪着光芒，“我还是挺喜欢，和一个把我当成同类的普通人在一起的。”

Stephen一时间几乎失去了说话的能力，只能用强大的自控力面不改色地看着Tony附身趴在他身上吻下来。黏湿的纠缠和旋转，你推我搡。接吻的缝隙中Stephen低低地问Tony：“你是喜欢被当成同类，还是只是觉得一个普通人更好被控制？世界都是围着你转的不是吗……”

Tony“噗嗤”地笑出声。Stephen听见了金属的清脆响声，然而Tony用力将他吻回枕头里，喀啦的声音响起来的时候Stephen才意识到自己被拷在了床头，Tony带着得意地望着他：“不知道这个能回答你的问题吗？”

Stephen失笑地望着那个得意洋洋的Omega：“好吧，你准备把我到骑哭吗？”

Tony飞速地愣了一下，然后恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Stephen，甚至两腮都气鼓鼓起来了一瞬间。那是那个甚至有些可爱的生气的表情很快变成了一个魅惑的一字笑，Tony用致命的音色说着：“那你可别哭得太难看。”

声音像是掺了闪粉的微黏液体缓缓淌过。Tony微微思索了一下，他咬住下唇低下头，豁出去了一样伸手握住了自己的性器。Tony眨眨眼睛，试图将紧张和掉进眼睛里的汗水一同眨出去。他向后挪了挪，用臀部挨着已经再次开始半勃的性器，在Stephen的注视下缓缓抚慰自己。他嘴里溢出故意处理过的婉转呻吟，缓缓摆动腰肢，像是难耐般磨蹭着Stephen的小腹。滑腻的清液被蹭的到处都是，随着呻吟声愈发急促起来，Tony终于抬眼看了一眼眼睛愈来愈暗的Stephen。

那双蓝绿色的眸子里燃烧着黑色的火。Tony满意地笑起来，露出一点牙齿，然后他缓慢地舔过它们。

手铐发出清脆剧烈的哐一声。

Tony透过有些恍惚的眼睛去观察Stephen的表情。他脸上蒸腾起的粉红里不知有多少是紧张和害羞，又有多少是被浓烈到苦涩的茶香熏得情迷意乱。他喘息着揉了揉自己的胸口，发出一声半是不满半是舒服的呻吟。他重新撕开了一个一个套子，微微向后撤一些，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，微微含住那枚套子然后趴下去帮Alpha带上。

“Tony……”Stephen本就低沉的嗓音哑的可怕，空气中绽放到烂熟的花香挑战着他的理智，“解开我。”

Tony这时候倒是开口的毫不犹豫，声音像是被情欲的的火焰烟熏到透：“那你哭啊！”

Stephen无法自控地再次用力扯了一把自己的手腕。实木的床头发出轻微木质纤维崩裂的声音。手腕传来的勒痛刺激着Alpha的大脑，让一向理智的人像是野兽般露出尖利的犬齿。

Tony发出了两声胜利的哼声。他缓缓用自己发软的手撑住Alpha的腹肌，摸了一把那个即将进入自己的家伙，然后缓缓对准坐下去。

Stephen粗喘着绷紧了全身的肌肉死盯着Omega用他打开自己的身体。手软腿软的家伙不得不停下来弓着身子想要歇一会儿，然而Stephen一个猛烈的顶胯换来一声尖叫。

以Tony的经验，他丝毫没有想到Stephen竟然敢冒着受伤的危险就这样直接顶进来——他此刻浑身发软，如果一个脱力就可能会坐偏角度和位置，那对于Alpha来说可不是闹着玩的。

可偏偏Stephen就敢，而且丝毫没有给Tony休息的时间，仅仅几下顶弄就准确地顶到了生殖腔口。Tony还没来得及换个让自己稍微舒服点的姿势就发出一声哽住的短促呻吟。他再次听见了一声剧烈的木头和金属的闷响，以及Alpha喉咙里的低吼。

Tony那一瞬间有点慌了，他开始觉得自己好像闹过头了。他的脑海中飞速闪过了是否要服软的念头，抬头看了一眼基本完好无损的床头，又觉得自己高估这个人了。他趴下喘息着绞紧后边换来Alpha喉咙深处的一声，借着这个机会调整了一下自己的姿势，然后扭着腰坐下去。

Stephen丝毫不愿意配合地向上顶胯，于是Tony又发出了一声拔高的短促呻吟。他微微睁眼去看濒临失控的Stephen，干脆松开咬死的牙关让更多的呻吟飘出唇角。Tony扭着腰迎合着Stephen的撞击，感受着Alpha愈发失控的信息素，在空气中也在他的理智里横冲直撞。

没过几分钟，Tony就已经累得不行了。餍足了的身体本就疲惫，在信息素的气味中开始昏昏欲睡，然而逐渐开始摸索出规律的Stephen已经开始一次比一次更狠地撞击Omega的生殖腔口。Tony被自己的喘息声噎到，额头贴上Stephen的胸口，艰难地寻找说话的缝隙：“哈啊……哈…等…停一下……”

Stephen垂眼望着棕色的碎发凌乱散落，被汗水黏在自己的锁骨和胸口。他低喘着从喉咙里去叫人：“Tony……”

Alpha的信息素席卷而过，Alpha的声音像是在命令那边沉沉嘶哑地碾压过来：“解开。”

Tony艰难地抬眼去看双眼发红的Alpha，汗水染湿了一整张脸。他踌躇一下，不知怎么将这句话理解成了——你解开我，我才好停下。

Tony伸出手颤栗着摸索手铐的钥匙，被顶得有些受不了。他的手根本无法对准手铐的锁孔，尝试了几次都以失败告终。Tony几乎要哭出声来，一边低低呜咽一边试图解开。

圆润的头部猝不及防地顶开已经被操得松软的入口，惹来一声尖叫。Tony手猛烈地一抖，一股尖锐的酸软顺着小腹迅速地四下蹿开，钥匙随着一声脆响直接掉到了床后边。进入生殖腔的快感铺满了两个人的理智，等Stephen反应过来的时候，Tony已经窝在他的胸口睡着了。

“Tony？”他试着移动了一下自己的身子，唤醒Tony。Omega一动不动，紧闭的双眼下写满了疲惫。

Stephen静静地看着睡着的人，视线扫过他的眉眼和嘴唇，最终一切化为一声轻微的叹息。Stephen冲着没有关紧的卧室门，生怕惊醒对方般轻轻喊了一嗓子：“Cloak！”

几秒后，一个红色的领子从门外探进来。忠心耿耿的小斗篷顺着门缝溜了进来，悬在床上似乎在观察被拷在床头的主人和陷入沉睡的Tony。它看起来有些为难，然后缓缓抖动自己的下摆张开来，最终盖在了两个人汗湿的身上。

“……”

Stephen一时间不知道该说些什么，他用右手指了指床后边：“帮我去捡一下钥匙开锁。就在这下边。”

Cloak这才明白过来，它保持着大部分覆盖在两人身上的姿势，探下去下摆的一角，不一会儿就勾出了钥匙，贴心地帮Stephen解开。法师立即将那个手铐甩到一边，摸了一下自己被勒出一圈红痕的手腕，缓缓从Tony身体里先退了出来。

Omega发出一声小小的咕哝声。

Stephen歪头对Cloak说了声谢谢，他抱着Tony简单地用热水冲了冲，又细心地用浴巾裹上擦干，然后给Tony将床上的床单换了一个，熟练地将用过的那个塞进洗衣机，又将卧室的空调开到一个合适的温度。做完这一切，他对着餐桌上还剩下的半杯红酒出神了一瞬间。

斗篷飘过来，摊开袍角露出它一直拿着的悬戒和钥匙递给Stephen。

Stephen嗯了一声接过了那些。斗篷重新变回外套的样子，披在了至尊法师的身上。Stephen再次望了一眼拿瓶红酒，将木塞往瓶口里塞了塞，拿过那剩余的半杯一饮而尽。

因为过度氧化有些微微发酸并不能掩盖这是一瓶顶级红酒的事实。Stephen微微思索了一下，他发觉自己宁愿这是一杯茶。

Stephen对着自己摇摇头。

他不能离开圣所太久，没有人知道突发状况会不会在下一秒发生。Stephen定了定神，他压下门把手走了出去，这回还不忘锁好了门。


	5. Chapter 5

这回入侵的是一种以痛苦为食的小东西。从法师的视角来看，他门黑漆漆的，像一只浑身长着黑漆漆触手的大号蜱虫，吃饱后能长得极大。它们不知道从哪个维度来到这里，用尖牙咬住猎物，用黑色触手给人们制造痛苦供他们为食。解决它们倒是不费劲，问题是如何在他们进入任何城市并造成恐慌之前拦截住这一大群魔法生物。

这些东西空着肚皮的时候极小一只，一旦某一只不小心跑掉就有可能造成，鬼知道什么后果。眼看着它们扩散开来的范围越来越大，Stephen叹了口气。他今早才送走了两位来自Asgard寻找父亲的神，他们造成了不小的破坏——雷神的锤子砸破了至圣所三堵墙，六个玻璃柜子，并且还伤到了一个法器和无数装饰品。几十分钟后他从感觉到不对赶到那里的时候，只剩下一大片被烧焦了的草坪和那个锤子的碎屑在地上。

不过无论如何，他们终于是离开地球了。而转眼而来的就是这些小家伙。生活就是这样，“充实”而“快乐”。

他侧过头去叫不远处亚裔胖胖的法师：“王，叫所有人来帮忙的法师都撤回去吧。”

“什么？”王愣了一下，以为自己听错了，“你要一个人对付他们吗？”

“对……我准备用一个大型法术，你和大家一起都撤回去吧。”Stephen顿了顿，说了一个并不全算是谎的谎言。

他说完这句打开了一个传送门，重新回到了那个他刚刚好不容易掌控住的维度裂缝旁边。他感受着自己的同伴一个个回到了Kama-taj，他深吸了一口气，从不知道哪里掏出一个手帕，叠好了咬在嘴里然后闭上了眼睛。

他闭上眼睛，而胸口的Agommoto之眼缓缓睁开，露出里边的时间宝石绿色的光芒。其中一缕绿色缓缓卷上他的左手手腕，而捏着另一个法诀的右手手腕则被模糊的白色小阵法包裹着。两缕雾气般的光芒缓缓缠上过Stephen的身体，然后猛地穿胸而过，并在那里融合。

一声闷哼从那里响起来。一千多次死亡的记忆连同着记忆所带来的疼痛在一瞬间猛烈地从大脑深处被翻出来。Stephen在利用时间宝石和一个帮助回忆的法术唤醒了他在车祸、那之后的绝望和破碎，以及那一千多次死亡时所经历的一切。所有的一切一齐涌上，它们所带来的疼痛在一瞬间冲进他的头颅几乎生理性的将头骨挤碎。

如果不是那块他事先咬进嘴里的手帕，可能Stephen会真正意义地咬碎自己的牙，全靠Cloak扶着他才没让Stephen跪在地上。

强烈到几乎将他击晕又在同时将他生生唤醒的痛苦几乎是在一瞬间吸引了所有魔法生物的注意，那对于他们来说就像是致命的食物香气。他们开始朝着Stephen的方向飞速聚拢。他能看到自己的小腿上很快密密麻麻爬满了一大圈，那些生物飞速地用尖牙咬紧它，飞速地涨大。Stephen在自己最后晕过去之前用力扯开那个被自己暂时封上的维度裂口。Cloak拽着他飞起来，像是一道无形的墙猛烈地推过去那样，所有的扬尘，和造成扬尘的黑色魔法生物都被猝不及防之下直接被推回了裂缝里。

Stephen低吟了几声咒语，空间魔法像是针线一般一点点将裂口缝上。脱力的法师一瞬间半跪在了地上喘息。大脑的自动保护机制下刚刚的记忆迅速的模糊，刚刚的一切都好像是不真实。可是他依旧浑身都在颤抖。他大口呼吸试图从周围汲取氧气让它们充斥肺叶。

Stephen微微拍拍Cloak，斗篷贴心地带他离地飞起一些。Stephen用他抖得比平时还要更厉害的手指开启了一个传送门。斗篷缓缓鼓动着下摆带着他穿过那里。

“Stephen。”王大老远就看见了Stephen苍白的脸色，他跑过来担忧地问着，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，只是有点累了，需要休息一会儿。”Stephen几乎要下意识摇头了，但他还是说了谎。

能力越大，责任越大——就好像军队中将军可以去安慰受伤的士兵，而不是反过来。他是保护整个地球的至尊法师，是一颗无限宝石的拥有者，Kama-taj的中枢神经，无论有什么都该是他扛着，而全世界没有一个人可以分担他的痛苦。

Stephen回到房间摸出绷带给自己的小腿做简单的止血，然后Cloak的袍角从床头摸过来了一个手机。

Stephen愣了一下。他看了一眼浮在半空中的Cloak，然后下意识地接了过来，然后打开了短信界面。上一次是一周之前的事了。一来一去之间的通讯十分简短。他的手指在他能反应过来之前，已经将那条简讯发了出去。

有时间吗？

几乎是刚按完发送，Stephen就后悔了。他手忙脚乱地去寻找有没有可以撤回那条还没发出去的短信的方法。然而进度条在一瞬间就走完了，短信已经被发了出去。Stephen发出了一声懊恼的喉音。Tony自己需要背负的那些就已经够多的了，想必没兴趣分担自己的那点破事。更何况，不坦白自己的身份而待在Tony身边的每一秒都是煎熬，强烈的负罪感撕扯着他，可时间拖得越久他月没办法开口——更不要提现在。

他将没有动静的手机和一串钥匙揣进兜里，用自己还发软的两条腿撑住身体朝着圣所门外走去。他需要一点真正的肉体上的活动来缓解自己还没完全挨过去的心悸和肌肉痉挛。

手机突兀地响了一声，Stephen愣了一下看了一眼，是Tony给他的信息——有，半个小时后到。

Cloak推了他一把，让Stephen意识到自己还在马路中间。他朝前踉跄了两步，踩上人行横道，继续朝着那幢公寓走去。

进到屋子里边的时候，整件小公寓都显得安静而没有生气。Stephen照例将悬戒和钥匙交给Cloak，斗篷颇有些担忧地用变成外套后的袖子拍了拍Stephen的脸，被法师拨弄开了：“伙计，别闹了。”

Stephen说完这句就继续萎靡不振地窝在了沙发里。他和Tony可是不止一次在这个沙发上干起来过，所以也不知是不是错觉，他还能闻见隐隐的信息素味道。大部分他离开这间屋子之前也会在哪里站一会儿或者就像现在这样沙发上窝一会儿，然后再斗志昂扬地重新回到独属于他一个人的战场去打那些他只能赢的战斗。

他是被Tony叫醒的。Stephen带着还没刚睡醒的茫然望了一眼Tony，旋即意识到了自己的处境差点没跳起来。他一眼看见了正老老实实挂在衣架上的“魔浮外套”，松了口气，缓缓撑着自己坐了起来，看着Tony朝后一步双手抱胸，挑挑眉：“发生什么了，怎么突然主动叫我来了？”

Stephen被稍微噎了一句，不知道该怎么答，只好揉着额角有点心虚地辩解：“没有发生什么的时候我不能约你吗？”

Tony看起来微微愣了一下，似乎有些困惑地看着Stephen想看他是不是在说谎。一直到Stephen缓缓收拾了一下自己凌乱的衣服和发型，Tony才反应过来一般勾出一个有点掩饰的笑：“我可是很忙的。”

“是呀，忙着拯救世界。”Stephen嘟囔。

“嘿，我要忙的可不光是拯救世界。”Tony说着走向已经站起来了的Stephen，手指漫不经心地勾过他的领口，冲他眨眼，“可能在你想象中超级英雄恨不得像每天吃饭那样拯救世界。才不是，拯救世界可是个严肃的大事，很多人可能会死。”

Stephen因为这句话轻微地噗嗤笑了出来。他看见了Tony微微的皱眉，尴尬地敛了敛笑容——我只是很高兴你会这么说。

然而Tony已经松开了他。Omega先松了松自己领口的领带，然后将西服外套随手扔到一边，抬眼看了一眼Stephen：“我还没问你上回你是怎么把手铐解开的呢，很厉害嘛。”

Stephen没有改变任何脸色，只是很平静地看着Tony，手缓缓地滑到他的后腰，搬出自己早就想好的理由：“我够到钥匙了。”

Tony挑挑眉。

然后他们的唇齿撕咬在了一起。Stephen扣着Tony的后脑，咽下怀里Omega因为自己的信息素而发出的一声呻吟。他们将彼此推到墙壁上，Stephen握着Tony的腰将他抱到餐桌上将上衣脱下去，隔着昂贵的衬衫布料舔弄乳手的位置。被唾液浸湿布料磨蹭着开始挺立的两点，Tony难耐地抱住Alpha在自己胸口的后脑发出一声呻吟，像是推拒又像是不想让他离开。

双腿的布料被扯下，进入的快感让Stephen轻而易举地在信息素中失了至少一半理智。他不再压抑自己，一下便有准又狠地撞上了生殖腔口。

Tony几乎是立即在喉咙深处发出一声闷哼。在非发情期没有中间过度直接被撞上敏感脆弱的入口，那样感受一点也不好，几乎只有疼痛没有快感。Tony的指甲几乎要嵌进Stephen的皮肤，一口狠咬在Stephen的肩膀。

疼痛的感觉仿佛唤醒了两条小腿密密麻麻被的伤口。Stephen的理智被换回来些。他低低倒抽气，几乎下意识地要将Tony直接从自己身上撕下来按在桌子上，不过他生生忍住了。

“嘶…我又弄疼你了？”对于这种情况有了经验的Stephen低低地吐出一口气，揽着Tony的腰在人耳边半开玩笑地问着，换来Tony的瞪视。Stephen放缓了速度缓缓摆腰，听着Tony带着浓重鼻音的低喘下意识地扭腰盘住Stephen的腰。Stephen压低身子让自己贴得离Omega更近了一些。

“天呐……”Tony在逐渐浓重的Alpha信息素中哽了声音，“我应该给你买一片茶园，然后我们可以在那里试试。”

液体沸腾，汽化的二氧化氢变成透明的气泡争先恐后地朝山翻滚，掀起一片白色的水雾，茶叶上下翻飞旋转，舒展开锯齿状边缘的绿叶，将杯里的透明液体染成淡黄，淡褐，深褐色，然后开出一朵淡色的花来。

“呃哈…啊……操…哈啊……”

Stephen掐着Tony腰的力度有些过于大了，留下发青发红的指印，但是没人在意那个。他低喘着垂头看着Tony情迷意乱的样子，忽然附身下意识地在Omega的脖子上轻轻用牙齿含住血管用力舔吻出一个红色的印子，许是又弄疼了Tony，他难耐地摆头，半揽在Stephen后背上的手用力掐了一把。

Stephen骤然清醒过来，和Tony拉开距离。在“自己的”Omega身上留下自己的痕迹几乎是Alpha的本能，然而除了两个人第一次时候那次双方都有些失控的性爱，后来的他们总是理智而控制的。毕竟他们两个是曾经在Tony发情到普通Omega已经烧光理智的时候还可以讨论安全套和床的两个人。

Stephen只能在心里勉强安慰自己——这都怪今天实在是太累了。

他身下的Tony嗅起来就像是绽放的味道。Stephen微微侧开头的去追寻那双嘴唇。他们交缠着吻在一起，两条舌头纠缠着双双有急切到吞掉对方的架势。他的手伸入Tony因为快感而剧烈弓起的腰后部，直接将Omega拉了起来，在Tony的惊呼中将他抱了起来。

感受着Tony咬紧自己的力度和下意识缠得更紧的腿，两个人纠缠着侧摔到一旁的墙上。他能感受到指缝间溢出的软肉和下意识摆动的腰胯。这样的体位让Omega的浑身都忍不住微微颤抖起来。太深了……

Tony从肺里挤出最后的空气发出一声尖叫般的哀鸣，然后就变成了黏腻的喘息。Stephen最终将两个人一起扔在床里。因为向下倒的带来的惯力，头部猝不及防地刺入柔软的腔体，换来Tony带上哭腔的喊声，生出被顶破刺穿的错觉。这样由上至下的攻击让Tony格外承受不住，下意识地摇头，用手胡乱抓过Alpha光裸的皮肤，扭腰想躲，求饶不受控制地向外吐出，他甚至不知道自己说了些什么。

逐渐膨大的顶端在墙体内的掠夺完全打乱了Tony的节奏，只剩下断续的拔高呻吟和带着哭腔的喘息。哪怕有个Beta此刻误入此地都可能会被那样浓烈的信息素直接熏个跟头，Stephen低吼着难耐摆头，那样甜腻勾人的Omega信息素刺激着他的Alpha的本能，快感冲击着理智，他下意识地想寻找腺体的位置。

快感让眼前的世界的开始不真实，他终是忍不住，一侧头狠狠撕咬在枕头上。Tony微微哆嗦着发出一声呜咽着的短促拔高尖叫，甬道剧烈收缩着挤压，像是要榨干他身上的Alpha。

高潮才堪堪过去，夺回理智的Stephen便立即在Tony注意到之前松开了嘴里咬着的枕头侧过头去，不着痕迹微微弓起身子用额头贴着Tony的肩膀，极其轻微地嗅着Omega身上沾染着的自己和Tony本人的味道——他现在再做这一套动作已经十分熟练了。

Alpha专用的套有帮助快速消退结的作用。Alpha微微拢住身下的人，又兀自倒向一边。Stephen胸口发出两声只有自己听得清的闷哼，然后他捏着套子根部将两个人分开。Tony还没从那样剧烈的高潮中缓过来，他的胸口还在剧烈起伏，潮湿的喘息里下意识地夹杂上了一声有些不满的声音。

Stephen只是定定地看了看Tony额前汗湿的碎发。

Tony还在剧烈的喘息，侧过头去用那双勉强恢复了些清明的眼睛望了望Stephen。他顿了顿咽下一些唾液，似乎想说什么却又闭了嘴，依然有些失焦的眼睛依旧盯着Stephen，眼眶里的泪水因为这个动作而滚滚滑落。

他胡乱抹了一把自己的脸。Stephen注意到了对方微微皱起的眉毛，微微移开目光去看别处。

Tony的电话就是在这时候想起来的，他显然也听见了，于是用小臂遮住眼睫嘴里发出抱怨的咕哝。不过电话铃声很快就停了，Stephen侧过头，小心翼翼地斟酌了一下，生怕触碰Tony的雷区，才用高潮后慵懒的声线随意问出口：“你不用接那个电话吗？我回避一下？”

“别管他。”Tony抱怨着凑得离Stephen更近了一些。他蹭到Stephen身上咬住Alpha的耳朵。Stephen从善如流地回应着对方的主动，两个人在床上滚作一团。

那个恼人的电话又响了起来。

Stephen有些条件反射般地立即起了身，而Tony喉咙里发出一声丧气愤怒的声音，他顿了顿说道：“最好别让我知道是谁在这个时候打过来，我去接……”

Tony这么说着，就要从Stephen和床之间的缝隙里翻下床，结果差点没鼻子找地。还好Stephen牢牢拉住了浑身瘫软无力的Omega，微微叹了口气，自己坐起来，又想到了Tony手机里可能会藏有多少机密，顿了顿侧过头去看Tony：“我帮你去拿？”

Tony含糊地“哦”了一声。

Stephen拿到电话的时候，对方已经挂了，屏幕上只剩下了两个未接电话的提示和现在的时间和日期。Stephen微微皱了皱眉，目光落到了手机的日期上。他总觉得这个日期有些……熟悉？他说不上来。今天难道是什么特殊的日子？

他将手机递给半蜷缩在床上的Tony。后者恹恹望了Stephen一眼，伸手接了手机。他只看了一眼在Stephen还没来得及出去之前就把手机随手甩到了一边。Stephen从发愣中回过神来有些惊愕的看了一眼Tony。

“不用管它。”Tony懒洋洋地用脚顺着Stephen的腿蹭，“在想什么？”

“嗯…只是觉得今天的日期很眼熟。”Stephen决定不去想那些，他重新压上去隔着被子的一角吻过Tony的胸口，并心虚地看了一眼对方脖子上分外显眼的吻痕。Tony口中发出舒服的喟叹，语气中带上了一点打趣和戏谑：“嗯…你初恋的生日吗？”

……生日？

Stephen瞬间呆了一下。他终于想起今天是什么日子了。是自己的生日。鬼知道他有多少年没庆祝过自己的生日了。因为他实在没什么可以邀请一同庆生的朋友，又自觉一个人对自己唱生日歌吃蛋糕无趣又无聊，工作又忙。

但他只愣了一下，下一秒就含含糊糊地冲Tony说：“今天是我的生日。”

“……哦。”Tony半天才回了一句，听起来兴致缺缺。Stephen抬起头来看着Tony的表情，立即看见了Omega看起来兴致不高的表情。Stephen顿时皱了皱眉，有些犹豫要不要继续下去，又不知该怎么叫停。

那句你怎么了在嘴边绕了绕，又想到那两通没能接通的电话。那句关心最终还是没说出口，只能憋出一句：“我有点累了。”

Tony眼中有着一闪即逝的惊讶，肩膀微微放松下来的，表情旋即变成了戏谑：“年纪大了？”

Stephen压抑着翻白眼的冲动，他起身下地，嘴角扯了扯声线有些挑衅：“你先能下地正常走路再说这句话吧。”

他走进浴室的时候将水调到了最大，给Tony一点处理自己事情的时间。他在沥沥的水声中微微不知道为什么叹了口气，想着自己今天如果晚上消失一晚上王是不是能理解，但又担心着下一场入侵是什么时候。Tony在他反应过来前磨蹭着用赤裸的脚掌蹭着地钻进浴室，Stephen眨眨眼睛——怎么这么快。

他在水声的掩饰下漫不经心地开口：“你处理……”

然后Tony搂着他的脖子给了他一个缠绵的吻。

Stephen心脏跳漏了一拍，他惊愕地望着小个子的Omega，后者自顾自地扶着Stephen在热水下冲头，他含糊地大声说了句：“好吧，生日快乐。”

Tony说完这句微微侧过头去，Stephen透过水汽望着Omega的下颌棱角。Tony在热水中的声音有点得意洋洋，享受着Stephen微微架着他支撑着他体重的动作问着：“你不会是因为今天你生日才会想叫我来的吧，啧……Tony Stark亲自陪你过生日什么的，你知道多少人光想想这个就激动到能晕过去吗？”

Stephen的嘴角又扯了扯，他的心里微微动了一下，不得不说Ton说的有些让他心动，也许他可以仗着自己今天过生日问Tony愿不愿意一起吃个饭什么的，万一这个人真的同意了呢……两个人的身体碰在一起，他微微低头冲Tony说：“别自作多情，我只是从来不过生日，所以根本没注意到的而已。”

Tony翻了个白眼，毫不客气地嘲讽：“你是不过生日，还是没钱过生日啊？承认自己年纪大了有那么难吗——嘴比你小伙计还硬。”

“你要试试吗？”Stephen危险地眯了眯眼睛。任何一个Alpha都受不了被人一而再再而三地怀疑自己不行。

然而Tony冲他眨眨眼睛，直接从Stephen逐渐收紧的胳膊之间溜走了。


	6. Chapter 6

“我进去了。”Tony对着通讯器那头说着，独自一人飞进这幢建筑最核心的控制室。他对着错综复杂的电脑线路微微哼了声，随便点了两个键。

屏幕亮起来的时候Stephen的照片忽然出现在了上边。Tony的动作僵住。

另一个屏幕是九宫格形状的九个实时监控，Tony看着监视器里黄昏的曼哈顿，摄像头显然在轻微移动——他很快明白过来这是九个人正在以不同的方向接近Stephen所住的那个奇怪的私人博物馆。

“保持不要动，Mr. Stark，这样对我们都好不是吗？”声音从他的身后传来，Tony僵住身体没有回头，“不然你的这位地下情人可就要没命了。”

Tony顿了顿，他终于微微偏过头：“你威胁我？我最讨厌被人威胁了。”

“那是因为你知道他有用。”对方皮笑肉不笑地坐下，说着，“为什么不坐下呢Stark先生，你看，我的小伙子正在敲他的门了。顺带一提他叫什么来着——Stephen Strange对吧。”

Tony感觉低吼已经从嗓子深处迸发出来，从牙缝里往外挤去：“你敢——”

“你为什么不从你的战甲里出来，然后坐下呢Stark先生？这样的话，我们好谈谈我想要什么。”对方笑眯眯地望着Tony，眼睛里分明确是十足十的威胁。

Tony艰难地看了看那些聚集在Stephen那个诡异私人博物馆的九个人，微微动了一下。

对方做了个请的动作。

Tony咬着牙，让Mark47从前方打开。他的脸色黑的能滴水，并没有坐下，而是朝前一步，前倾身体极具攻击性地警告着：“你要是敢动他一根头发……”

对方因为Tony的气势而微微瑟缩一下，强硬地反驳：“坐下。”

Alpha的信息素气势汹汹地铺开来试图压制住Omega，然而Tony不为所动地站在原地死盯着他。陌生的Alpha气息只让他感到恶心。他的拳头捏的青白。

“好吧，看来你是不相信我会做什么咯？”对方看起来有些恼羞成怒，看起来因为没有能如愿看到Tony屈服的样子而暴跳如雷，他冲着一个麦克吼叫着命令，“把门踹开，把那个倒霉的医生给我揪出来——”

Tony脑子嗡地白了一下，而从屏幕那头传来的剧烈踹门声音阻止了他愤怒的咆哮。Tony仓皇地睁大眼，带着点惊恐看着屏幕里一个人猛地踹了一下门。

然后，门没踹开。

人来人往的曼哈顿大街上，显然反复多次暴力踹门不太现实，会很快招来行人的注意，随后惹来一系列麻烦。对方顿了顿，在Tony刚刚松了口气的时候拿出一个似乎是小型激光切割刀的玩意儿，开始对着门锁的部位精准的进行切割。

Tony的心又提了起来。微弱的灰烟飘散过后，看上去古老又脆弱的大门依然巍然不动。

沉寂了两秒后，Tony对着那个笑容终于是有点僵住的反派十分诚恳地说着：“挺尴尬的。下回你们应该先排练一下的。哦，等等，我忘了你们没有机会有下回了。”

那个人的显而易见地攥紧了椅子的把手，他额角的青筋猛跳，冷汗从额头滚落：“无论用什么办法总之——”

就在他这句话吼道一半的时候，在门口的那个实时监控突然一点面子也不给的变成了一片没有信号的雪花。那个倒霉的反派瞪大了眼睛，似乎有些难以置信，从剩余的八个监控来看他们似乎在快速跑动支援那个失踪了的人的路上——旋即他们的信号也一个个消失成了一片灰色背景的闪烁白点。

Tony似笑非笑地发出了夸张的叹息声：“唉，真的，我都替你尴尬。”

对方近乎惊恐又恨恨地去看Tony，双眼通红，像是要突出眼眶。Tony一扁嘴，他懒得跟这个人废话，直接一个抬手——然而后者的动作比Tony还快，他直接手疾眼快地猛拍在了一个红色的按钮上。

那是干什么的——Tony还没来得及把这句问题问出来，就已经意识到答案。整幢建筑随着一声轰然巨响颤抖起来，面前的视线变成红色。

Tony的视线定格于对方有些狰狞的笑容，下意识地飙出一句脏话，被旋即而来的冲击波击飞，红色的火光包裹了他的视线，烧灼感一瞬间传来。幸而接手了战甲控制权的Friday在几乎是爆炸的那一瞬间短暂让战甲飞快地冲了过去包裹住了棕发的男人，推进器加大力度躲过了整块塌陷的水泥，朝着建筑外层冲去。

控制室在建筑的最中心和深处，他们最后一下直撞在了一大块水泥板上，然而Tony没注意那个。战甲的减震系统足够好，甚至能支撑一微秒之内的百公里加速度，只是他现在整个后背和前胸都在痛，他摔在地上，第一件事是爬起来看了一眼被整个炸塌的建筑和猛烈燃烧起来的火焰：“Friday，灭火装置，并搜查是否有任何生物存活的迹象。我不能让他或者出去。”

说完这一切，Tony才短暂的放松，让自己陷入眼前空茫的沉寂。

金属质感的女声响起：“Boss，您还好吗？”

“你觉得呢——他还活着吗？”Tony简直不想说话。

“检测到微弱生物信号，然而正在减弱。Boss你要把他挖出来吗？”

Tony微微叹了口气，他挣扎着从放松中爬起来，眨着眼睛恢复视线，浑身酸软。他低低抱怨一句，随后说道：“给Stephen发个短信，告诉他一个小时后老地方见，这次我有事情，他必须到，不然我亲自去找他。”

“好的，boss，已发送。”

Tony这才微微松了口气，他撑着自己的膝盖咬着牙在战甲的支撑下站起来，然后缓慢的升空朝着那片废墟飞去。

一个短信的框口忽而跳出来：

好

大概过一会儿，又跳出来一条。

是什么事？我今天很累了

Tony的嘴角微微扯了一下，然后将对话框直接关掉，不准备再看也不准备再回复了。他跌跌撞撞地用手和斥力炮开出一条路来——那个人之前用Stephen威胁他，如果不亲眼看见他的尸体Tony是不会放心的。

当然如果能抓活的也挺好。Vision脑袋顶上那个心灵宝石简直无痛审讯必备神器。

不过看起来这次他们对付的反派就只是一个相较于那些奇奇怪怪的外星人和特异功能者来说十分普通的反派了。他没有能撑过这场爆炸——Tony反复确认了对方的DNA信息并对比骨架构后确定了这个人真的就是他要寻找的人，旋即微微叹了口气，直了直身体。

Tony的脑子一时间很乱，大量的信息全部如潮水般涌进来。他抿了抿嘴，又将其中一大部分赶了出去，于是潮水又褪去，只剩下一点点着实是赶不走的东西。

Tony反复确定了对方已经死透了，微微叹了口气。

他朝着纽约的方向飞去，通知通讯器的另一边这边的情况让人来清扫战场。

于是当Stephen带着一身疲惫走进那间屋子的时候，没有看见Tony。他看了看手表——自己迟到了十分钟。他疑惑地皱皱眉，然后听见了卧室传来的隐约的声音。他紧张地捏紧了拳头，轻轻拍拍自己的身上化作外套的Cloak，做出戒备的姿势朝着卧室走去，小心地推开虚掩的门——

他愣了一下，呆呆地看着疲惫地躺在床上似乎陷入沉睡的Tony。他穿着黑灰色块的贴身衣窝成一团，脸垂在胸口看不大清楚。他的战甲守护在他的床边一动不动，从上边的熏黑，剐蹭和凹陷俩看，这个人大概是刚经历了一场大战。Stephen微微直了直脊背，放松下来，缓缓走向Tony。

他坐在床边，伸出手微微握住Tony的指尖。

然而他忽然被反手握住了。Stephen呆了一下，下意识地想要抽回，却发现Tony似乎没有醒，只是微微发出困倦的鼻音调整了一下姿势：“痛……”

Stephen脸上的表情僵了僵。他抬头微微看了看那个站在那里似乎在监视着自己的战甲，微微收紧手指。他微微凑近一些，尽力放轻放柔声音问道：“哪里疼？”

Tony似乎是想回答，但是不知为什么连一个音节都没有发出。他看上去挣扎着，一边用力试图发音一边用力阻止自己。

“Tony……”

他开始缩得更紧，手上的力度更大，然后猛烈地痉挛了一下——

“Tony！”

Tony终于骤然睁开了眼睛。

他猛然起床的动作让他两个人的额头撞在了一块去。他们两个一起发出痛呼，然后捂住自己的脑袋。Tony这才注意到他的另一只手正紧紧攥着Alpha的手，而对方的也温柔地回握着自己。

Tony下意识地把手抽了出来。

Stephen正捂着额头发出一声“Gosh”的呻吟，他注意到Tony的动作，目光落到Tony脸上的擦伤和淤痕，嘴唇蠕动了一下，半天说出一句：“你起床的时候不能温柔点吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？我是被你吓醒的啊！……站着说话不腰疼。”Tony疼得泪花都出来了，眼角发红毫无威慑力地瞪着Stephen。

Stephen揉着额头的手顿了一下，他有些尴尬有有些压低声音说着：“说起这个来，你怎么了？突然叫我过来。”

Tony哦了一声，他半撑起身子，有些艰难地试图将身上贴身的灰色衣服向上撩去。Stephen一时间没反应过来，呆呆地看着Tony把衣服脱掉——他这才注意到衣服原本是深灰色的，那些色块是烧焦的灰和——操，伤口。Stephen几乎是下意识想要去帮Tony的忙，但他的目光被Tony从左肩膀延伸到胸口的大片红肿淤青吸引了，那里甚至还有的地方渗着血丝，有着高温灼伤和一些细小的伤口。他猛地倒吸一口气。

“我希望我的骨头没事。”Tony假装没有注意到Stephen难看的脸色般发出一声咕哝，去看Stephen的眼睛，“你得帮我看看。”

“我操，基督耶稣我的天！你得去医院，现在立刻。”Stephen的声音变得尖锐起来，“你得去照个胸片，如果你的肋骨骨折刺进肺叶导致内出血——你居然还敢在这时候睡觉！Tony Stark你到底在想些什么？”

“我还死不了，ok？”Tony看起来有点生气，他瞪着Stephen，“不劳你操心，我的大医生。”

Stephen怒气冲冲地猛然站起来，和Tony拉开距离：“你急冲冲地突然和我说要我必须来找你，然后给我看你的伤口，现在你跟我说不劳我操心？”

“我——！”

两个人互瞪了一眼，然后都别开了眼。Tony死死抿住嘴唇，皮肤因为压力为变白，再缓缓恢复血色。Stephen的声音里听起来有点没底气，僵硬地说着：“抱歉，我不该冲你吼。可以让我看看的伤口吗？”

Tony小小地从鼻腔里发出一点声音，算是答应。在感受到医生有点颤抖的手按住他裸露的皮肤的时候，小小声地补充：“Friday替我扫描过了，只是普通的皮肉伤，内脏受了一点点波及不过基本没什么事。”

“……医药箱。这屋子里有医药箱吗？”Stephen垂了垂眼睑，不知道是不是故意避开了Tony的目光，转过头站起来说，“我想起来了，我去拿。”

Tony看着Stephen的背影飞速地离开。他眨了眨眼睛，脑子里旋绕着该怎么开口问他“你们那里今天有没有被个奇怪的人敲了门他后来怎么样了”这句话问出口。他在飞过来的途中调了监控，试图找出那九个人的踪迹。事情的发展让他大吃一惊——他们九个像是突然开窍了一样，全都跑去警局自首了。

后边的事情显而易见，他飞到这里，琢磨着这件事，然后就莫名其妙地蜷缩在令他安心的信息素味道中沉沉睡去了。Tony都快忘记自己几乎24小时没合眼这件事了。

Stephen拎着医药箱回来了，他打湿了毛巾，搬了个凳子坐在床边，叹了口气。他的手抖得厉害，幸而他也只需要基本的清创，上点药——西医对于淤血也就只能做到这个程度了。这样基本的步骤对于手上的精度没有太大的要求，就算Stephen把碘酒弄的到处都是，也最多就是需要换一张床单和被罩的事情。

“你今天一天都在那个奇怪的私人博物馆吗？”Tony开口，尽量让自己显得像是没话找话地转移话题，而不是刻意的质问。

“什么？”Stephen头也没太起来一下，只是皱了下眉，继续从药箱里拿出碘酒和棉球，“是的。”

Tony目不转睛地盯着帮自己处理伤口的Stephen，尖锐地指出：“你说你很忙。”

“我是说过很累。”Stephen纠正道，竭力不让自己颤抖的手戳到皮肤，他下意识地想控制自己颤抖的手，然而疼痛让他挫败地发出叹息，“那是个挺大的房子，Tony，里边尽是些古老的物件，我今天和那里边的…‘脏东西’做了一整天实际意义上的斗争，是真的精疲力竭了。说起来你为什么不去看专业的医生？我是说你们复仇者联盟我记得有专门的医疗团队？”

“你就是专业的医生。”Tony发出古怪的笑声，他顿了顿，发现Stephen微微支起身子发出了一声有点挫败的恼怒叹息，立即问道，“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”Stephen抬起眼睑看了他一眼，看起来有点恍惚。

Tony指出：“你在叹气。”

“……没事。”

“不，你不像没事的样子。”Tony毫不犹豫地尖锐说着，他坚持觉得Stephen说起医疗队的事是在转移注意力，那个叹气后边肯定有更多意思。他旋即意识到自己的语气太过于强硬了，只好稍微放软了一点，重新说了一遍：“嘿，你可以跟我说的，你能想象那帮人连猫咪找不到了都望复仇者联盟的官方电邮里发吗——‘嘿，我怀疑外星人有想要入侵地球了，他们一定绑架了我的猫，不然他平时每天早上都会回家的’，而且Vision一开始还真的认认真真地一封封回复……呃，抱歉。”

Tony这才注意到Stephen脸上是明显被逗乐了的表情。他冲Tony眨眨眼：“这有什么好抱歉的。”

沉默一时间微微在房间里散播开来，Tony眨眨眼：“你先回答我的问题。你为什么叹气？”

Stephen又笑了起来，看上去被他又逗笑了。然后那个笑容忽的消失，Stephen看了看自己的手，垂了垂头：“真的没事。我只是想下意识地像以前那样控制我的手——但是我没办法——而且那会很痛。”

这个答案不在Tony的考虑范围内，他愣住，忽的意识到他莽莽撞撞地闯进来让Stephen给他处理伤口无异于用刀尖去戳他溃烂的伤口，提醒那个人自己曾经的生活。哦天Tony你他妈每天都在干些什么，为什么永远在搞砸事情！

Tony道歉话哽在喉头，他愣愣看着Stephen继续捏着镊子小心地给他处理伤口，忽然脱口而出：“我的意思是，大部分…只要稍微对于超级英雄的生活有点了解的人，他们都……尽量避免知道关于我们的这些消息。大部分眼里，超英的生活十分光鲜亮丽——拯救世界，然后享受内心巨大的满足感，还有人们鲜花和欢呼。但那都只是表面。这是一个没有退路的职业，超级英雄唯一退休的方法，只有死亡。”

Tony看着Stephen的肩膀猛颤了一下，不知道为什么停不下来地自顾自说下去：“很多人以为，成为一个超级英雄是一条挺胸抬头扬眉吐气，不断抗争命运的路。也许是吧……但在我看来，这是一条注定了不断屈服和失去的路。”他自嘲地笑笑，“屈服于你肩膀上的担子，屈服于你已经已经失去的和你明知道会失去的，屈服于人们对你的期待，屈服于你的过错，屈服于你的会伤害那些真正爱你的人，屈服于那些属于你又不属于你的鲜花和欢呼。”

“可是你不累吗？”Stephen忽然出声，他抬起头飞快地看了一眼Tony又避开他近乎温柔的眼神，“不是为了自己而是为了别人的期望和需要活着。”

“有点。”Tony微微沉思了一下，歪了歪头补充，“不过说到底也是自己亲手选的路，说什么累不累。”

Stephen忽然的凑近让Tony吓了一跳，他睁大眼睛直直望着Stephen，直到后者发出一声鼻音然后用湿毛巾帮他擦了擦脸，发出的一声咕哝：“脏猫。”

“嘿！”Tony有点炸毛，气鼓鼓地瞪着Stephen。他还以为那会是个吻——不他才不会因为这个感到失望。他忽然意识到自己来这里的初衷了，该死的他都快忘了，“啊我差点都给忘了——靠。你今天有没有什么奇怪的人敲你们那里的门？”

“嗯？”Stephen愣了一下，茫然地望着Tony。那种表情不像是装出来的。

“呃……是这样的。今天有六个人去投案自首，说他们试图非法入侵你们那儿来着。”Tony心虚地隐瞒掉了大半的信息，他紧紧盯着Stephen的眼睛，捕捉着细微的变化，“你不知道吗？”

Stephen眼中的茫然不解变成了彻底的吃惊，他皱着眉毛仔细似乎在努力仔细地回想，嘴巴动了动，看起来惘然又不解地望了望Tony，摇了摇头：“我对此一无所知。”

“哦……好吧。”Tony放松了一点肩膀，他僵硬地倒回枕头里。试探Stephen让他感觉浑身难受。

Tony闭上眼感。Stephen漫不经心的声音传进他的耳朵：“不过说起来，你怎么知道这件事？非法入侵这种小事还轮不到复仇者联盟操心吧。”

“……闭上你的嘴，医生，干你的活。”

“还是说你有特别关注我的事儿？”

“……”Tony感觉到一阵无语，Stephen的理解这件事的方向完全跑偏了，不过这也挺好不用他再费心解释了，于是他翻个白眼，“你爱怎么想就怎么想吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

我可以去你那件私人博物馆参观参观吗？

不接受拒绝。

你知道的，我也可以帮你弄个智能扫地机器人什么的，省得你打扫卫生那么累了。

“我觉得Tony对我的身份起疑心了。”Stephen愁眉苦脸地对着王说道，“上回那个法师直接把那几个人送去自首，Tony肯定发觉不对了。你得帮我去冒充‘博物馆的拥有者’。”

王坐在Kama-Taj图书馆门口的小桌子后边，头也不抬毫不犹豫：“我拒绝。”

“……”Stephen以为自己听错了，“请你再说一遍？”

“我拒绝。”王终于抬起了头，没有什么表情，“我不明白你为什么要瞒着Stark你的身份，我们又不是什么超级恶棍。不过我拒绝你的原因不是这个。如果某一天你和钢铁侠在一起了，就像每个陷入热恋的人一样，你会向他道歉，他会原谅你，然后，砰！我就变成了那个协助他男朋友骗他的邪恶小婊子。”

Stephen目瞪口呆地看着王带着一脸学术的严肃说出“邪恶小婊子”这两个词，觉得他或许应该重新认识一下王，又觉得自己这个至尊法师当的未免也太窝囊，被自己的下属随便怼。

Stephen忍气吞声，厚着脸皮搬出杀手锏：“Tony说他请客吃饭。”

“我必须得承认，这的确很诱人。”王说，“但我不想打搅你们两个人的私人约会。那会让我显得很多余。”

“……”

Stephen想翻白眼了，他绝望到想直接躺倒在地上去：“那不是约会，王，Tony是在试探我，所以这是一场没有硝烟的战争——这是一场心理战。而且我说过，我们不会在一起的。”

王毫不客气地指出：“你们都睡到一起去了。”

Stephen瞪了王半天，终于心一横，咬着牙说出：“我们只是炮友，王。只上床不谈感情那种。”

然而王依旧面无表情地看着他，那张对比与整张脸略显小的深色眼睛直直望着自己，没有露出Stephen预料之中的惊诧。于是Stephen只好硬着头皮继续说下去：“这就是为什么我不告诉他我的身份。炮友只上床，他们不应该干涉彼此的生活，也不应该向对方提起自己的生活。”

“你这不是‘不提起自己的生活’，Stephen”王皱起眉头，毫不避讳地直言到，“你这已经到了刻意向对方隐瞒的程度了。”

Stephen有时候真的痛恨他这位亚裔的同伴惊人的敏锐程度。

王继续说道：“当然，这是你的私事，我本不应该评价。但考虑到你已经把纽约至圣所拉进你的私事里了，我确实有理由至少拒绝参与进这场闹剧。说起这个来……上回那次魔法入侵的源头还没找到。”

Stephen发出了“嗤”的一声喉音。他一想起那种诡异的深肉色岩浆状流体流的到处都是就觉得恶心。一旦被那玩意儿缠住那些东西就会源源不断地从你的身体里汲取能量，直到死亡。最要命的是这东西竟然出现在了圣所里，以至于Stephen不得不甚至开始怀疑Dormammu卷土重来的可能。

“它是被我重创后逃跑的，至少这两天不会再回来了。同一个错误我不会再犯，它要是敢回来，那就别回去了。”Stephen顿了顿，不死心地问着，“所以你真的不能去帮我一把吗？作为朋友你忍心吗？”

“不。”王顿了顿说，“但是你到底为什么要瞒着Stark你的事？”

Stephen无奈地看看王，直接转身走了。

王在他身后喊：“Stephen，你这是在逃避问题！”

于是Stephen就硬着头皮站在那了。他上前一步帮Tony打开圣所的门邀请Tony进去，当然，法器室，藏书室，以及各个和魔法有关的区域已经被全部用障眼法掩饰过去了。那法术并不高明，稍微对魔法有点了解就能看破，不过搞定一个对魔法一窍不通的人也足够了，最关键的是，它们应该能扰乱电子仪器的扫描——Stephen对此底气并不足。

Tony探头探脑地走进来，好奇地四处打量着，背着手用一只手抚摸着另一只手的手腕，又插进裤兜：“所以它现在是你的了？这里就我一个人？”

“差不多吧。”Stephen望着Tony的侧脸说着，下意识地舔舔有些干的嘴唇，沉声说着，“你可以这么理解。”

Tony的眼珠转了转，将目光转到至圣所厚重的大门上，他用手指敲了敲门中间类似廉价毛玻璃的的东西问道：“这扇门是什么做的啊？”

“呃……我也不太清楚，感觉应该有些年代了。”Stephen没想到Tony会真么问，只好诚实地回答道，他不太确定Tony这句话里有多少是试探，背后又有没有什么用意，只好眨眨眼，“进来看看吧。”

Tony微微笑了一下，Stephen觉得那个笑容里有一些他读不懂的情绪：“我怎么感觉你有点紧张。”

“我有吗？”Stephen反问道，他顿了顿，继续平稳飞快地说着，“好吧，考虑到我们还基本没在床上以外的地方的有过什么交流……这算是第一次，对吧。第一次。”

他飞快地眨眨眼睛，两个人短暂地对视，Tony率先移开了目光。

Stephen的心乱如麻。感谢王，让他现在满脑子都是有的没的的问题。他们只是炮友——Stephen提醒着自己。然而他又不能不去注意Tony身上和自己相像的地方。他，单方面的，在Tony不知情的情况下和感同身受着这个人的脆弱，理解着他的痛苦。他觉得自己会对这个人生出那么一点点隐秘的保护欲，应该无可厚非。

这算是一个约会吗？不不不不这不算。Tony咋试探他，而他得瞒住Tony他的那点小秘密。

Tony自然没能在至圣所里发现什么不对劲的地方。Stephen慢慢悠悠地跟在Tony身侧，他微微侧过身给双手插着兜的Tony介绍每条走廊和每个小物件。但和他所预料的不同的是，Tony似乎并没有要对于每一样东西问到底。他看起来甚至有点兴致缺缺。

Tony用手指抹过古老的橡木桌子，捻了捻，果然是一尘不染。他扁嘴，环视四周：“这也没什么值得你每天蹲在这里边的啊，不会发霉吗？这怎么什么窗户都没有。”

“光线会加速物品的老化。”Stephen面不改色地扯谎，他微笑，“你还准备给我搞个智能扫地机器人吗？”

“……”Tony看了看Stephen，目光微微飘向他的手，似乎想说什么，最终还是没说。他垂了垂眼睑，避开Stephen的视线扭过头去望向大门的方向：“我们去吃饭吧，我饿了。”

Stephen不知道该说些什么，只好说：“好。”

他抬起头看着Tony的背影超前走去，慢吞吞地追上。他率先推开圣所的门，那让Stephen忽然觉得他的背影显得小小的，有点单薄，像个普通人，而那让Stephen恍然间有种Tony正在离去的感觉。等他反应过来的时候，他已经踏出了圣所，站在阳光下。Tony正透过他浅色的墨镜侧着头看着Stephen，能清楚地看见那双眸子的轮廓和隐约的睫毛：“嘿，医生，你在想什么。”

“没什么。”Stephen说着缓慢地聚焦过来，他对着Tony的眼睛缓慢地眨了一眨，听见Tony问他：“不需要锁门吗？”

“不用……这个门，关上就相当上锁了。”Stephen继续扯谎到，差点没打了个结巴。他努力让自己的思绪集中起来，问Tony：“好，吃饭，去哪儿吃？”

Tony大概是看出来Stephen的心不在焉，然而他没有点穿，只是径自用力推了推圣所的大门，没推动。他嘟囔了一句“好吧”，然后说道：“在附近吃把，你经常去哪家餐厅？”

“我还以为大富豪平时吃饭都是去米其林三星呢。”Stephen扯扯嘴角，但他发誓他这句话里并没有嘲讽的意味。

“呃，不？米其林餐厅里并没有我最喜欢的食物。”Tony说着，“双倍芝士的汉堡，或者比萨饼，以及甜甜圈，配上汽水或者双份糖的的咖啡。我相信那些不让穿着短裤进的餐厅是不会做这些东西的。”

“如果你穿着短裤，他们会拦着不让你进吗？”Stephen脑子里突然蹦出这么一句，于是立即把他说了出来。

“如果他们拦我，我可以直接把那家餐厅买下来。”Tony坦然道，他将双手插兜，中心后仰放松肩膀的动作像极了正在慵懒地巡视自己领地的什么动物，“然后逼迫那些米其林厨师给我做双份芝士的牛肉汉堡。”

Stephen噗嗤地笑了出来。他带着点玩笑的嘲讽声音说着：“小心你的身材。”

“那——不牢你费心！”Tony发出懊恼炸毛的声音，“天才的大脑总是需要大量糖分支撑的！你懂……你，这是在往什么方向走，我们到底去吃什么。”

“好吧。选择一下。”Stephen摊开两只手，“快餐还是正餐？”

Tony认真的思考了片刻：“嗯……正餐吧。”

Stephen继续说着：“好，西餐，还是亚洲菜系？”

“哇，我真需要哪怕专门雇你来帮我解决每天吃什么的世界难题。”Tony赞叹，“西餐。”

“很好……意大利，法国，希腊，西班牙，英式烤肉，或者任何其他的。”Stephen飞快地接上。

Tony惊奇地说：“你的脑子里有张树状图吗？”

“我过目不忘。”Stephen面不改色，他顿了顿以思考怎么才能让这句话的分量更重而不是显得像一句自大的吹嘘，不过放弃了，“快选一个。”

“意大利。”Tony飞快地说，Stephen不知道那语气里的炫耀是不是错觉，“我们去吃意大利面，怎么样。是你会喜欢的吧？”

“是的，我……”Stephen顿了一下，他被勾起了久远的记忆原来医院的旁边就有一个小意大利馆子，专门做比萨或者意大利面的那种。他不喜欢那些只芝士和馅料——在长时间的站立和精神紧绷之后他宁愿选择摄入更多碳水化合物，蛋白质和油脂的气味会让他感觉恶心。

在工作而又不想吃食堂的那些时候，他就会选择意大利面。其实这并不全是喜不喜欢的问题。Stephen在事物上没有太多偏好，总之好吃就行。

“医生？”Tony问着。

“这边有一家。”Stephen犹豫着把Tony往那边领。

餐厅很小，实际上装修也还不错，人不多，是那种Stephen大约会在学生时代爱上并经常光顾的那种餐馆。但那依然让Stephen感觉有些紧张，希望Tony不会嫌弃这个地方太小太破。漫不经心地服务生用显然没有认出了Tony Stark，而Stephen则绞尽脑汁地瞪着那一张塑封的菜单，试图让自己显得很熟练。

“呃……海鲜意面。”经验告诉Stephen点这个至少不会难吃，他望向Tony，“你……”

然而Tony扬了扬下巴示意Stephen点。

于是Stephen只好重新逼迫自己把目光放到菜单上。他胡乱又点了一个。服务生看起来很耐心，但是Stephen就是莫名觉得她内心其实是有点不耐烦的：“细面条还是通心粉。”

“细面条吧。”Stephen的语气有点生气，他加大了音量，又觉得不太好，去看了眼Tony。但是后者看起来在打量四周。

“应该带你去个更好的餐厅的。”Stephen小声嘟囔了一声，其实并没准备让Tony听见，但是Tony显然听见了：“不，我倒是挺想看看你平时生活的环境的。”

Stephen眨了眨眼——这算什么，更深层的试探吗？他不知道自己是否该解释一句说，其实自己也没来过，只是偶尔在工作日的午饭点路过时看过这里的火爆情况，不过现在想想可能只是因为快捷便宜。

想到这些Stephen更加不知道怎么开口了。他试图挑起话题：“嗯……你的伤怎么样了。”

“好了——多亏了你。这餐就当我感谢你了不是吗？”Tony笑了笑。

“那我更应该找一家更像样一点了的，不然被别人知道Tony Stark道谢就这样会怀疑你要破产了的。”Stephen继续说着，他说完才意识到自己这句话可以被理解成为挑衅的意思，有些懊恼。他今天确实有些过分紧张了，像只炸了刺的刺猬。

不过还好Tony似乎没有介意，只是笑了一下。

当意面被端上来的时候，他意识到自己犯得又一个错误。他看着盘子里那堆混合在一起的酱料，勉勉强强地接受了一些芝士和胡椒，看着Tony心满意足地要求对方多往自己的一面李放干酪碎屑而感到心烦意乱，低下头去看自己盘子里黑乎乎的一坨——也许是里边放了墨鱼汁或者什么其他的。

Stephen颤抖的手无法让他准确地用叉子盘起那些细细的面条。他或许该要个烤千层面什么的，虽然他一点都不喜欢那玩意儿。

细长的意大利面因为一个剧烈的抖动而滑落到盘子外边，直接拍在了餐桌上。Stephen咬着牙才没发出一声懊恼的声音。他的心烦意乱自从Tony的那两条短信，到王的拒绝，到后来的一切愈演愈烈。他没办法控制这个，烦躁地想拍桌子。

“Stephen。”

听到Tony叫他的名字，Stephen下意识地抬头想回答一声，然而他刚张开一点嘴，就有什么东西强硬地挤进了他的牙齿缝隙中间。Stephen下意识地咬合咬死那样东西，直接要到了什么坚硬的金属上，有点疼。他这才发现被戳进嘴里的是满一叉子的海鲜意面。

Tony手里拿着叉子，眉眼弯弯地望着他：“好吃吗？”

Stephen一时间忘了怎么咀嚼，咬着Tony的叉子直愣愣地看着他。

“嘿，松嘴。”Tony试图把自己的叉子收回来，无果之后一脸觉得好笑地望着Stephen，“你要连叉子一起吃了吗？”

Stephen下意识地微微松开一点齿关，叉子立即被抽走了。他下意识地咀嚼两下，带着浓厚芝士味道的香味在他的口腔里炸开。他的目光直直地看着Tony用那个他刚喂过自己的的叉子继续叉食物，一时间大脑有些空白。

似乎是注意到了Stephen的目光，Tony抬起头挑挑眉：“别看着我了，快吃饭，大医生。”

他顿了顿：“如果你不喜欢吃意面，那我们可以餐后甜点去吃甜甜圈。”

Tony说道甜甜圈的时候眼睛猛地像是放了一下光，仿佛在跟Stephen说：快答应快答应。

Stephen下意识地就像答应了，然而手机铃声打断了他的声音。他愣愣地看了眼Tony，按理说除了这个人是不会有人给他打这个电话过来的。

他只好满怀歉意地跟Tony说了声抱歉，然后接起了电话，还在犹豫是否应该站起来到别的地方去接听。然而王的声音已经传了过来：“真抱歉打扰你，不过这事儿还是挺紧急的。我们找到它了。”

Stephen的笑容僵了一下。


	8. Chapter 8

Tony在做梦。

他梦见他伤痕累累地站在一个角斗场里，周围满满坐的都是面目模糊的观众，唯一清晰的是眼前朝着他缓缓走过来的Steve Rogers。他听见了嘲讽，叫好，和欢笑鼓掌——或者说听见这个词并不准确，那些恶意更像是直接被投放进了他的大脑而不是被听见的。Tony慌张地想跑，可是双腿如同被固定住一般动弹不得。

“Tony？”

他突然听见了Stephen的声音。

Tony扭过头去，他看见那个穿着一身普通常服的Alpha正有些茫然地看着他，Tony发出一声尖叫。他不知道为什么，但他知道会有人冲着Stephen而去，或许是Steve或者是其他什么人。他艰难地迈开腿，但是无论他如何试图用力他都无法快速地跑起来，两条腿像是在泥地里移动般沉重，无法抬起，他越是着急和妄图用力便越力不从心。他心里着急，低头用手去撑住自己的两条腿，试图让他们更快一些。

他被迷雾笼罩住。在下雨，黑色的沥青路面上水朝下滚滚淌落，湿滑到可以再那上边滑水。Tony在逆流上坡，他勉强看清远处Stephen的影子，他大喊起来。

然后Tony猛然清醒过来。

头在疼。Tony揉揉额角，抱怨了一声。从梦里直接醒来让Friday没有来得及调整的窗帘，一点点微弱惨白的光芒逐渐渗进来，变成大亮。Tony糟糕的睡眠状况让他基本上只要清醒就很难再次入睡。Friday轻声说着：“早上好，Boss。现在时间是早上7：05分。”

Tony捂着脸在床上又躺了躺，任由早晨的阳光照耀在他的脸上。他问着：“Friday，我上次见到Stephen Strange是几天前来着？”

“五天前。”Friday回到到。自从那次Stephen吃到一半饭突然离去已经过了五天。Friday顿了顿，声音忽然似乎有了细微的变化：“Boss，似乎有点情况。”

那种略显困惑的语气不知是不是Tony的错觉。他皱起眉头，问道：“怎么了？定义‘似乎’？”

“六天前您给了我通过SI和复仇者联盟卫星实时监控目标位置情况的权限。鉴于您刚刚提到Dr. Strange，于是我多用了比平时高出3%的cpu进行了关于目标地点的运算。”Friday回答道，“一分钟36秒前，那里唯一的一处圆形玻璃开裂，并未破碎，因此我没有注意，然而刚刚重新进行测算时发现，我探查不到玻璃开裂的原因。”

Tony立即清醒了，他皱起了眉头：“建筑周围的能量波动正常？”

“一切正常，boss。”

Tony毫不犹豫地说：“播放当时录像，并给Stephen Strange发送一条短信，就发过去一个问号就好。”

于是图片被投影至Tony面前的空气中。Friday将画面定格于的那块圆形玻璃，并用20倍慢速播放玻璃碎裂的那0.1秒——一切都沐浴在微熹的陈光中，如往常一样，然后裂纹如同生长的雪花一般忽然密密麻麻地从数个不同的点瞬间攀上玻璃，让那个透明的穹顶设计几乎是在一瞬间变成一片不透明的白。

但是它没有碎。

Tony的手机忽然亮了亮，Friday提醒道：“Boss，那是Dr. Strange的回信。”

Tony皱着眉抓起手机。他看见屏幕上的一连串毫无意义的乱码时，大脑轰的一声——

上一回他收到Stephen不小心碰到的乱码时，Tony打了个电话过去，告诉Stephen自己会因为这个而感到紧张。Stephen再三保证这样的事情不会再发生。Tony的手微微抖了一下，然后他看见了第二条——tiionhyh——又是一条乱码。

Tony一口气几乎没上来。他近乎胡乱地给Stephen打过电话去，紧张到捏着手机的手指都泛起清白。电话很快就被接起来了，Tony不敢放松，他压抑住尖叫和怒吼的欲望，强行控制着自己的呼吸小心轻声地问了一句：“Stephen？”

电话那边传来了一阵窸窸窣窣的布料声，紧接着是什么重物落地，稀里哗啦的声音随后响了起来，清脆的啪一声听上去像是手机撞到了什么东西上——

Tony有那么一瞬间以为自己要惊恐症发作。他半摔下了床，冲Friday大叫：“给我一套战甲！”

被金属淹没的熟悉感让他感到安全。战甲拔地而起，直直冲着曼哈顿的方向飞去。周末7点曼哈顿的街上人群零零落落，落在地上的时候并没有引起太大喧哗。他疯狂拍门试图进入，这才想起来当时有人试图用激光切割刀都无法打破这扇门。Tony急躁地仰起头，去看他上方的那个已经裂成乳白色的玻璃穹顶。

就在他即将飞上去的那一刻，门忽然随着一声酸涩的吱呀，艰难地开了一条缝——仿佛有人在竭力试图开门，然而因为力气不够所以门飘忽而不稳。

Tony愣了一下。他通过耳麦听见了还依旧连通着的电话那端因为延迟而传来的开门声。门的那头黑漆漆的一条缝，看不清任何东西。他迟疑了一下，伸出一只覆盖着战甲的手，按上了那个看上去摇摇欲坠随时一阵风吹过来就会被吹关上的大门。

Tony顿了一下，犹豫着紧张地缓缓推开了那扇门。他另一只手的掌心跑逐渐蓄力——他猛然加大力度推开了门。

门里空无一物。

Tony犹疑着走进去，屋里里黑峻峻的，房顶极高，和上次看上去没有任何区别，空气中弥漫着莫的沉重和庄严感，沉淀着历史的气息。他被大门在身后关上的一声巨响吓了一跳，下意识地转身，掌心的斥力炮蓄力，发出嗡鸣——

Cloak看上去被吓了一跳，抬起袍角挡在身前做出了格挡状，也因此将还亮着的Stark Phone屏幕举到了Tony的眼前。

气氛凝固了几秒。Tony的目光移到手机屏幕上，看了看Cloak，又看了看手机。Cloak缓缓地舒展开布料，竖着领子像是探头探脑般好奇地望着Tony，然后小幅度地猛烈神经质挥舞领子。

“……Stephen？”Tony懵逼又犹豫地试探。难道Stephen被变成了一个斗篷？

斗篷顿了顿，然后浑身上下的布料都剧烈鼓动了起来，并朝着Tony扑去。Tony着实搞不清楚现在的状况，只能后退了一步，空气中传来了斥力炮充能的声音——他大喊：“后退！”

斗篷停了停，然后袍角剧烈地颤抖了起来——似乎在生气，或者是其他什么比较激动的情绪。Tony有些闹不清楚状况——然后他眼睁睁地看着那个斗篷在空中转了一圈，变成了一条深红色的领带。

领带有点眼熟。Tony愣了愣。

紧接着它变成了一个围巾，然后是——一个外套。

Tony显然是认得这个外套的，他不止一次看着Stephen将它从身上脱下来，挂在衣架上，而他甚至不止一次冲Stephen夸过提起问过Stephen这件外套——Tony目瞪口呆，旋即他想起了他也曾见过那个领带，和那个围巾，甚至曾亲手把它们——不对，它从Alpha的脖子上扯下来过。

就在他处于震惊的僵硬中的时候，变成外套的Cloak突然冲着他扑了过来。

Tony下意识地发出一声高声啊的一声高喊，然而他感觉自己的肩膀被就像是被一个强力磁铁吸起来一般，有人拉扯着他飞起来，在自己还没来得及反抗的时候飞快地拎着他冲着圣所深处飞去。

手机被扔在地上，发出啪嗒一声。

Tony连头甲都没来得及合上，破空的呼呼风声直接灌了他满耳。他下意识地因为急速的气流而猛地闭上眼，飞快的转弯让他晕头转向。急刹车让他差点没飞出去，不过斗篷死死拽住了他的肩膀。

“上帝啊！”Tony发出大声的咆哮，“你他妈到底是个……”

他的话音戛然而止。

红色的斗篷放开Tony飞速地略过Tony飞向无声半蜷在地上的Stephen。他用两个袍角用力将Stephen翻了过来，让他面朝上的躺着，像是模拟心肺复苏那样用力压了压Stephen几乎看不见起伏的胸口，然后领子转了过来——仿佛看了看Tony，然后用力快速地猛烈分出一边的袍角的一边的拍打地面，发出一连串的闷响——

砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰！

看着Tony傻站在原地，斗篷剧烈地抖动起领子来。

Tony如梦初醒般踉跄着扑向Stephen。他下意识地拔尖声音，语气发颤：“Friday，扫描——”

“体温33.5°C，脉搏趋近消失，间停呼吸，微弱，血压呈缓慢减弱趋势，未发现明显外伤或出血点，疑似神经介导性昏厥。是否启用心脏起搏功能。”

“来吧。”Tony说着，半跪下将覆着战甲的两只手呈心肺复苏的姿势放在Stephen的心脏部位。

手甲逐渐闪耀出淡蓝色的光芒，Cloak飞悬在半空，不安地来回看着情况。轻微的嗡鸣过中，蓝光因为过于耀眼而变为白光。

“啪！”

一声极其轻微的脆响，光芒弱了下去。Tony听见Friday在他耳边说着：“生命体征呈恢复趋势。有用了boss。”

Tony松下一口气，瘫坐在地上。他看着医生开始起伏的胸口，听着逐渐清晰起来的呼吸声音——Tony一抬头就看见了鼓动着下摆逐渐下落的红色斗篷，和对方干瞪眼。

在这个时候，清晰的敲门声传进了Tony的耳朵。或者说，那已经不能算是敲门，应该用砸门来形容更为准确一些。有个有些耳熟的声音在门外模糊地喊着什么，但Tony听不太清。他下意识地爬起来，朝着大门的方向望去——他还不知道在这幢建筑的深处能听敲门声听的如此清晰。

他看了看斗篷，又看了看Stephen，咬着牙将Mark47从前方打开。他冲着空空的盔甲说着：“哨兵模式，Friday，看着我们的好医生的状况。”

他又不安地望了望斗篷，朝着大门的方向走去。

Cloak朝着Tony飘了飘，又回过头去看了看躺在地上的Stephen，似乎有些挣扎。最终在半空转了转，然后老老实实地立在钢铁战甲的旁边一动不动了——像两尊雕塑立在Stephen的左右。

这个地方和他上次来这里的时候一样，又不同。Tony绷着后背和拳头，看着墙上凭空多出来的各种奇怪的物件——斧子，权杖，还有这个是……束缚衣？？？

砸门的声音再一次响了起来，似乎比上一次更甚，有人在外边模模糊糊的喊了一句，而Tony只模糊地捕捉到了疑似“Doctor”的字眼。

Tony从莫名出现的玻璃立柜里跑过去，跑向大门——他在楼梯上微微停了一下，捏了捏楼梯的扶手，然后一咬牙，鼓起勇气跑过去一把拉开了门。

两个人对视了一秒，Tony率先失声大叫出来：“Thor？！”

然而Thor看上去比他还要更加惊讶一些：“吾友Tony！你怎么在这里。”

他往里探头看了看，努力摆出一副严肃的样子问道：“我还不知道你们也认识……那个，医生法师今天在吗？我，我找他。”

Tony觉得自己今天的起床的方式可能不太对。

“不对，等等，这不对。”Tony松开拉着门的手朝后退了一步，声音中染上了些自己都未曾注意到的怒火和颤抖，“你和他认识？你们怎么会认识，以及你刚刚叫他什么——wizard？那是什么意思？还有你为什么会突然来地球？为什么不是先去找我们而是找到了这里？”

Thor被问懵了：“什么？”

两个人一个站在里边，一个站在门外。Tony隐约觉得自己已经猜到了真相。怒火在他的胸口燃烧起来。他咬咬唇，朝后退一步让Thor先进来，周身的气压低到发黑。门在他们的身后被砰然关上。Tony用力地翘起唇角，露出一个优点狰狞和抽搐的笑容：“Thor，麻烦你能把你们两个认识的经过，完完整整的，告诉我一下吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen慢慢转醒，率先映入眼帘的是模糊的深红色——Cloak将两个抬起的袍脚像是对手指那样戳在一起，领子耷拉下去关注着他的状况。Stephen眨眨眼，深深呼吸一口，疲惫和空虚随着动作深入他每一块肌肉和骨头缝隙的深处。

估计未来的很长一段时间，Stephen看到那种较暗的肉粉色都会恶心想吐了。被那玩意儿的临死反扑拖进胶状的流体里，随着浑身力量被抽走的感觉被湮没窒息的感觉抵的上死好几回了。

Stephen用了大概一秒的时间意识到自己正在自己的卧室里。他发出一声喟叹。是斗篷带他回房间的嘛？嗯…当然是斗篷，不然还能有谁呢？

Stephen吃力的起身，疲惫不堪地冲Cloak说：“谢谢。”

然后门突然被打开了。Stephen浑身都僵住，和闯进门里的Thor大眼瞪小眼了一秒，目瞪口呆。Thor楞了一下，然后立即开心地爽朗大笑起来：“哦！巫师医生！你醒了！”

“……你怎么会在这里？”Stephen瞪着他，“你向我发过誓，你发誓过你再不回回到地球上来，我才因此帮助你找到Odin的！”

“哦，那个呀？”Thor脸上出现了一副类似于羞涩的表情，让Stephen以为自己的眼睛花了。Thor不好意思地挠挠头，说道：“这就是我来找你的原因，语言成真，Asgard被毁了，我的子民们无处可去。”

Stephen被狠狠噎了一下：“他们……！！？”

“放心，放心，他们不在这里。”Thor连连保证，“他们还在来的路上。我经过思考，觉得还是先过来通知你和我的其他朋友们为好。”

Stephen感觉到了一阵阵的头疼，他几乎要一个没忍住随手画出一个法术把Thor轰出地球去。然而很快他就注意不到那个了，因为紧接着，Thor继续说了一句：“我没想到你和吾友Tony居然认识，哈哈哈，这可真是好！按照你们中庭话是怎么说来着？世界真小！”

血液像是凝结出了白色的冰霜，逐渐冻结。Stephen僵住于当场，大脑如同接收不到信号的老旧电视，发出人类听力极限区域的高频尖叫嗡鸣。他无法动作，他听见自己问Thor：“等下，你为什么说我和Tony认识？”

“什么？什么意思？难道你们不认识吗？”Thor惊讶地看着他，“我敲你的门的时候，是吾友Tony给我开的门呀！我跟他说，我找你有事，他说，你现在不方便待客，我说，巫师医生怎么了，他说，你昏迷了，我说，没关系我可以等，他说，那就等吧，我说，好，然后他就走了。就是这样。”

Stephen无法思考，无法动作，无法开口。他直愣愣地坐在墙上，望着Thor，让这位年轻的国王不由得觉得自己可能说错了些什么。于是Thor认真想了想，补充了一句：“不过他看起来挺冷的。”

顿了顿，他说道：“他手在抖。”

大脑再次轰的一声。Stephen绝望地思考着是否继续晕下去或者当场猝死会不会是更好的选择——他大概没真的醒来吧，他还在梦里吧。他还……

Thor看着一动不动，像一尊石像一般的Stephen，指了指外边。他问：“呃，你还有事吗？我就是告诉你一声。我走了啊。”

Stephen没动。

“那我走了。”

没有回应。

“……真的走了。”

Stephen依然没动。

“好的这应该是个yes。那我走了——再见！”

门被砰地一声关上，只留Stephen一个人垂着头坐在床上，任由绝望席卷遍了他的全身。Tony知道了。他还是知道了。即便自己这般隐瞒东躲西藏，还是躲不过既定的命运。Cloak无措地飘了飘，轻柔地用领子蹭蹭Stephen的脸。

门忽然又被打开了，Stephen下意识地抬头瞪大眼。Thor探进来半个身子，楞了一下，支吾道：“哦是的，那个，吾友Tony仍候在外边呢。我就是通知你一下。”

“……”

于是门被又砰的一声关上。Stephen看了看Cloak，Cloak用领子看了看Stephen。法师楞了一下，立即发出威严又不容拒绝的声音：“你敢，Cloak，我告诉你不不不不不不不唔…操你的放开你什么时候学会的开门你啊啊啊——啊，额……”

Stephen差点被Cloak直接扔到Tony身上，并且差点在后者下意识扭头看向声音来源的时候撞上Tony的脸。他尴尬地后退两步。Cloak立即冲Tony挥挥领子，然后松开Stephen就想跑。Stephen看也没看地一把拽住了Cloak的下摆。红色的斗篷可怜兮兮地用力拉扯被Stephen抓住的那部分布料。

Stephen看着Tony不善的面色，很想知道自己此刻的表情是什么样的。他尴尬又难过到一句话也说不出来。

Tony看了看Stephen手里在拼了命地扯自己布料的绛色斗篷，又看了看Stephen。露出一个嘲讽的笑：“看着我自作多情是不是特别好笑。”

“我不……”Stephen不知道这话该怎么接。我没有这个意思，我不想事情发展成这样的。句子在Stephen的脑海中来回环绕，然而他发现自己并没有因为自己的隐瞒而感到抱歉。他就是故意瞒着Tony的。可他本意是不想瞒着Tony的。

我只是觉得有些话没必要说。这些反正和你也没有关系——Stephen在心里循环着，可他一句话也说不出来。他不敢说，也没法说出来。

Cloak终于趁着这个机会将自己扯了出来，不知该往哪个方向跑的凌乱晃了一圈，果断而明智地飞扑躲到了Tony的身后，露出了两边的领子像是在偷偷观察Stephen。

Tony看了眼Cloak。Stephen哑口无言，站在原地，胸口被棉花塞满，只能生涩地说：“对不起，我很，我很抱歉。”

Tony只是定定地瞪了一会儿，Stephen，然后直接朝着他的身后走去。Stephen一开始还以为Tony是在走向他，傻乎乎地站在原地，思绪里一团乱麻。如鲠在喉的感觉憋得他生疼。Tony是原谅他了吗？毕竟他都道歉了。是吧？等到Stephen注意到Tony即将和他擦肩而过离开的时候，脑袋空白了一下，而他身体的反应甚至比大脑还快，直接一把拉住了Tony的手腕试图把人往回拽——

然后Stephen迎接顺着他的力气的迎面一拳。

Stephen被这结结实实打在下颌上的一拳打得眼前发黑。Tony其实没有用多大的力气，只是Stephen还没完全从之前的虚脱状态中恢复过来。他慌乱到顾不上那股疼痛，试图保持平衡，好让自己不在Tony面前丢人地坐在地上，又同时潜意识地思思扯着Tony的手。Stephen感觉自己被推了一把，直接被半拎到了旁边的座位上。他还在思考刚刚有没有把Tony也拽一个趔趄。好像有，好像没有。

他因为坐在椅子上而松了口气，喘息了一下。Tony看起来又急又气，但是又不知道Stephen具体伤情如何，低吼着问他伤在哪里了。

Stephen垂下眼睑，缓缓松开了Tony的手：“我没事。”

Tony憋了半天，冷笑了一声：“没事？”

Stephen心烦意乱，直接往回顶了一句：“那你想让我说什么！”

“你……你！”Tony看起来被这一句怼懵了，半天没缓过劲儿来，气得一时间接不下去这句话，看上去马上就要扑上来给Stephen那半边没有正在肿起来的脸补上对称的一拳。Stephen硬着头皮，等着那一拳落下来，但是没有。他看见Tony深呼吸了一口，激动的表情逐渐平静下来的。Stephen隐隐觉得自己大概是，又有些不知道具体哪说错了。复杂的情绪如同被猫挠坏的线团让他绝望烦躁又感觉到疼痛。Stephen抿着嘴，倔强地一言不发。

“我只是想听你说实话。”Tony说。

Stephen的心揪了起来，他真真切切地愣了。

Tony垂下眼睑去避开他的视线，声音有点冷和轻：“也许是我太高估了我们的关系吧……以为我可以信任你而你也是信任我的，而事实上你什么都没说。”

“我不是——”Stephen没想到Tony会这么想。他慌了，想要去拽Tony，然而Omega看都没看他一眼。情急之下他冲着Tony脱口而出地喊：“我不是这个意思，Tony，我只是因为——”

Stephen看着Tony终于停下来的脚步，站定在原地。那个人依然背对着不肯面对他，这让Stephen心里泛起了浓烈的酸胀和苦涩。他带着点自暴自弃，冲Tony说：“只是你说你更愿意呆在一个普通人身边。”

声音有点颤。大半年来的隐忍和委屈让Stephen沮丧又难过。他真的没想到自己的做法会让Tony产生这样的误会和想法。他只是不想失去Tony，可是结果却已经是这样了。

Stephen压抑着他心里的难过。好吧，他承认，从父母到同学到同事，他总是搞砸人际关系，可他又总是对此丝毫不在意，总是孤傲地孤芳自赏。越是如此，他越不会如何与别人建立起一段亲密度的人际关系，越总是搞砸，他就对于此越发抗拒。好吧，也许王是个例外，但自负如Stephen也心知肚明那分明都是对方的功劳。自欺欺人大概是Stephen下意识会选择的自我保护手段，不过现在他终于遭到报应了。

隐瞒下去已经没有什么意义了，他嚅嗫着解释：“是你说的…你在普通人身边更能把事情保持在控制范围之内，你说你跟…你的超英朋友在一起只感觉自己是钢铁侠。是你说的……”

Stephen抬起头吸吸鼻子，正发现Tony正难以置信地望着他。那人甚至忘了掩饰眼睛里的震惊和怔然。Stephen眨眨眼，心里生出一点迟疑的希翼来。

“所以……”Tony问他的语气温吞而迟疑，仿佛在问一个令人难堪的问题，“你只因为这个才瞒了你的身份，甚至……”

Tony看起来也不知道怎么说下去。Stephen迟疑地点点头，生怕又做错了什么。他不太敢乱想，又忍不住乱想。

这算是个告白吗？算吗？他是告白了吗？

Stephen屏住呼吸。大半年来让他烦躁纠结又痛苦的情绪此刻不再横冲乱撞，而乱七八糟的毛线团好像突然能被解开了，然后变成轻飘飘的烟雾飞起来。

“我…我不是……”现在慌乱的人看上去变成了Tony。他看着Stephen似乎要靠近的样子下意识地超后退了一步，眼神四处乱飘。

Stephen的心又沉下去。

Tony手忙脚乱地猛拍了拍Cloak。茫然不解发生了什么的法器飘起来看了看他们俩。Tony趁着这个机会也顾不上Stephen逐渐黯淡下去的眼睛，转头就跑。

对方的名字以及挽留的声音哽在Stephen的喉咙里。他呆呆地看着Omega即将消失在他的视线范围里，然后再一次停住了。希望的火苗再一次燃起来。Cloak恨铁不成钢地猛推了一把Stephen。

这一次，他没有多余的法力去开传送门了。他需要亲自越过那些木地板，阴影，窗户，灰尘和空气，到Tony的身边去，给他一个拥抱。

以及一个吻。


	10. Chapter 10

“Boss。”

Friday的声音突兀地响了起来，几乎吓了Tony一跳，他茫然抬起头看看Friday：“怎么了？”

然后他低下头，看见了自己的在草稿纸上写下的Stephen的名字。他扔掉笔捂住脸，发出一声呻吟。这一幕正好被拿着咖啡推门而入的Rhodey看见。Tony闻见了冒着热气的黑咖啡的香味，立即抬起头，眼睛发亮。

“这是我的，Tony。”Rhodey无情地说着，喝了一口，把咖啡杯放在一边，“你到底发生了什么情况？”

“什么什么情况？”Tony一边漫不经心地说着，一边去瞟咖啡杯里的咖啡，惹得Rhodey把杯子往回收了收。他叹气，毫不客气地指出：“你已经心神不宁了很多天了，不要跟我反驳，Tony，我太了解你了。”

Tony无辜地眨眨眼：“我有吗？”

Pepper盯着Tony盯了几秒，视线下降到那张被Tony的小臂挡住的纸上。他指了指那张纸露出的边沿，问道：“这是什么？”

“没，没什么……”Tony有些移了移了目光。这个动作让Rhodey叹了口气，他并不想去抢Tony压在手臂底下的那张纸，于是直接不客气地问：“那个人是谁？”

“什么？”Tony脊背僵直，故作轻松地问着。

Rhodey定定地盯了Tony几秒，忽然仰头：“Friday——”

Friday的电子音愉快地想起：“上午好Rhodey上校，纸上写的是Dr. Stephen S……”

Friday的话还没说完就被Tony一声几乎尖叫出来的“MUTE!!”静了音。他心虚地看看冲他挑眉的Rhodey，缩了缩脖子：“好吧，好吧，别拿这种眼神看着我，兄弟。”

他说着，缓缓放松了一下小臂的位置，偷偷去看了眼自己写着Stephen名字的那张纸，懊恼地嘟囔一声。天地良心，他只是想找个炮友，而Stephen足够克制和贴心活又好，他不想再冒险找别人而已。Tony Stark不需要Alpha，他只是何乐而不为的享乐主义……

但如果真的是这样，他又为什么要在那个楼梯口停下来回应那个吻，那双微凉的嘴唇和触即回的舌尖。直到反应过来自己在做什么时候Tony才仓皇推开Stephen，结结巴巴地说自己需要一点时间。

“是有那么一个人。”Tony说着，盯着自己的手指轻轻划过桌面，“他……”

Tony脑子里想过很多形容词，却又不知道哪一个能让Pepper感受到Stephen是个多好的人。Stephen无疑是个天才——也许没有Tony Stark天才，可是好吧，还有谁能比Tony Stark更天才呢。他是个有着近乎变态自控力的Alpha，是个医生，是个超级英雄，是个几乎被命运摧垮的人，他——

“他很好看。”Tony没头没脑地忽然蹦出来这么一句。

Rhodey几乎被咖啡呛了一口，他用一种微妙的眼神盯了Tony好几秒，才让自己陷进椅子里，用一种有点诡异的上扬语调重复：“他很好看？”

Tony用了一秒思考自己到底要不要当着Rhodey的面将脸埋在掌心。他想无力地呻吟着倒在桌子上，随后他意识到那个动作简直像是个春心萌动的高中生，只好生生挺直了后背，半绝望半自暴自弃地眨眨眼：“我……我是说，我甚至不确定他到底对于我来说算什么……我是说，他主动联系我的那天，我发现是他生日，还以为他是想要我能和他一起庆祝，结果其实他根本就不记得自己生日了。我约他出去之前甚至还专门曾经查过他曾经更喜欢吃些什么，结果也搞砸了。”

Rhodey挑挑眉毛：“这听起来和恋爱似乎并没有什么区别，Tony，你知道这个吧？”

“不，不是那样……”Tony结巴了一下，决定把自己所想的一股脑倒出来，那些念头已经在他脑子里盘旋了太久，让他几乎无法忍受了，“我承认我会因为Stephen对我关注不够感到沮丧和不满，但我认为那只是因为享受惯了成为人群焦点后的心理落差。至于我会不会在最需要有人陪的时候想要跑到Stephen身边去——我只是，确实……也没有其他，其他人选……我不是说我不信任你们什么的，只是我太过于在乎你们，不想让你们担忧。所以我觉得我是不在乎他的？更何况他跟我告白的时候……那应该是个告白，我觉得我只感受到了恐慌，没有喜悦。”

他困惑地停了停，然后坦诚道：“唯一比较糟糕的事情是，我这几天想了想，觉得我似乎已经完全没有兴趣和除了他以外的任何人上床了。”

“Oh man.”Rhodey发出一声感叹，摇摇头的同时颇为同情地看着Tony，“你没救了。”

Tony从善如流地闭上了嘴，望着Rhodey——这位美国军官在看见自己之交好友僵住的表情后正在尽力用拳头掩盖了自己幸灾乐祸的笑容，欲盖弥彰地咳嗽着以来掩饰。看着Tony即将翻出白眼的表情才勉强收敛了笑容：“说真的，我觉得你应该和他去谈一谈，告诉他你的想法。”

“Boss”Friday的声音忽然插了进来。Tony的扁扁嘴，抗议地提示：“Friday，你还在静音。”

“根据您的优先级，我想这条消息是有必要告诉您的。”Friday慢悠悠地说着，听起来一点也不着急，“目标地点发现异常能量波动。”

Rhodey看着Tony几乎从椅子上跳起来，又碍于自己还在生生稳住的样子，挑挑眉毛：“你在监视他？”

“不是监视！只是关心。”Tony发出抗议，他眼睛转了圈，飞快地说，“我还是去看一眼吧。”

“要不要帮忙？”Rhodey好心地问道，得到一句飞速的——“没事没事！”

Tony一边说着，一边飞速地让Mark 47将自己包裹，宽大的落地窗缓缓滑落，他当着Rhodey的面直径飞了出去，假装没有看到对方戏谑的眼神。

为了不那么显眼——好吧，虽然他这样也很显眼。Tony率先停在了平时和Stephen见面的小屋里。他褪去盔甲的那一瞬间，淡淡的茶香混合着Tony自己的味道温柔地环绕上来，陈旧却又无处不在。Tony的肩膀不由自主地放松下去，深深地呼吸了一口。

他飞快地从一边的柜子里翻出口罩和帽子，然后一路跑出了门口。他停在圣所门口的时候才意识到自己做了一件什么蠢事——Stephen也是一位强大的超级英雄，而自己在Stephen也许遇到麻烦的时候把战甲扔在房间里一路小跑过来想看看他怎么样了。或者应该说——不知道为什么，在Tony的潜意识里，Stephen并不会遇到麻烦。

Tony硬着头皮环视了一下四周，敲了敲门。

没有反应。

来往的人群纷纷注意到了Tony，他叹了口气，试着用手推了推门——陈旧的大门随着一声轻微的声响被打开。Tony愣了愣，将门推得更开，然后快步走了进去。

他站在大厅里，隐约听见了圣所深处传来的什么玻璃破碎的声音，和隐约的人声。Tony皱了皱眉头，他一边走上台阶，一边提高声音问了一句：“Stephen？”

站在台阶最高处的那一瞬间，什么黑色的东西忽然从拐角处冲出来，直接奔着Tony的脸而来。Tony下意识地闭上眼睛。扑面而来的风让Tony闭眼，他听见Stephen的有些不确定的声音，带着一点试探和惊喜：“Tony？”

Tony睁开眼。他看见了Stephen穿着那身让他嫌弃的袍子，有些紧张地眨眨眼，一时间不知道该说些什么打招呼。他的目光落到Stephen两手指间缠绕着的什么黑色的东西，那东西似乎随着Tony的注视而剧烈地颤抖起来——

“Dr. Strange。”另一个加入的声音让两个人一下子把目光都放到了那个人身上。Tony眯起眼来——他穿着一身深红色的简单学徒袍，看到Tony显然也被吓了一跳，大概是全然没有想到自己会在这里见到钢铁侠，一时间在原地把所有刚刚要说的话全都忘掉了。

颤抖愈发剧烈，Tony还没来得及说些什么，它猛然挣脱了Stephen的控制，飞到半空中去——看起来是一条黑色的，又宽又长的厚带子，像一条围巾。斗篷在Stephen身后抖动翻飞起来，看起来像是一个生了气的动物扎起全身的毛。

“一个不太听话的法器意外被从容器里释放了出来。”魔法的光芒在Stephen十指之间闪烁起来，至尊法师抽空瞥了一眼那个有些战战兢兢的学徒，向Tony解释，“这个东西可以模拟出——”

大约是觉得Tony和Stephen都不好对付，那法器试图趁着Stephen走神的空档溜走。然而橘红色的魔法没有允许它这样的动作，阵法在它四周他逐渐浮现，而不断抖动的布料看起来就像是这一举动惹怒亦或是惊吓到了那条带子——

下一秒，一股扑面而来的威压让Tony不得不咬住牙后退一步。他在下一秒意识到那似乎是Alpha信息素的味道。他望向Stephen——后者下意识地也释放出了自己的信息素。

“别！”Tony发出惊呼，不明白Stephen怎么会犯这种显而易见的低级错误。

两股极其强大的Alpha的信息素的对抗几乎一瞬间让几米之内都没法站人。就连Tony都不得不后退几步勉强扶着墙眯起眼。气势汹汹地红茶味道以一种极其凶狠地态度撞开另一种——手指结印，红光一闪，黑色的带子凭空消失在空中，只留下空气里浓到苦涩的茶香。

“噗通！”

Tony和Stephen一起看向那个直接跪在了地上的学徒。他脸色苍白，只有双颊有点不正常的潮红，然后发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。

Tony只是愣了一下，心就朝着无底的深渊坠落而去。

甜腻的Omega信息素爆开来，Tony狠狠瞪了一眼似乎才意识到自己做了什么的Stephen，飞速地跑过去半跪在对方身边。甜腻的信息素夹杂着极具侵略性的Alpha信息素，就连Tony都不得已小心地控制着呼吸，试图用自己的信息素安抚对方。Stephen似乎有些呆愣在原地，Tony飞速地抬头，用近乎吼叫和命令的语气冲Stephen没好气地喊：“抑制剂！”

“我们这里……”Stephen支吾一声，他茫然地站在原地眨眨眼，然后才反应过来一般也走过来，他在站在原地似乎偏头犹豫了一下，然后半跪在地上直接在Tony的注视下将发情的Omega抱了起来。

Omega感受到Alpha的靠近，本能地疯狂试图凑过去，渴求着更多肢体接触。

Tony的脸色猛地变了又变。

他的视线直直盯着Stephen将人直接抱起来，蹲在原地浑身绷紧。他的目光落到那个有些神志不清的Omega的脸上，后者正呻吟着试图离Alpha更近一些，用身体摩擦Stephen的胸口，试图嗅他身上Alpha信息素的味道。Tony试图向Stephen投去了诡异的一瞥，然而后者完全没有看见Tony的表情已经迈开腿急匆匆朝着圣所深处跑去。

Tony只好咬牙切齿地从地上站起来跟上Stephen：“你们这里边有医务室？”

“没有。”Stephen直言不讳地说着，飞跑着站定在一扇处于走廊尽头的门，仿佛没有看见Tony脸上扭曲的表情那样，看起来厚重的大门自行打开一条细封，匆匆朝Tony说了一句，“稍等一下，我马上回来。”

等个屁——Tony心里想着——没有医务室你这是要带他去干什么？他咬牙切齿地试图在门关之前强硬挤进去，然而他才来得及迈开一步，门已经在他面前被关上了，只留下鼻尖萦绕着门那边淡淡的薰香味道。

Tony货真价实地愣住了，他站在原地呆了几秒，然后尝试着推了推那扇门——雕着厚重纹路的沉重大门纹丝不动，像是一面装饰性的墙壁。

Tony觉得自己听到了什么东西涌上大脑——他真实的要气疯了，鼓了鼓双颊，瞪着那扇门瞪了半天，扭头就走。他气冲冲地甩开圣所大门，召唤战甲带自己回复联大厦，又忽然意识到——他似乎根本没有任何理由立场和原因去生气。

他为什么要生气呢？如果真的如他自己所说，自己真的只是把Stephen纯粹当做舒缓欲望的对象，这又算什么呢——什么奇怪自私的占有欲吗？

从曼哈顿到达位于纽约郊区的复仇者基地并用不了Tony多长时间。他为了避开Rhodey的追问，直接进入他的实验室，他从里边跳出来，开始研究纳米技术的Mark50。他看着半成品的可拆卸式反应堆基座，叹了口气，试图把那个人从自己的脑子里赶出去。他unmute了他的好姑娘Friday，坐在椅子里对着那东西深吸一口气，希望能尽快地集中注意力。

上一次见面的时候Stephen还在向他告白，而这一次他就已经当着自己的面抱着别人进屋——Tony一个手抖几乎戳伤自己。他发出恼怒的喉音，将特质的螺丝刀甩到一边去，倒进椅子里。Stephen到底是什么意思，是因为他模棱两可的回答感到心灰意冷甚至是生气了吗？还是说他本质就是如此，是个——

“Boss。”Friday好心地提醒着，一种有些说不出的奇妙的哗啦啦声音让Tony猛然回过身去——然后他看见了一个亮橙色的…传送门。Tony瞪大眼睛，看着Stephen有些茫然地从那里边钻出来，然后似乎才意识到自己闯入了Tony的私人领地那般紧张兮兮地往后缩了缩，不确定地问：“呃，抱歉，这里是……我能过来吗？”

Tony瞪着Stephen，他甚至还能闻到对方法师袍上发情期Omega的味道，于是更加恼火：“你不能走门吗？”

“我……”Stephen眨眨眼，似乎不明白Tony为什么在发火，“抱歉，我在至圣所找了一圈，没有找到你。我想着……你来找我也许是有事？”

Tony几乎能听见自己磨牙的声音了。他绷紧肩膀和颈部，像是一只连尾巴都膨胀炸开的猫咪，弓着背呲牙咧嘴冲Stephen吼：“你当时到底在想些什么，在那种情况下用信息素对抗？认真的吗？你们Alpha都是一群自大又无法用脑子思考的动物吗？以及在一个Omega那种状态下你贴着他那么近？你……你到底有没有考虑过他的健康和身体状态？”

Stephen似乎被骂懵了，传送门在在他身后闭合。不过这样紧张的气氛被Friday打破，她甚至听起来心情很好：“下午好Dr. Strange。boss只是吃醋了而已，不用担心。”

实验室里寂静了大概半秒，Tony发出了一声介于尖叫和怒吼之间咆哮：“Friday！”

他瞪着Stephen抗议和反驳：“我没有。”

然后Tony看见了Stephen眼中骤然爆发出来的惊喜的色彩。Tony缩了缩脖子，意识到他已经完全没有办法辩解了。他恨恨地想着，自己迟早要把Friday这个姑娘格式化掉——先格式化然后捐给大学。

“Tony……”Stephen又惊又喜地试探着朝Tony走出一步。那一步让Tony感觉自己的头发都要竖起来了。Tony浪荡惯了，但总是无法面对也看不清自己的真心。所以理所应当的，他就像是以往每一次遇到这些事情时候的那样——他跳起了起来，扭头就想跑。

下一秒他知道的事情就是自己莫名其妙地直接撞进了Stephen的怀里。联想到法师是如何来到大厦的，这个过程也不难猜测。受了惊的Omega跳起来还想再跑，被Stephen一把扯住。他听见那个低沉好听的声音在他耳边带着点恳求地说道：“别再跑了，Tony，别再跑了，好吗？”

像是被什么东西狠狠击中，一股强烈的不忍和柔软让Tony瞬间停止了所有的反抗。他站在原地任由Stephen把他拥进一个拥抱，那个低沉的声音在他耳边轻轻解释：“抱歉，Tony，我只是——我心爱的Omega在我身边，我实在是做不到任由你直面其他Alpha的信息素味道。我很抱歉。”

这句话击中了Tony，让他大脑一时间无法转过来。他闷闷回应了一个音节，将自己发烫的脸朝Stephen的怀里埋了埋，试图将自己闷死在那里。

他感受到颤抖的手指小心翼翼地揽住他的后背，Stephen小心地说：“抱歉，我应该和你说清楚的……门那边直接连通到我们在尼泊尔的一个基地，那里有其他人手和医疗室。我将他交给其他人就立刻回来找你了。我……”

Tony再次发出一声模糊的音节。

于是两个人保持着那样的姿势保持了一段时间，Tony终于将自己从Stephen的怀里拽了出来，那上边残留着的其他Omega的味道让他感觉到了十足十的不爽。他抬起头看了看Stephen，眨眨有点酸涩眼睛，小声嘟囔：“嘿，Doc，你介意谈个恋爱吗？和我。”

Tony想他知道Stephen的答案会是什么。


	11. Chapter 11

Tony换了好几套昂贵的漂亮西装，全都是他新定制的。却最终还是无法决定。 他叹了口气，看了看钟表上的时间瞬间惊叫了一声：“Friday你怎么不提醒我一下！”

他和Stephen的第一个正经约会。他说好了要去接Stephen的。

“我提醒过您了，boss。”Friday十分诚恳地说着，“您让我别打搅您的思路。”

Tony发出一声懊恼的声音，他挠了挠乱七八糟的头发， 然后最后咬着嘴唇从衣柜地下撤出一件和那些新西装一起新买的淡蓝色T恤衫，然后再随手找了条黑色的裤子。他把腿从裤子里塞进去，布料包裹着他的臀部。Tony哼着小调侧身一转来到镜子面前，看了看镜子里的自己，然后眨了眨眼。

“Boss……”

“我知道。”Tony嘟囔了一句，有点懊恼。这一身真的太不是他的风格了。

“Boss，我并不认为……”

“算了。就这样吧，没事Friday我知道。”Tony放弃挣扎，用了点清水的将头发梳妥帖，翻找出了一瓶广藿香调的香水，然后胡乱套了一件休闲西装外套出门。他火急火燎地跑进车库，跳进车里，一路把油门踩到最大。发动机嗡鸣，白色的车子直径冲了出去。

停在圣所门口的时候，Tony看了一眼手表。他松了口气——还好没迟到。Tony从车里边跳出去，甚至没注意到自己要跳起来的脚步。他伸出手想去敲门，却被一股莫名的吸力整个人吸了进去。

Tony发出了一声介于惊呼和尖叫之间的脏话，他踉跄了一下。Stephen连忙扶住他，看着Tony瞪圆了的眼睛，有点心虚地眨眨眼睛。

“我心脏病会被你吓出来的。”Tony恶狠狠地剜了一眼Stephen，却意外地再次看到了西装革履的Stephen。同第一次在那场晚宴上所看到的不同。Tony眨了眨眼，惊讶地看了看Stephen袖口还带着暗纹淡浅粉色的西装。

两个人互相看了看对方的穿着，都把一句“这可真不是你的风格”默默咽了回去。Stephen的嘴角率先勾了勾忍不住微笑起来，他柔和地“嘿”了一声，一闪而逝的光芒将他身上的衣服变成了一件深灰色T恤和黑色长裤。Tony抿嘴：“你这是作弊。”

Stephen没有理会这句话，他温柔地笑着走过来，自然地将手放在Tony的腰上，垂头和Omega交换了一个吻。他的目光扫过Tony柔软的发丝，有些不在年轻的眼尾，以及美好的脖颈。

Stephen深而缓地眨了一下眼：“Tony，这件衣服——”

“很早以前就有的了。”Tony抢答着，他可并不想让Stephen知道自己为了这场约会花了多少心思，他咬着嘴唇也伸手环住Alpha，补充道，“嗯之前穿的后来不再穿了就扔在衣柜底了，今天随手给扯出来的。”

“嗯……你以前穿这件衣服的时候没有觉得难受吗？”Stephen拼命忍着笑看着有些疑惑不解的Tony，然后他抬手揪住了从衣服后领中露出一角的衣服吊牌，随着一声脆响用力一扯，然后随手将那个吊牌扔到了一边的桌子上。

Tony脸上的表情僵住了——操操这太尴尬了天啊好丢人。

Stephen用力收敛回自己唇边的笑意。他看着站在原地绷着劲儿犹豫要不要把自己脸埋进手心的Tony问他：“我们去哪里？”

Tony已经不想再去深究那个衣服吊牌了，他希望自己没有脸红，那会让自己显得和个屁都不懂的小年轻一样。他尽量不引人注意地深吸一口气：“我们可以四处逛一逛，然后让我带你出去吃饭。我们上次甚至没有完整地把那一顿饭吃完。”

Stephen说到：“我的错。”

Tony纠结了一下应不应该去牵Stephen的手。他上一段稳定的感情还是和Pepper一起，但两人在一起时他们便已经非常了解彼此，而且和Stephen在一起的感觉也和他同Pepper在一起的全然不同——最一开始Pepper是他的助理，手下，而Stephen最一开始出现在他生命里的时候便是以一个全然陌生的普通人身份，还带着神秘感和陌生。他们之间也熟悉——在床上熟悉。

不过Tony很快不用纠结了。Stephen只是看着自己微微颤抖的手犹豫了一下，然后便小心试探着覆了上去握住Omega。四目相对，Stephen松下一口气将手握得更牢，而  
Tony冲Stephen眨眨眼：“这附近你比较熟悉，你带路？”

Stephen领着Tony在街头缓慢地走着。十指相扣之间，Tony能感觉到那个人手轻微的颤抖。路人面无表情地从他们身边匆匆经过，有的还好奇地看了两眼Tony明目张胆停在那里的车。两个人因为狭窄的人行道而贴在一起，Stephen垂下头和Tony说着：“别担心，没人认得出你来的。”

阳光正好，路上匆匆而过的有不少行人。前边有一对头发黑白半花的老夫妻。妻子在人流中坐在椅子上拿着手机，皱纹已经爬满了那位丈夫满脸，可他仍显得精神健烁，举着两个冰激凌从旁边冰激凌车走向他的妻子。妻子仰头看见了冰激凌，像个小孩子一样开心地看着它，一边接过来一边笑起来，而Tony和Stephen此时正走过两人身边，听见头发已经花白了的女人朝着电话里说着：“好的，妈妈。”

仿佛什么心底的东西被触动，有开出一朵花来。

一帮穿着校服短裙短裤的女孩子男孩子尖叫着追逐着在人群中追跑着从远处跑过来。Tony看着那一群孩子有些无措不知道该朝哪边躲，然后就被Stephen十分自然地拽进了自己的怀里——他用一只手揽过Tony的肩臂，看着那群孩子们尖叫着跑过去。

Stephen忍不住笑了一下，他回过头看了一眼那些孩子，然后询问Tony：“你要吃个冰激凌或者买个巧克力薄饼吗？”

Tony冲着Stephen点点头。于是他任着Stephen将他领到队伍的末端，颇有些好奇地打量着周围样子。在他们前边的是两个显然是一对的长发姑娘，个子高一些的那个扯了扯她女朋友的脸，换来后者炸毛的一巴掌将手推开。

Tony忍不住笑出声，然后被前边两个人分别瞪了一眼。Tony尴尬地摸摸鼻子，一扭头，看见了Stephen翘起来的嘴角。

“好笑？”Tony瞪人。

“没有。”Stephen赶紧否认，他抓着Tony的手贴的他近一点，尽量让声音只有他们两个能离得近一些，“我只是没有想到我竟然有幸能和你一起做这些而已。”

Tony微微沉默了一下，他仰起头看着Stephen的眼睛说道：“其实我也没有。”

两个人分别沉默了一下，然后异口同声地说道：“你眼睛真好看。”

Tony咳了一下，别开了脸。他颇有些留恋地朝着或是行色匆匆或是和自己伴侣好友手挽手聊着天走着的人看过去，然后才将目光移开：“我……说实话我并没经历过这些，我是说我没体验过作为一个普通人是怎么样的。很小的时候在实验室里敲敲打打就是我最大的乐趣了，最正常的时光可能就是上大学——大部分人都以为我肯定天天派对，身边人不停换，但事实是我那会先是太小没人敢，然后是我分化，那会儿我更不可能出去玩了。”

Stephen将Tony的手紧紧握在手里。

Tony抬起头，他看了一眼Stephen，叹息：“我想，我并不是喜欢和一个普通人在一起，我说不定并不能受得了——我只是喜欢和你一起，做这些普通的事情。”

突如其来的告白让Stephen一时间都不知道该说些什么好，喉咙里发出一点点声音。

Tony沉默了一下，他说：“或者不那么普通其实也可以。比如一起拯救世界什么的，你懂，再比如做个三天三夜不停。”

Stephen的眼睛微微眯起来，他看了一眼Tony，而后者则丝毫没有刚撩了人的自觉，伸出一点舌尖缓慢地舔舔嘴唇。算起来两个人可是有段时间没上过床了。上一次他们呆在那个小屋子里还是快两个月前Stephen给Tony的伤口上药的那次。

前边的两个姑娘买了冰淇淋走了，Tony转过身十分欢快地冲着问他要什么的人要了两个Stark疯狂榛果冰激凌，兴致勃勃地看着那人用冰激凌勺将一个圆球扣在蛋筒上，付了钱拿过两个冰淇淋便朝一边走去。他伸出一点舌尖舔过去，递给Stephen一个，看着法师直接握住自己的手，就这那个姿势也微微咬了一口。

Stephen评价：“有点粘牙。”

“不吃算了。”Tony作势就要把甜筒收回来，却被Stephen牢牢握住了手指。四目相对，Tony微微挑了挑眉，他就着Stephen的手咬了一口他那个冰淇淋，然后直接吻上去。Stephen配合地动作，任由冰凉甜腻的舌尖滑进自己口腔。周身发烫的空气似乎变得清爽凉快起来。Tony睁眼，意外地发现自己已经身处于他那套离圣所极近的公寓里。白色的液体融化从他唇边粘上了胡子。被突如起来的力量压在床上的时候，Tony十分顺从地跌进床垫，他挑眉看着居高临下的Stephen：“好吃么？”

“简直没有什么能和它比。”Stephen声音有些暗哑的说着，带着Alpha压迫感的茶香徐徐飘散开来，“不如我们现在来做点不普通的事情？”

Stephen只是打了个响指，Tony身上的那件T恤就已经自动落到了一边。Tony颇有些惊奇地睁大眼，而冰凉的甜品落在他胸前的触感让他忍不住吸了口气。他伸出一只手勾住Stephen的脖子，因为对方落在自己胸口的吻而忍不住低声倒吸气。他微微眯起眼睛，因为Stephen的动作而难耐地挺胸摆腰：“唔……魔法？”

Stephen的嘴唇追逐着融化在Tony胸口的白色冰淇淋痕迹，顺着一道道伤疤舔舐过去。他喉咙里发出一声有些低沉暧昧的轻笑。他在逐渐浓郁的信息素味道里抬眼看着Tony有些情迷意乱的样子，奶油和坚果甜腻的气息炸开在舌尖。他微微抬起身，爬上去去咬Tony的嘴唇之前说着：“我还有更多呢。”

冰凉的感觉和一股让人战栗的微妙温暖顺着胸口延展开来。Tony发出一声惊叫挺腰，却被Stephen压着胯又将尖叫全数吞下去。浓郁温暖到有些苦涩的茶香让Tony有些头晕眼花。他几乎是下意识的抬腿将一条腿环在了Stephen的腰上，挂在Alpha身上扭身试图躲避又试图迎合着包裹上来的触感。 感觉到冰凉的触感滑向下腹，Tony猛然睁大眼，冰凉的触感让他浑身颤抖起来。他艰难地向下看了一眼，正好看见Stephen正一边好整以暇地跪在床上直起背看着他，一边缓缓地扯着自己身上的衣服。而白色魔法正裹挟着冰凉甜腻的奶油朝着他下体涌去——

突如其来的刺激让Tony发出一声高亢的呻吟。法术大概是无数倍放大了快感，后颈的腺体像是坏了一般一股股涌出甜到腻人的信息素味道。他倒在床上微微抖着，而Stephen甚至还看起来理智而冷清，没有碰他。对于这件事的意识让Tony感觉有些羞耻，他受不了般扭着腰，努力用腿试图勾引Stephen。他放浪地任由自己发出更加勾人婉转的呻吟，用脚踝磨蹭着Stephen的大腿内侧。被法术所接触的皮肤此刻都仿佛烧了起来，可是冰凉正融化着的冰淇淋正提醒着他皮肤物理意义上冰凉的感觉。这诡异的差异感让Tony有些难耐。Omega身上淌着乳白色的痕迹，面色潮红眼神迷离，神圣又色情。Tony胸口距离起伏着，哆哆嗦嗦将Stephen拉近。

Alpha顺着那无力的胳膊的方向倒过去，带着汹涌而至的Alpha信息素，随着Tony剧烈的呼吸渗透他的四肢百骸。颤抖的指尖拨弄着魔法和冰凉的液体，Stephen硬得发疼，他顶着Tony的大腿在他耳边低喘着，一只手托住Tony的下颌，沾染着白色融化冰淇淋的拇指划过唇角，一只手伸向那个方着套的抽屉，声音嘶哑滚烫：“你要什么？”

Tony忽然用手软软地握住了腕子，阻止了他冲着抽屉伸手的动作。

“我要你——”Tony的声音颤抖沙哑，他勉强睁开眼睛，对上Stephen，然后十分乖巧地张嘴将那个拇指咬了进去，舌头舔过拇指指尖，声线沉浸在浓重赤裸的欲望中，“就，进来。求你。”

理智绷断，茶叶在沸腾的水里被冲得上下翻飞。水汽烫熟了绽放到糜烂的花朵。Stephen发出一声本能的低吼，他直接掐住Tony的大腿撞了进去，听见Tony仰头随着水声发出的一声尖叫。

Omega甬道高热湿软，可到底不是发情期，且也有段时间没有做过了，紧到Stephen头皮发麻。Tony也被撑得眼角发红，发出一声带着哭腔的哽咽，拽着Stephen的手臂缠紧他的腰。他沉浸在茶香之中，贴着Stephen的胸口摆腰。融化的了的冰激凌顺着微咸的汗水淌进嘴角。Tony张着嘴喘息，露出一截鲜红的舌尖。

天——Tony发出一声模糊的喘息：“我想念这个。”

一句话轻而易举撩得Stephen几乎发狂。Alpha的本能让他死死压着身下的人顶胯。圆润的头部一路蹭着敏感点轻轻蹭过隐秘却熟悉的入口，Tony发出吸气声，过量的快感让他甚至喊不出声来。融化的冰激凌沾在两人身上，Stephen浑身几乎都要战栗起来。他看着身下的人——这个人是他的了，终于是彻彻底底独属于他的而非只是床上的各取所需。这样的浓郁甘冽到让任何人都为之疯狂的花香终是只在他身下绽放的了，为他盛开的了。

“你棒透了。”Stephen在Tony耳边呢喃，“你想知道我现在是什么感觉吗？我可以给你分享我现在的感觉。”

Tony微微睁大眼，看着Stephen。他想回答什么，可是最终唇角溢出的只有呻吟。下一秒他眼前的视角有些恍惚，他隐约透过了Stephen的视角能看到Alpha眼中自己的样子——潮湿的脸上漫开欲望的红色，微颦的眉眼和失去焦距的眼睛发红，浪荡而色情。Tony下意识地抿嘴试图压抑住呻吟，他从Stephen视角中看到的自己半咬着自己舌尖的样子比自己想象中还要色情。只是Stephen正操着他的感觉正被源源不断地呈现在他眼前，他甚至能感受到自己是怎么咬着Alpha的阴茎——这太过了。真的太过了。

“你你……”Tony哆嗦着，带着哭腔，手指徒劳地划过Stephen光裸的后背，“够了——！”

圆润的顶部忽然直径重顶上生殖腔口所带来的快感让Tony发出一声短促的尖叫。他能通过Stephen的分享感觉到自己入口压缩着Alpha敏感的头部，而这直径将Tony眼眶中的泪水撞了出来。

“不要了……”Tony低低哀求。即使对于他来说这也太过了。

Stephen舔过Omega光裸的脖颈，舌头将掺杂着汗水和泪水的甜腻奶油卷入口中。他嗅着，那个美好的腺体就在他鼻尖。只要他咬下去——而他Alpha的本能正疯狂地催促着他咬下去，标记这个人，让眼前甜美的Omega只能永远属于自己。

入口痉挛着变得松软，因为熟悉的入侵而欢愉地邀请着。肥厚的肉柔软地包裹着Alpha的性器，脆弱的粘膜滚烫地呻吟。Tony抓着Stephen的肩在两人的信息素中彻底沉沦于情欲，他揽过Stephen的肩背。揽过——他的Alpha。

这一认知让Tony微微哽了起来。他模模糊糊地意识到Stephen是他的第一个Alpha——Tony不确定这人是否也会是最后一个，和那唯一一个，可至少现在他想就这样沉沦下去。Tony扭着腰努力地放松着自己，让自己为这人而逐渐敞开绽放——

进入的那一瞬间，Stephen随着一声低吼撕咬住了旁边的枕头，因为未能如愿以偿地尝到甜美的信息素而本能地用力用尖利的犬齿刺穿布料撕咬，浓郁又带着及其强烈占有欲的信息素大片地涌出，淌得到处都是。Tony因为快感而弓起腰，被茶香所吞没，发出无声的尖叫。

阴茎结膨大卡在腔体，微凉的精液灌满了生殖腔。饱胀感让Tony失神地睁大眼，濒死般大口呼吸。眼前是大片的白光。他拽过Stephen，窝在Alpha的颈窝微微颤抖着。

Stephen颤抖的手指抚摸过Tony棕色的湿发。Omega还在柔软地包裹着他，静静等待结的消退。而Tony手指软软抓着他的手臂，他小声说着：“留下。”

酸涩和温暖同时击中了Stephen，他一遍遍吻过那人滚烫汗湿的脸：“放心，我在。我在这里。”


	12. Chapter 12

疲惫充斥着Stephen的身体，但他却因为踏进了复仇者联盟大厦而有些雀跃。一个多月的时间正该是热恋期，然而两个人可想而知可以约会的时间并不多。Stephen刚刚解决了了一个可能会发展成维度裂缝的地点，修补了世界各地一些陈旧的阵法。他没有用定位咒，而是直接来到了复仇者联盟基地的会客厅。Stephen礼貌地问：“Friday，Tony在基地吧？”

“抱歉，boss刚刚在外边阻止了一场恐怖袭击，正在回来的路上。”Friday的声音响了起来，还贴心地在空中展开了紧急新闻的光屏，“需要现在通知他吗？”

Stephen的注意力被新闻所吸引。他摆摆手，低声说着：“不用了。”

电视里，Tony帅气地一闪而过，急转，推进器亮色的光芒因为高速而在空中画出美丽的弧线。银灰色主调的Mark49在空中旋转，骤停，然后停滞在半空中，俯视着敌人狼狈的样子。Stephen的嘴角忍不住微微翘起来一点。这是钢铁侠。也是那个会牵他的手冲他笑的Tony。

恰好在这时，旁边的通向外边的大片落地窗缓缓落下，穿着战甲的钢铁侠直径冲进来，伴着巨大光屏上自己帅气的样子落在地上。大约是看见了Friday在半空中投影出的新闻内自己的身影，得意地吹了一声口哨。

“Tony？”Stephen柔和地呼唤着自己的Omega，向那人走过去。

Tony因为这声呼唤而愣了一下。他不知道是太过依赖Friday还是光顾着看光屏里的自己，根本没注意到Stephen的存在。Tony看着Stephen朝自己走来，忽然反应过来发生了什么，下意识惊慌失措地朝后躲闪了一步。

Stephen因为对方的这个动作愣了一下，他皱起眉来，眉眼中是掩盖不住的担忧：“Tony，你怎么了？”

“你怎么在这儿？我…我没事。”Tony的语气即便是透过了战甲的扩音器，仍显得有些惊慌和紧张，他心虚地又朝后挪了挪，“你你你先别过来。”

Stephen愣了一下，眉毛紧接着颦得更紧了：“你受伤了？”

“我没有！”Tony几乎是立刻高声发出反驳。

Stephen深深看了一眼Tony，仍注视着他，只是沉着声向人工智能寻求确定：“Friday？”

大约是听见了Stephen地沉下去的语气里蕴藏的情绪，又或者是那双狭长的眼睛里的阴霾让Tony有些抱歉，他难得地没有趁这个时候逃跑而是乖乖站在原地。Friday确认到：“boss说的是真的。”

这下轮到Stephen疑惑了，他茫然地看了一眼Tony：“那你……”

气氛凝固了几秒。

Tony透过面颊清晰地看见了Stephen脸上的表情由惘然转为困惑，随后一闪而过一些恐慌，虽然努力克制着却还是开始变得紧张和害怕起来。显然，Stephen开始胡思乱想了。Tony看着Stephen惶然站在原地不知道该做什么说什么，他因为眼前的状况而头疼又绝望。Tony最终咬了咬嘴唇，放弃般自暴自弃地打开了战甲走了出来。

光屏上还在播放新闻，女主播坐在台子前，新闻稿中的内容大概是钢铁侠证明了即便只有自己也可以力挽狂澜的，她的身后是一张从下向上拍摄的钢铁侠悬浮在空中的照片。照片中，战甲直视着前方，代表眼睛的亮色光条冷傲肃杀。

屋子里，Stephen对着一个只穿了荧光粉色和绿色的大裤衩的Tony愕然愣了一下。他眨眨眼，微微偏过头不去看Tony，在Tony“你敢笑我就杀人”的目光中冷静了一下，才转过头去去看着Tony的眼睛。

他默默决定把那句“配色不错”憋回去。

Tony本来就心虚，被Stephen这样一盯，脸上更有些挂不住了。他目光胡乱往周围乱瞟了几眼，然后他身后的战甲直径在Tony的指挥下冲上来包裹住他的身体，然后横冲直撞逃跑了，留Stephen一个人站在原地眨眼。

然后Stephen终于忍不住噗嗤笑出声来。

卧室的门滑开。映入眼帘的是Tony漂亮的圆形大床中心偏上一个高耸着的巨大被子团。标准的Omega筑巢反应——Stephen忍不住想，是因为Tony觉得他在自己面前丢人了吗？

虽然绝不敢让Tony知道，课这样的认知还是让Stephen忍不住愈发觉得这人可爱。要不是平日里阿戈摩托之眼都还是放在Kama-Taj的图书馆，Stephen毫不怀疑恋爱的甜蜜能让那些金属的线条锈掉。Stephen将一条膝盖压在床上，床垫的倾斜让那个巨大的被子团蠕动了一下。

Stephen字面意思上地将依然不愿意正眼看自己的Tony从被子里挖出来，终究还是没忍住把Omega抱在自己怀里揉了一把脑袋。柔软的发丝在他的指尖划过，Tony发出了柔软的抗议的声音，然后——给了Stephen的肋骨货真价实的一拳。

刚刚的一切太具有迷惑性，Stephen对此完全没有防备，痛到倒吸一口，下意识地蜷起腿倒在床垫里呲牙咧嘴。

Tony被Stephen的反应吓的一懵，几乎跳起来想要查看自己有没有真的伤到Alpha。可Stephen只是一伸手，顺势把Tony拉进自己怀里，嘴唇撞在了一起。Stephen温柔地咬着Tony的嘴唇，舌头撬开对方牙关，划过对方上膛和牙根处最敏感的一块，一只手在Tony模糊的呻吟中顺着腰线滑到对方的裤子里去。

“嘿。”Tony在逐渐铺开的Alpha信息素中轻微抗议着，却没有真的对于那只滑进自己裤子里揉捏着臀肉手做出任何实质性的反抗。正相反，他淡香的Omega信息素冒出头来，和Stephen的浓郁的茶香纠缠在一起。

“好疼。”Stephen带着一点戏剧般地夸张说着（虽然真的疼），胸膛里闷闷的笑声让他的声音听起来低沉而带有混响，“你怎么补偿我？”

“嗯……”Tony歪着头，发出半是在思考半是舒服喟叹的声音，假装Stephen的另一只手没有移到他胸口般镇定地说着，脸颊上还因为之前的事情而升起的红晕还没完全消下去，“就…唔嗯——对我做你想做的任何事。”

Stephen喉咙深处又传来低沉而温柔的笑声。Tony几乎要被溺死在那样的声线里。他由着Stephen将他拽下去的力气向下倒在Stephen身上，他们接吻。

“抱歉。”Friday的声音毫无波动地响了起来，“但是有点紧急状况。”

“……”

两个人的动作滞了滞。Tony的从哪个吻中稍微挣脱出来一点，微微抬头，只是身子仍压在Stephen的身上，而Stephen的手也依然在原处。Tony叹气：“有多紧急？”

“卫星监测到有小型飞船正在减速接近地球大气层。”Friday说着，而Tony的身体紧绷了起来，一口气滞在胸口，“声纹认证为Thor……”

Stephen僵住，他几乎要把这人忘了。而正相反，Tony几乎是立即放松下来，抱怨着：“宝贝姑娘，你能不能说话不要大喘气——”

“以及Dr. Banner。”Friday犹豫了一下是应该直接说是hulk出现了，还是应该以全名称呼Bruce Banner。毕竟自从她被唤醒和激活，和这个人的接触，以及所看到Tony和这个人的互动少得可怜。

“……”Tony震惊地睁大眼，被这个消息震得半天说不出来话，他喃喃着，“我刚说什么来着？能不能一次性说完。”

Stephen微微愣了一下。他对于Bruce的了解并不多，仅限于电视上怒吼着的Hulk  
和他似乎有着好几个——是五个还是六个还是七个，那不重要——的博士学位。Stephen以前并不是很关注复仇者联盟的事情，事实上他现在也没那么关注——应该说他关注的仅仅是Tony一个人更加确切一些。他绞尽脑汁地回忆着，模糊地意识到似乎他很久没有听说过Hulk的消息，而就连复仇者内战的时候那个绿色大块头也没出现。他竟然去外太空了吗？

“我并不认为我有喘气的能力。”Friday尽职尽责地怼着自己的造物主。然而Tony现在没有和Friday斗嘴的心情，他从Stephen身上爬起来，去衣柜里找衣服。

Stephen觉得有些头痛了。他坐起来，看着Tony从衣柜里扯出一件深色的连帽衫，叹了口气。他揉揉头，叫道：“Tony。”

“嗯？”Tony回过头去看他的男朋友。Stephen的法师袍有些凌乱，他一边叹气一边指出：“上回Thor来拜访的时候——他和你也说了，对吧——他可是说他要把整个阿斯加德搬过来来着。”

Tony提裤子的手僵住了：“什么？”

两个人对视了几秒。Tony干巴巴地说着：“是的，他——他和我说了。但我当时至少一半心情都在你的事情上，后来他又再也没消息了，我以为他当时就是脑子一热在开玩笑。”

“我也一样……”Stephen懊恼地捏了捏自己的手指，任由一些他已经不再当回事的酸软疼痛传过来。

Tony几乎能想象这意味着什么——舆论的滔天风暴，无休止的政府会议，谈判，交涉，讨论，甚至冲突，以及堵在他门口疯狂了的新闻媒体。而显然让Thor去处理这一切不现实。那可想而知的，要面对这一切的就必须得是他自己。而只是光想想Tony就能累得立即瘫在地上。紧接着，他注意到了Stephen的目光，正看着他。

Tony愣了一下：“你……”

他旋即意识到Stephen在等自己一个答案，并准备毫无保留地相信那个答案。Tony定在原地，没有来由的剧烈恐慌淹没了他——他能做出正确的决定么？他可以做到么？如果他做错了决定，数以千万甚至更多的人可能会遭受苦难。而过往的经理告诉Tony他总是搞砸这种事情——也许事情会演变成第二个索科威亚事件。

“嘿……”Stephen看出了Tony的不安，他近乎无意识地释放出了更多的Alpha信息素试图安抚眼前的人。而就连Tony自己都没注意到他对此十分受用。Stephen见Tony似乎已经好些了，只是有些不安地望着自己，于是从床上下来，走过去握住还抓着衣服Tony的手。两个人都能感受到轻微的颤抖。Stephen低低附在Tony说着：“如果你要准备焦虑的话，至少先把衣服穿上。那样至少有种颓丧的帅感。你现在这样乱着头发裤子只穿了一半的样子一点也没有魅力。”

Tony被成功逗笑了，他狠狠剜了一眼Stephen，但也不得不说没有刚刚那么紧张了。他依言给裤子穿好，然后将深色的帽衫套在头上，然后给了Stephen一个不含情欲的吻。

“我，我想，他们已经没有其他地方可以去了。”Tony在Stephen气息的环绕中带着些不安低低地说着。他不知道这是否会是正确的决定，但他的内心正告诉他自己应该这样做。沉重的感觉在他胃里下坠着，他想象着自己因为这个决定可能会要面临的谩骂和压力叹息。

Stephen十分简短地说：“好。”

Tony在Stephen的胸口眨着眼睛。他的大脑在飞速转动着。Tony忽然低低倒吸一口气，他抬起头一些，看着Stephen的眼睛说着：“如果……我不知道。也许我们已经习惯了阿斯加德人时不时的造访？但全体搬过来——这是另一回事。但那并非全无可行性，因为…你知道，Wakanda前不久刚刚向世界展示了他们真实的实力，那震惊了全世界。而法案甚至导致美国队长他们去到了Wakanda，现在各国政客都疯了般为了寻找一个能牵制他们的存在能做任何妥协。说起法案——”

两个人彼此对视一眼，而Stephen一时间没能分辨清楚Tony到底在为他的前队友回归的可能性而喜悦还是痛苦。Stephen看过内战的所有新闻报道。他知道这背后的故事肯定不止那么多，但他知道的也就仅此而已了。Tony未曾提起过，他也没问过。

Tony深吸了一口气，他的眼神微微躲闪开来。他叹气：“走吧，我们去草坪上迎接一下他们。”

“Hulk喜欢草坪。Hulk想念这个。”

Stephen眼神有些不善地盯着从飞船上来走下来的Loki，而后者一看见Stephen手里就已经变出了小刀。

“呃？”Tony看了看站在草坪上小心地踮脚不想踩到柔软草坪的Hulk，又看了看像是弓着背炸着毛的两个人。茫然地看了看Thor试图从那个金发大个子那里寻求答案。而Thor只是傻呵呵地跑过来拥抱了一下Tony：“吾友Tony，近来可好？”

还没等Tony说什么，倒是Thor先嗅见了Tony衣服上沾染的信息素味道，有些惊讶地说着：“等等…Omega？”

这句话让本来专心眯着眼和Loki敌视的Stephen注意到了这边的情况，而另一个Alpha把Tony基本上箍在怀里的情形几乎是立即激起了Stephen的不爽。

“呃…是。大概一年前我就已经……？”Tony正解释着，被突然从Thor那边拽进了淡淡的茶香味里，他看了眼面无表情的Stephen几乎要笑出声，“我就已经对外公布了，只是那时候你不在地球。”

Thor挠了挠头，他的目光在Tony和Stephen指尖来回晃着，满脸恍然的表情：“哦……你们……”

Stephen有些犹豫。他不知道怎么回答，也不知道Tony回想怎么回答。他目光不安地移了移，听见Tony得意洋洋的笑声：“Bingo，当然。重新给你介绍一下，这是我的Alpha。”

Stephen听到自己胸膛里疯狂跳动着的心跳声音。


	13. Chapter 13

“Stephen，我没想到你竟然是这样的Alpha！”Tony绝望地冲着被锁上的门喊着，声音深处发颤。他徒劳地握着门把用力扯了两下，门栓发出哗啦啦的声响。

Stephen的声音透过门穿过来，没有什么太多感情波动：“这是生理本能。”

“你混蛋！！”Tony气得几乎要跳起来，手指攥成拳头无力砸在门上。他闭上眼，缓缓用额头贴在门上，深吸一口气，竭力压抑住自己翻涌的气血，然后放柔了声音，“好，好，总之你快出来好吗？”

“Tony……”Stephen的声音透过紧闭的门传了过来，带着点无奈，“复仇者联盟又不是只有一个洗手间，你干嘛非得和我抢一个……”

“这是我的复仇者联盟基地，所以明明是你为什么非得和我抢一个！”Tony理直气壮地冲着门里吼，又砸了两下门，“再说你明明可以开那个该死的传送门回你的至圣所。”

门才被打开，Tony就一阵风一样从Stephen和门之间的空隙里一阵风一样卷了进去。

门差点砸到Stephen的鼻子。

他在脑子里过了一遍今天需要做的事情。反派们总之扎堆出现，而这导致了Stephen可能会连续的几个月忙到脚不沾地疲惫不堪，而在另外几个月只有日常轻松的工作可以干。最近他倒是过的很轻松，只是Tony因为Thor的事情忙到脚不沾地。他所能做的就只有每天按时在Tony的卧室里出现，希翼这能让Tony尽早地出现在卧室里。这一举动一开始十分有效，然而很快随着时间的流逝而失去了作用。

Stephen深吸气，空气中属于Tony有些清淡冷冽的花香和他的味道很淡，却彼此相互纠缠着。指尖轻微动了动，凌乱的被子自己飞了起来，床单上的褶皱被魔法抚平，被子平坦地落在那上。

“Friday？”Stephen一边走出卧室一边询问着，“今天Tony有什么安排吗？”

“一直到下午3点才有，地点纽约联合国总部大楼。”AI尽职尽责地回答着，“计划两点出发。”

“那我们有一上午的时间”Stephen叹息着，决定将自己要办的事也干脆推到下午好了，他们并没有那么紧急。

Tony一路找到大厦的开放式厨房的时候有些惊奇。他穿着柔软的休闲服靠在墙边上望着正在做蓝莓松饼的Stephen。蓝莓的味道混合着奶香和蛋香传来，让Tony这才意识到自己有多饿——天哪他是不是昨天又忘记吃晚饭了。

Tony想到这里有些心虚。他真的不是故意没吃，而是忙到忘记。但这件事很快被Tony抛到脑后，他看着Friday提醒Stephen该翻面了，而刚刚还一副十分娴熟样子的的大法师则手忙脚乱起来。

Tony忍不住笑了，他从后边接近Stephen，刚想要抱住他，那个人便回过身来。

他们正好拥到一处，Tony咯咯地笑了起来。他用三根手指拎起Stephen放在盘子里已经做好的那一个，然后咬了一大口。

“得淋上枫糖浆。”Tony一边咀嚼一边含糊地靠在Stephen身上和他说，“不够甜。”

他想了想，补充了一句：“不过勉勉强强达到我的要求了。我的要求可是很高的。”

Stephen有些哭笑不得，而且没能分辨清楚Tony是真的喜欢只是傲娇，还是他做的并不好Tony想鼓励他。毕竟说实话，他虽然之前也偶尔做过一两次这东西，但那很有可能是上个世纪的事情了——字面意义上的上个世纪。Stephen还没来得及尝一尝自己做的怎么样Tony就已经把他的作品拎起来吃了。

Stephen想了想，机智地选择了一个两种可能都可以应对的答案：“那是Friday小姐教的好。”

Tony又怎么可能听不出Stephen的意图？他一边嚼着一边冲Stephen翻了个白眼，大概意思是——你最好祈祷Friday没有聪明到能听出来。

Stephen眨眼，而Friday只是提示他该将那个松饼铲出来了，并用机械音说了声谢谢。于是Stephen假装什么都没发生一样按照指示将松饼铲进盘子，并在Tony试图贴在他身上并用手去抓的时候提示到：“烫，而且你不是要淋糖浆吗？去拿刀叉。”

话音未落，一个粗厚的声音打破了两个人的嬉闹：“好闻。Hulk，饿了。”

两个人皆是愣了一下。Stephen忽然有些理解那日Tony为什么没能察觉自己的存在，他冲眼巴巴看着盘子里松饼的Hulk刚想说些什么，Tony已经抢着对Hulk喊了起来：“这个，是Stephen亲手做的。”

Tony说着飞快地指指指Stephen：“我的。所以——”他又指指松饼，“也是我的。”

Hulk似乎还再思考这句话里的逻辑关系，而Tony用快到Stephen都没来得及阻挡的速度飞快将一整个松饼扔到了嘴里，烫的一边呲牙咧嘴的吸气一边用手指往嘴里捅。Stephen被吓了一跳，后知后觉地气急喊着：“烫！”

他有些气急败坏。一来，他对于Hulk的印象，不得不说，还停留在电视中绿色毫无理智的怪兽的样子，一时间没能搬过来，所以没想到Tony会这么和Hulk说话。另一方面，Tony的动作真的太快了，他没反应过来。他的手在空中徒劳地挥了挥，但又不可能直接把食物从Tony嘴里抠出来，只能有点无奈地看着Tony双颊塞满了食物挑衅地看着自己和Hulk把食物咽下去，呼唤Omega的名字：“Tony……”

Tony艰难地咽下去，然后冲Hulk摆出一个胜利的手势。后者忿忿地锤了一下桌子：“Hulk，饿！”

“自己去冰箱里拿。”Tony露出有些促狭的笑容，然后扭过头去得意地看着Stephen。

Stephen没有忍住，倾身过去在Omega眉间落下一吻。他冒着被打的风向喃喃：“有时候感觉你就像个小孩子。”

“Hulk，喜欢，小孩子。”

Stephen愣了一下。他回过头去看了一眼正从冰箱里往外淘东西的Hulk，后者认真的看着他。Stephen一时间没能分辨出这个绿色大块头的意思是他喜欢孩子，还是他喜欢Tony。Stephen思索了一下，他说：“我也喜欢。”

其实Stephen一点也不喜欢孩子。以前他在医院的时候，向来都是绕着儿科走的。他也不知道自己究竟为什么会给出这样一个答案。或许，他真的太过于痴迷在外界眼中用肩膀扛起世界的钢铁侠在他面前的时候露出孩子般或是脆弱柔软或是张扬肆意的一面。

Tony的脸色倏地白了一下，他望向扭头背对自己的Stephen。这样的失态别迅速地掩盖住，Tony若无其事地转身准备去接一杯咖啡。

Stephen回过神来时看见了正在咖啡机边上接咖啡的Tony。Stephen他曾经也是个工作狂，知道这种情况下几乎没有任何人和事情能让Tony决定停下来歇一会儿。他犹豫了一下，迈步向前轻柔地握住了Tony握着马克杯的手。

“你还有几个小时可以休息一下。”Stephen说着，他们彼此望进对方惊心动魄的眼睛里去，Stephen作弊地放出了一点Alpha信息素，温柔地包裹着Omega，“你可以陪陪我吗？”

Tony愣了一下，旋即佯装生气地横眉指出：“你这是作弊。”

Stephen咧嘴笑起来。他一边重新往平底锅里放了些黄油，然后将金属盆里淡黄色液体倒了一些进锅里。阳光从侧面照进来，就仿佛他们就是一对普通的情侣，手挽手度过每一个平静而充斥着暖融融阳光的日子。Stephen一边看着液体逐渐受热凝固，一边感受着Tony的发丝蹭过他的脸。

“Rhodey知道大概要用这事嘲笑我了。”Tony喃喃着，“不过我不是很在乎。”

说完这句，Tony压抑住医生脱口而出的叹气。数日来，他的压力真的太大了。Asgard，他的朋友，前复仇者们——过去的事现在的事和将来的事一同爆发出来压在他的肩头。忙起来的时候未曾察觉，知道现在他放松下来才意识到自己心里压抑着多少事情。他忍不住地在脑子里想着如果这会儿歇息了之后的时间该怎么安排，那么多事情该怎么见缝插针地一项项完成，不容纰漏。这些事情都沉甸甸地压在他的心头，让他有些难以放松，可他又忍不住想要留下。

Stephen扭过头去看Tony。两个人对视了一会儿，直到Friday提示Stephen应该给松饼翻面了。Tony看着Stephen扭过头去去望着那个松饼，他突然改了主意。

Tony直接揪住Stephen的领子，用力把他拽过来，仰头过去去追寻Stephen的嘴唇。两个人吻在一起，Omega的舌尖主动追逐着Alpha的纠缠起舞。Tony带着一层茧子的手顺着柔软的棉质宽松T恤下摆滑上Stephen的腰线，他分开，低低说着：“我只有几个小时的时间休息。我希望我们能利用好这几个小时。”

“Tony。”Stephen有些不赞同，“你这几天太累了，你也不……”

“别跟我说那些。我需要一场释放才能好好休息。”Tony说着，肆无忌惮地在公共场合蔓延开自己的信息素。那些甜美的味道在Tony的控制下勾引着Alpha。Tony挑衅地望着Stephen。

Stephen的眸子暗了暗。这是开放式厨房，而复仇者基地最不缺的就是其他Alpha。魔法在他指尖酝酿，他一把拉住Tony的手腕。

还没翻面的松饼孤零零地躺在平底锅里。

瞬间的传送让Tony惊呼出声。那样说不出来的诡异感觉让他软了身子倒在布料里。布料有些硬，但Tony没顾得上这个细节。Stephen已经压了上来，鼻尖埋在Tony的颈子上呼吸着Tony的味道。Alpha的信息素来势汹汹地铺开，手指顺着衣服下摆揉捏着他的胸口，这一切都让Tony有些头晕眼花，被钉在床上。这样的感觉让Omega兴奋起来。他喜欢这个。他喜欢看着面对发情期的Omega都能冷静自持的Stephen强势失控起来的样子，也喜欢被掌控的感觉。他扭了扭腰，看着Stephen似乎是要开传送门拿套，不满地阻止他。

“就这样。”Tony含糊地说着，发出大方的呻吟，并且急不可耐地去扯Stephen的裤子。然而下一秒，察觉到人影的存在让Tony愣了一下，他扭过头，倏然睁大眼——

他们不是在卧室，而是在复仇者基地的作战会议室之一。会议室的一面墙由整面巨大的单向镜代替，从里看向外边一清二楚。工作人员站在窗外，或是行色匆匆，或是交头接耳。

“我以为你会喜欢这个。”感受到Tony身子轻微的颤抖，Stephen的舌头舔过Tony的耳根，换来Tony压抑着的一声闷哼。Stephen低低在Tony耳边说着：“Tony，告诉我，你哪里需要释放？”

Tony微微颤抖着发出一声呜咽。不过不是因为紧张而是兴奋。

Stephen将人从沙发上拉起来，用魔法让Tony碍眼的裤子落到地上，却有些恶趣味地只是手用手将Tony的衣服卷到上边露出胸口。Stephen单手把Tony按在会议室的桌面上面朝着。柔软的淡红色魔法光晕闪烁着，像是坚硬的桌子上铺上的一层厚厚的羽毛垫子不会让Tony硌得难受。但那样的魔法又仿佛滋滋作响般带来类似烧灼般的快感。胸口的两点在这样的刺激下瞬间传来电流版的尖锐快感几乎发疼，让Tony无法遏制地呻吟出声，扭着腰下意识地想要躲。

Tony能清楚地看见窗外穿着工作服的人抱着资料走过交谈，丝毫不知道这里边火热的光景。他急促地呼吸，艰难地看了一眼窗外，摆过头，可是大片的落地窗让他无法逃避外边三三两两的人群。他手肘虚虚撑在桌子上，倒在Stephen的魔法里，艰难断续地说着：“后，后面……”

垫在他身下的魔法开始逐渐向后移去，换来Tony更大的呻吟声。他感受到Stephen的手指摩挲着他背脊的线条和腰线。大片的魔法蹭过他敏感的大腿内侧，让Tony的腿忍不住轻微的抽搐起来。他大口地呼吸，兴奋让Tony咬着嘴唇几乎要笑出声来。

淡红色的魔法顺着大腿攀上臀部，然后没入进Tony的身体。Stephen眯着眼看着那样的一幕，竭力压抑着粗重的鼻息。像是茶水开过了头，气泡冲击着茶叶疯狂上下飞舞，浓郁滚烫，裹挟着空气中浓郁到闻起来甚至有一丝像蜂蜜的清冷花香一起升温。Stephen自然能感觉到Tony的内壁如何挤压着自己的魔法。一些清液被挤出臀缝。Stephen伸出手去摸了一把。

Tony发出一声惊呼。Alpha的手指蹭过本就因为魔法而格外敏感的会阴让他几乎直接跳起来。他能感觉到Stephen的魔法在他的身体里蠕动，然后逐渐将他打开。皮肤上和魔法接触的地方仿佛都在燃烧，敏感到让Tony几乎有些难受——他几乎以为魔法进入他的时候他会丢人的直接高潮出来。但那魔法进入他后就仿佛失了效，只剩下单纯的进入和膨大打开。这让Tony松了口气的同时也有些因为空虚而难耐的失望。

他扭着腰摆动臀部，试图勾引身后的Alpha，换来手指浅浅的刺戳。Tony咬着牙吸着气，感觉到Stephen俯下身来，在他耳边问他：“你是说这里？”

Tony失神地睁大眼，能感觉到魔法将自己打得更开，也因而更加疯狂地因为几乎没有快感而感觉到失落。窗外有两个人停了下来，正好停在Tony的视线范围内，面对着室内低着头看着其中一个人手上的资料聊着写什么。Tony半是呜咽的闷哼，手指抓过桌上红色的魔法，身体深处的欲望哀鸣着想要什么东西来填满自己。

“里，里……再往里……”他近乎急切了。外边有人似乎在用窗户当镜子用，而那像极了外边的人正冲里边张望不停。Tony下意识地绷紧了身子。他已经被彻底打开，欲求不满地晃着身子，而身后的Stephen仍衣冠楚楚，这样的认知让Tony艰难地吞咽。

Stephen微微直起身，用两根手指轻松地进入了被打开的穴口。魔法只是淡淡的红色，微微的发光和极好的透光性让眼前的风景一览无余。Stephen的喘息哽了一下，他一边打着转轻轻按揉着，一边缓慢悠扬地说着：“是这里吗？你得说清楚一点，Mr. Stark，不然我怎么帮到你呢？”

他顿了顿，眸光发暗，忍不住加了一句：“你看起来真的好美。”

语调中的嘶哑和危险暴露了情事中的另一方并没有看上去那样冷静，而滚烫的Alpha信息素也正如同涨潮时的海浪一波有一波汹涌而至，冲刷着Tony的理智。他感受着那人的两个人手指在自己的体内抠挖按揉，四处摩挲，发出大声的呻吟——只是这样的呻吟并不是因为满足。这样几乎如同隔靴搔痒的按揉让Tony觉得自己要被逼疯，手指徒劳地收紧又放松。

“唔——”Stephen假意说着，看着Tony的腰和和臀部几乎完美的线条移不开眼，他用左手抓住Tony的臀瓣大力揉了几把，低沉沙哑的声音说着一本正经的话，“你看起来一切正常，先生，你到底需要什么？”

Tony努力地摆着着腰，声音中染上一点婉转和几乎是讨好的媚意：“我想让你进来。医生，进来。Stephen——Stephen。”

比起Tony在床上喊他医生，反倒是被一遍遍呼唤名字更让Stephen有些承受不住。他比计划中更早地草草将魔法从Tony身体里退出来，随着一个手指的动作将自己身上的布料除去。

Tony扭身，他想看着Stephen。后者顺着他的力气将他翻过来。进入的那一瞬间Tony发出一声像是猫咪般满足的呜咽。他用腿勾着Stephen的腰，一只手揽着Stephen的肩，指尖摩挲着Alpha的腺体听见Stephen喷在他耳廓上的带着浓重情欲的喘息。肉刃破开甬道，一上来就激烈的撞击让Tony微微受不住般弓着腰摆头咬Stephen的下巴，他听见响亮的撞击和黏腻的水声，甚至不知是不是幻觉——似乎能听见一点窗外的声音。

有魔法顺着腰线攀上来，让Tony发出一点惊呼，下意识地向后缩想躲，却正好迎上一顶，将性器吞得更深，直径擦过生殖腔口。尖叫溢出唇角，电流般的快感从尾椎炸向全身。他被包裹在滚烫魔法里，四面八方压来的Alpha信息素让他情迷意乱地想和Stephen贴的更紧。真正意义上的前后里外都是Stephen。

缠绵而上的软肉挤压着环上Stephen。Alpha带着些怜惜抚摸着Tony的侧脸，身下却是近乎粗暴的入侵：“你不知道我有多喜欢你在我身下尖叫的样子。”

大概是不想管那么多，不在乎，也对于自己的基地的隔音有着自信，Tony再不遮掩，断断续续地从喘息之中找到空隙在Stephen身下呻吟：“那就……用力！”

直径撞上敏感生殖腔口的一下让Tony软了腰，就这么直接射了出来。快感模糊了疼痛和欢愉，Tony一时间甚至想躲。颤抖着带着伤疤的手指覆盖上后颈的腺体，前后的攻击让Tony拧着腰有些自顾不暇，箍住他腰的魔法然他更是放开了挣扎。多余的体液将两人的连接处弄的一片泥泞。Stephen压着Tony的肩顾不上死死试图锁住他腰的那双腿几乎退到穴口再大开大合的撞进去。圆钝的顶部蹭过生殖腔口时，软肉疯狂的挽留让Alpha几乎倒吸一口气。蓝绿色的眼睛里燃烧着黑色的火焰。

“Ste……Stephen”

随之而来撞击密集又准确地试图破开生殖腔口。撞击的力度比起刚刚不算大，但是上升了一个档次的频率让Tony眼前发白。他的的手指下意识地抬起，用力抓着Alpha解精瘦结实的大臂，一声叠过一声的呻吟愈发高亢婉转和短促。他能感觉到自己生殖腔口正在愉悦地向着眼前的Alpha展开，他扭着腰将那根性器吞得更紧，满意地听见Stephen喉咙里发出的难耐嘶哑的低吟。

快感将Tony推向更高的高峰。Stephen最后一个用力发狠，直接撞进了更深的腔体，惹来身下Omega带着哭腔的尖叫。Stephen柔软的内腔缠绵着裹着顶端，有大量温热的液体浇灌上来。他喉咙里发出急不可耐地低吼，逐渐膨大的顶端撞在娇嫩敏感的内墙壁上。Tony哽着，几乎叫不出来，只是用力勾着他的Alpha疯狂的喘息。

复仇者联盟大厦的会客厅。

“抱歉，boss可能不太方便。”

Pepper看了看那些突然拜访的政客，又看了看在那边啥也不懂的Thor，以及虽然可以帮上忙但显然那些政客都有些畏惧的Loki，叹了口气。她努力安抚了一下因为这个答案而有些躁动和政客们，随后向Friday询问到：“你说他可能不太方便是什么意思？”

Friday沉默了一下，随后机械的电子音在会客厅里响了起来。

“请再给他一点时间，他就要到了。”

“……”


	14. Chapter 14

“早。”

Tony刚刚醒过来的时候听见了个熟悉的声音。理智还没回笼，一个温柔的吻落在他的额头，熟悉的信息素味道随着那人的凑近点而让Tony感到安心。他睁开眼，看着Stephen正望着他，微微睁大眼睛。

Stephen四处看了看：“我还不知道你在布鲁塞尔也有这样一处房产。”

“因为这是我昨天刚买的。”Tony嘟囔着坐起来，他清醒了一点，有些困倦地揉揉太阳穴，抗议道，“我还能不能有点隐私了？”

“我想你了。”Stephen眨眼，动动手指让窗帘自动划开，露出窗外摇曳的绿叶和有些刺眼阳光，看着Tony因为光芒而眯眼，“昨天和北约和欧盟的见面怎么样？”

“新阿斯加德的选址最终定在了挪威，芬兰和俄罗斯的交界。常驻人口几乎没有，也和原来阿斯加德的气候和地势也比较像——电视上都直播了的。”Tony嘟囔着下床，在阳光中眯起眼睛。

“我是说你，你感觉怎么样？”

Tony的动作顿了顿。什么东西正缓缓流淌过他的心口。他转过头去看也望着自己的Stephen，说道：“累。”

他说完这句，踢踏着拖鞋走向卫浴间：“不过好在这一切终于要告一段落了。我想去吃北海灰虾配番茄。”

他进卫浴间之前用手拉住门框，向后倚倒中心看着Stephen：“你要一起吗？”

Stephen犹豫了一下，他不敢给出过于肯定的答案：“如果我没有其他事情需要处理的话。”

相比较纽约来说，布鲁塞尔太小了，任何地方都可以步行到达。两人从市郊的房子走到市中心也就是不到二十分钟的路程。其实已经不早了，但不知是因为什么缘故，大广场上的人并不多，有些鸽子落到了地上，惹得一些孩子兴奋地追逐着。

“嘿！小心点，孩子！”

有个浅棕色头发的小男孩差点撞到Tony的腿，被Stephen弯下腰去眼疾手快地拦下来，一只手稳稳地扶着孩子的后背没让他摔倒。那孩子眨巴眨巴眼睛看了一眼Stephen，嘴里飞快又有点羞涩地嘟囔了一句抱歉，就要跑去继续追鸽子。他的脚磕在凹凸不平的大理石地板上，眼看着就要摔倒。

还没直起腰的Stephen动作比Tony还要快一步，他直接一个迈步向前去拽住了那孩子的胳膊，另一只手去够肩膀。小男孩只是踉跄了一下，稳稳落在Stephen的小臂里，然后迅速蹦跳着站好，一边调整中心一边有些不好意思地冲着Stephen说着：“Merci, monsieur.”（谢谢您，先生）

Stephen柔软地笑了起来，拍着孩子的肩膀用法语提醒他小心点，别再滑倒了。

Tony看着Stephen蹲在男孩面前的样子，忍不住去想这人应该会是一个好父亲。他心里什么地方被骤然猛烈地击打了一下。他想起Stephen那日说的那句“我也喜欢”，嘴里一篇苦涩。他该怎么和Stephen开口？他该怎么告诉他？

他想起那份诊断书。钯中毒加抑制剂的过度使用。他没办法再有个孩子了，这也是他为什么敢从一开始就那么肆无忌惮地在没有保护措施的情况下进行性行为。拿到那份诊断的时候他不在乎。也许现在他也不。可Stephen会怎么想呢？

那孩子目不转睛地盯了一会儿Stephen，然后大大方方给了他一个拥抱，眼睛却是看着Tony，飞速地贴着Stephen的耳朵说了什么然后跑走了。Stephen看起来蹲在地上愣了半天，站起来偷偷看了一眼Tony才向他走过来。Tony扬起眉毛，竭力掩饰着心里空荡荡的感觉：“我不知道你还会说法语？”

Stephen不置可否地勾起嘴角：“你对此很惊讶吗？”

“好的，不惊讶，大天才。”Tony说着翻了个上天的白眼，和Stephen一起并肩想咖啡厅走着，突然扭过头，“那孩子和你说了什么了？”

Stephen也扭过头看着Tony，面不改色地扯谎：“他说我长得好看。”

“哇哦。那我还真是有危机感了呢。”Tony明知道Stephen在胡扯，但他的心思却完全不在这上，也就因而配合着应了一句。他看着Stephen嘴角勾起的笑容更甚，微微眯起的眼睛在阳光里尽是细碎的光芒，心里有些难受。

Stephen笑着和Tony说道：“Je suis belle, c’est pas ma faute.”（长得好看又不是我的错）

Tony嘴角扯出一个假惺惺的笑：“什么意思？”

Stephen一时间被噎了一下，有些不确定Tony到底是真的不会法语还是在逗他玩。他的目光落在Tony耳边那个旁人无法察觉的耳麦上时，意识到就算这人听不懂，好歹也有个超级AI给他兢兢业业的翻译，忍俊不禁地叹了口气，于是面不改色地继续胡扯：“我是说，你也长得很好看。”

Tony斜着眼去看了眼Stephen，哼了一声，只是微微上扬的嘴角暴露了他实际上还不错的好心情。只是上扬的嘴角还没来得及弯到那个最完美的弧度便忽然塌下去，而这一幕被盯着Tony的Stephen正好捕捉到了。他的眉头微不可查的皱了一下，微微垂了垂眼睑。

忽然被淡淡的茶叶味道所包围的Tony惊奇地抬眼去看了眼Stephen，Alpha信息素的味道像是在安抚自己。Stephen看着Tony的眼睛，握着他的手也使了使劲。

Tony喜欢吃甜的，早些时候嚷着要吃的北海灰虾草草往嘴里塞了两口，注意力就被淋满了榛仁巧克力酱的华夫饼吸引过去了。他依然保持着十分绅士做派，端正地坐在那里吃虾，只是整个动作都像是被放慢，眼睛也朝那个方向瞥过去。Stephen觉得有些好笑，他开口去叫人：“Tony。”

Tony理都没理他，直径抬手示意了服务生给他们加个带奶油花的草莓巧克力酱华夫饼，才装模作样地回过头去问：“甜心你刚刚叫我干什么。”

Stephen只觉得好气又好笑，但一想到他的Tony连日来的奔波又将到嘴边的话咽下去。他垂了垂眼睑挑了另一个话题：“你之后准备怎么办？”

Tony满不在乎地往嘴里塞了一口虾：“你是想说复仇者联盟之后要怎么……”

“我问的是你。”Stephen认真地纠正道，那双眼睛此刻认真地盯着Tony的眸子，“事实上，这也是我唯一关心的事情了。”

“……哇哦。”Tony干巴巴地说了一声，短暂的沉默后，Tony忽然出声，“Stephen Strange？”

“嗯？”突然被叫全名，法师下意识地直了直后背。

就见Tony眯了眯眼，左右打量了一下Stephen，接着说：“真的是你？”

“……”

“不是被什么东西控制了？”

Stephen迷茫地看着Tony。

“我还真有点不习惯你这么说话。”Tony也不逗Stephen了，只是语气中依然带着一点调侃的味道，他一边嚼东西，眼睛里的光闪了闪，“那个暗恋了我大半年但是死活硬撑着一脸高冷的那个Alpha去哪儿了？快把他还给我。”

“……”Stephen有点无奈，他的目光落在omega一鼓一鼓的腮帮子上，“Tony。”

Tony用单手做了个投降的手势，还不耽误他继续往嘴里塞东西。

两个人之间一时间有点沉默。Stephen叹了口气，指出：“你似乎心情不太好。”

Tony的身子微不可查地僵了了一下，很显然Stephen注意到了——Tony能看见那个人拧起来的眉毛。他眨眨眼，控制住脸上的表情，故作轻松地说：“最近比较忙吧，你知道的，我们亲爱的美国队长的那些垃圾事。”

Tony去看Stephen的眼睛，Stephen看起来是想要说什么却又不知道为什么欲言又止的样子。Tony搓着手去看自己的华夫饼好没好，然后回过头对Stephen说：“没什么的，休息两天就好了。”

两个人一时间陷入了一点僵局。

“好吧……”Tony投降了，他垂头丧气地坐在那里用叉子往事物上撒气，叉子击打在盘子上发出一点脆响，“我不确定这里是个谈论那些事情的好地方。”

Stephen微微抿了抿嘴，他轻声安慰道：“如果你不想说，Tony，那就别说了。我只是想让你心情好一点。”

Tony惊诧地看了一眼Stephen，似乎完全没料到这个人会这么说，一时间都不知道怎么接这话。太多追在他身后要他坦诚的人，这样Tony反倒有些手足无措了，他哽着脖子哽了半天十分生硬地说：“不——我得告诉你。”

Stephen看了Tony此刻的模样，眨眨眼，拿起一杯茶来喝着以掩饰自己内心的焦虑和紧张：“嗯？”

“你是不是很想要个孩子。”

“——！咳咳咳咳咳。”Stephen一口茶差点直接喷出来，被他生生憋回去，变成了一连串惊天动地的呛咳，引来了整个餐厅的注目。他颇有些尴尬地感谢了邻桌好心的慰问，然后有些带着点难以置信地盯着Tony，“你就是想说这个？Tony我确实很喜欢孩子，但不代表我……呃…我……”

Stephen顿了顿去用餐巾擦嘴，他看着Tony正盯着自己，眼睛显然是被他刚刚的咳嗽惊到了。他心里忽然生出一点带着酸涩的柔软，让他整个人都轻飘飘的像是跌进了棉花里快乐得浑身发软，晕乎乎像是喝醉了。他无论如何都没想到Tony已经想到了这个问题上去，而这个认知让他嘴角和眼睛里都带上了点柔和却止不住的笑意。

“Tony。”Stephen挥手捏了个咒语让周围的人不会注意到这段对话，语气严肃起来，但是眼睛里的快乐都要溢出来了，“你不用为这件事情感到有任何的负担。这本来也不是……”

“不你没明白！”Tony用一声稍微拔高了点的声音阻止了，他说完这句沮丧地垂了垂眼睑，才重新深呼吸鼓起勇气去面对Stephen，“你还记得我们最一开始…事实上还有很多次，其实我就从来没在乎过保护措施吗？”

Stephen眨眨眼睛，这个对话的走向让他确实摸不准Tony想说什么了。

Tony想了想，拿出手机，嘟囔了两句什么，让Friday调出了一份文件，然后抬手将被投射在空中的文件放大，掉了个方向放到了Stephen的面前，忐忑不安地盯着法师的眼睛：“你看看吧。”

Stephen迟疑地看了一眼那文件，显然是一份体检报告，时间是在Tony刚成为钢铁侠之后没多久。他又看了看Tony才最终一目十行地看了起来。

Tony紧张地盯着Stephen，看着他愈来愈难看的脸色，心里没来由地沮丧。他不想放手了，他真的不想放手了，可如果Stephen……

“这就是你想说的？”Stephen将目光从文件上移开，声音平静地像是风雨欲来前的海面，他伸出手指点点那条结论，毫不留情地将Tony逃避了这么久的事实十分直接地说了出来，“你想说你基本不可能有孩子？”

Tony有些拿不准Stephen的态度，迟疑地点点头。之前他不在乎这件事，甚至还觉得自己因祸得福。他，Tony Stark怎么可能会给别的什么人生孩子？可——

可那个人是Stephen的时候一切好像就变了。Stephen和孩子互动时候的样子实在让他没法忽视，更何况他夜深人静的时候也忍不住辗转反侧地去想——如果那个人是Stephen，是不是他们的孩子就能不会像自己一样，日复一日挣扎在渴望关注和爱的漩涡中自我折磨。

“Tony Stark……”Stephen的声音中带上点咬牙切齿的意味，“你为什么觉得我会在乎这个？比起这个我更想知道你这堆乱七八糟的激素水平和身体指标都是怎么回事？你有你最近期的身体健康报告吗？”

Tony张开了嘴，什么也没能说出来。

Stephen眯了眯眼睛，看起来很像愤怒地去戳那份文件出气，可是却触碰不到，于是只好学Tony用叉子去戳他盘子里的食物泄愤，发出叮叮咚咚的声音。Tony难得示弱地小声解释：“那会儿是我刚解决了钯中毒的时候。”

Stephen又去看了一眼Tony，那个人小心翼翼的样子让他忽然泄了气。他看不得Tony这个样子，他本该是发着光，自信的，骄傲的，小心翼翼的该是他周围的人才是。他叹气，眼睑垂下去。

“Tony，有个孩子本来也不是你的义务和责任。”Stephen重新去看Tony，十分认真地一字一顿，“如果你想，那我们就一起想办法去解决。如果不想，你为什么要为了别人逼迫自己？”

哪怕那个人是我。


End file.
